Devil's Own
by yasha1215
Summary: Sasuke is an Oyabun Yakuza Leader who bought Naruto from the slave auctions. This story is based/inspired by the manga Okane ga Nai NoMoney! . I borrowed some scenes and lines from the manga, so don’t be surprised if you encounter familiar scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Devil's Own**

Title: Devil's Own  
Ratings: MA  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Warnings: Violence, graphic sex, rape  
Summary: Sasuke is an Oyabun (Yakuza Leader) who bought Naruto from the slave auctions. This story is based/inspired by the manga Okane ga Nai (NoMoney!). I borrowed some scenes and lines from the manga, so don't be surprised if you encounter familiar scenes.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from it.

A/N: Many many thanks to **Purvysage** for fixing this story for me and to **Vicki** for introducing me to her.

**Part I  
**

Dazed, a young boy fought hard to focus his blurry vision against the blinding spotlights. Uncomprehending the sea of people looking intently at him and unaware of his state of undress, he hung his head in pure exhaustion.

Hands cuffed painfully behind his back, he stumbled forward as the spiky metal collar connected to steel chains was pulled roughly. Before he could hit the floor, the chains were pulled uncaringly in the opposite direction and he was forcefully put back on his feet. His lungs burned from a lack of oxygen and he gasped for precious air as he strained to reopen his throat.

Someone in black attire was saying something. Hoots and catcalls were registering to his foggy brain as loud and annoying buzz… like bees looking for flowers. Then, he was brought up by his arms and his legs were spread wide.

Loud cheers erupted and confused him even more. The poor boy did not even know he was obscenely displayed. Suddenly, all the noise stopped. There was a commotion of some sort and shouting, then, all the noises ceased.

Fingers tilted his chin up gently as he tried to focus his eyes on the owner of the hand. After moments of straining his eyes to focus, they suddenly became clear as he stared directly at the dark figure's face.

Blue met black.

"I'll take care of this," the elegant voice of the man stated.

Utterly confused, he could only ask "Why?" in a weak inaudible voice, before darkness claimed his exhausted body.

Uchiha Sasuke, the Oyabun of Konoha district, walked in slow deliberation to his room. In his arms he carried the blue-eyed prize he won at the slave auction that night. He silently cursed himself for spending such a large sum of money. He caused quite a ruckus too… coming uninvited and buying the "Item of the Night." The boy was only supposed to be sold to exclusive members and he knew there would be gossip about the evening's events. He smirked to himself.

Once an Uchiha… always an Uchiha. Arrogance grows in every fiber of his being and he was not shy about it. In fact, it boosted his ego up to the heavens with every successful conquest.

Sasuke easily opened the door to his room with his foot, as the boy in his arms did not weigh much at all. "How could an eighteen year old boy be so light?" he wondered. He walked towards his bed and placed the recently washed boy gently on the silken sheets. He slid off the jacket he used to cover the boy's naked form a while ago. The boy stirred but did not wake up and muttered something about delicious ramen. Elegant brows raised as Sasuke watched the sleeping prize. "What a dobe." he thought, "An interesting dobe." he decided.

The raven-haired man let his eyes travel across the boy's form. From the mass of unruly golden hair… to the angelic face that held the boy's beautiful cerulean eyes. "I want to see those eyes again." He thought as he continued his trip. He gazed at the boy's small straight nose and sensuous pink lips, and then further down to the smooth chest that rose and fell with each ragged breath. He took note of his narrow hips, slim thighs and the luscious prize in the middle. Sasuke let his eyes feast on the delectable blonde sleeping on his bed as he scanned his body hungrily… up and down then up again. He took note of the bluish-purple bruises on his arms and stomach and the deep scratches all over his body. Sasuke knew the auction personnel must have had a hell of a time, so they clearly beat and drugged the blond as a last resort. The boy surely couldn't be handled while conscious, so Sasuke planned out the many ways that he would "handle" the boy on his own. He felt his pants tighten at the thoughts.

Sasuke stripped off his clothing, throwing them everywhere not caring where they landed. He only left on a pair of boxers as he climbed onto the bed and crawled slowly to the blond. He climbed on top of him and trapped the sleeping boy between his thighs. He leaned over the sleeping teen's face and felt his soft breathing against his chin. Slowly taking in the scent, he noted that it was sweet and alluring. Sasuke tapped the boy's cheeks to wake the blond. He wanted him to open his eyes, but to his dismay the blonde lay still without even a flinch.

Sasuke, not deterred by the boy's lack of movement, let his hand caress the blond's smooth cheek. He rested his right arm above the boy's head and used his left to grasp the boy's chin. Applying pressure to both cheeks, the boy opened his mouth. His lips immediately descended upon the blond's open mouth and he dipped his wandering tongue inside as he explored the musky taste and texture.

Leaving the blond's mouth, his hands began to wander over the boy's smooth skin. Other than the bruises and scratches, the boy seemed to be perfect and unscarred. He ran his tongue over the boy's neck, working his way down his chest and making the blond's nipples perk up. He moved a hand over one nipple, kneading it with his thumb and forefinger while he sucked at the other making it harder.

Sasuke felt the teenager take in a deep breath through his nose and felt his chest heave against his hand. He moved himself up to face the blond directly and watched intently for him to come around. But still he showed no sign of awakening, much to the raven's displeasure. He began to touch the boy's hair, running his hand through it and feeling the soft spiky locks. With his free hand he traveled the length of the blond's body and rested it over the awakening member. He traced a finger over the length of it, feeling it spring to life even while the owner was knocked out cold. He wrapped his fingers around it and felt it throbbing along with his own. He stroked it with slow deliberation while watching the blond's face for a reaction.

Wanting more, he moved down to the boy's feet and spread his muscular thighs, opening the blond more to him. His body jolted somewhat when he forced a digit into his rear hole, exploring the tight chasm within him. He looked up at the boy's face and studied him as the blond began to react unconsciously. Sasuke felt him slightly buck in his hand and a smile of delight slowly graced his own features. "His body is registering my touch even though the boy does not." he mused as he continued his ministrations.

The excitement was beginning to overwhelm the raven, as he could feel that his own erection was dripping with pre-cum. Sasuke thought of ramming it into the tight hole displayed before him but regained his composure and decided against it… for the moment. He rubbed his throbbing cock against the sleeping boy's erection and moaned loudly at the delicious friction and the maddening sensations it brought. Sasuke rolled the blond onto his stomach with his arms splayed, and pulled the boy's knees up underneath him before, grasped his ass cheeks spreading them painfully wide. The sensation brought a deep frown to the blond boy's sleeping face as he carefully pressed his aching member at the center of the boy's ass crack; letting his juices coat the ring of muscle. Sasuke grasped his own cock, hands shaking terribly with lust and need, as he ran the head of his cock between the ass cheeks and eased the head carefully in, not wanting to break his pet just yet.

His body shook terribly as he controlled himself forcibly. Fearing that his body would turn against him, he used both hands to hold the boy's hips tightly. The blond shifted beneath him and turned his head to the side. Sasuke watched his face as he slid the tip of his member deeper and deeper… wishing for his new toy to awaken. How he imagined the look on the blond's face if he were to wake up just in time to feel him push inside and fill him with his fat member. His thoughts ran wildly as he squared the boy's hips even more firmly, becoming lost in the feeling of his own pleasure.

When the blond's body bucked slightly and a soft sound escaped his lips, Sasuke was taken off guard and unintentionally thrust into him. Luckily, he thought, he stopped himself before it went too far. But, the new sensation of the blond's tight chasm squeezing his hardened member was beyond unknown. Moving his hand, he grasped the blond's erection and pumped it with perfect ease, as the tip of his cock slid in and out of the tight hole slowly.

A soft moan escaped the blond's mouth and Sasuke knew he was at his limit. The boy's body stiffened and Sasuke began to buck. He jerking his seed into the blond male's tight hole while tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Coming down off his high and not wanting to leave the blond behind, he pumped him faster and soon hot liquid coated his hand.

Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. The sweet taste of the blond made his blue-eyed prize become even more addictive. The desirable way his body had welcomed him so perfectly made him want to take him again immediately. He watched the blond intently, his other hand still holding his hip gently, as he felt the boy start to buck against him and heard moans escaping his lips.

Sasuke watched as blue eyes snapped open at the sensations of his body and at the stinging pain in his rear. Golden locks swayed as the boy turned his head, his cerulean eyes staring confusedly at Sasuke before they rolled back in his head and consciousness deserted him once more.

"Through the seemingly peaceful slumber would be a blanket of fear." the raven considered, "Dark dreams would surely torment this boy as to what an Uchiha is capable of doing." Smirking, he took in the boy's sweet scent and knew that the blond was now his. Sasuke lusted after the idea and shivers of delight trickled over the raven's skin as his mind thought of the different ways he would claim his prize.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Critisms, comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before anyone accuse me of stealing of someone else's story **yasha1215** and **vampire yuna** are the **same** person ^^V..it's a pain in the neck using different pen names so I decided to just stick to one: yasha1215.

And to all the **reviewers**, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

Sorry it took a verrrrry loooong time to update, things happened one after another and so on and so on…

Unlike the first chapter, this chapter (and future chapters) isn't beta'd, so please bear with the bad grammars and misspellings.

I have this story published in AFF, TONFA and aarinfantasy (registration needed), if you want to read in advance.

So, on to the story…

~0~0~0~0~0~

Title: **Devil's Own**

Title: Devil's Own  
Ratings: MA  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Warnings: Violence, graphic sex, rape  
Summary: Sasuke is an Oyabun (Yakuza Leader) who bought Naruto from the slave auctions. This story is based/inspired by the manga Okane ga Nai (NoMoney!). I borrowed some scenes and lines from the manga, so don't be surprised if you encounter familiar scenes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and TV Tokyo.

~0~0~0~

Still tangled in ribbons of dreams, bright cerulean eyes fought to focus. The soreness in his bound arms making it harder for him from doing so, broken images flashed through his watery memory. Strong hands grabbing him.. Someone injecting him. Black eyes. He felt a pang of headache as he tried to remember, he immediately squished it down; he blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head, clearing his mind. He closed his eyes for several moments, when he opened them, he takes in his surroundings.

The room was dark. The only source of light was the dim light coming from the wall lamp above his head. He moved his head from side to side, catching vague silhouettes of things in the room, and the comfortable soft bed e was lying in, and the owner of the room must have expensive tastes. But he felt strange; something was off in this situation. The pain in arms gave him a clue.

His wrist were bound, each cuffed to each opposite sides of the luscious bed he was lying in, spread wide. His situation scared him and he immediately struggled against his restraints pulling on the cuffs that were tightly secured to the bed making the pain in his arms intolerable. In his panic, he failed to noticed that it was day, the curtains were drawn to keep the light from coming in, but what was more disturbing is the fact that he is naked bound and naked only a thin layer of sheet covering his hips.

All his movements ceased as the door open. He didn't notice before that led to the bathroom opened, revealing a dark haired man wearing a silken black robe. Upon seeing the blonde waken, he slowly approached the bed, walking in agonizingly slow movements, eyes flashed with predatory gleam and a sinister smile on his lips that made the blue eyed boy even more scared. He stopped at the end of the bed, yanked the thin sheets and stared coldly at the blonde.

Blue eyes flashed angrily as he glared back at the raven haired Uchiha, "Stay away from me!" he said warningly and then resumed his struggling, yanking on the cuffs then thrashing on the bed wildly while screaming at the top of his lungs.

The seemingly blue eyed angel turned out to be an ill tempered, loud mouthed shrew. Uchiha Sasuke mused as he watched the screaming and kicking blonde on his bed, occasionally throwing obscenities with jabs of profanities to his person. The utter display of wildness didn't turn off the Uchiha, it amused him. The feisty spirit the blonde has made him lust on him even more.

Few minutes later….

As much as it entertained him, good things are bound to end. And Uchihas are not popular for their patience. He was convinced he had enough. When he climbed the bed he barely caught a foot that swiftly aimed for his face, he held it firmly in his hand and began massaging it, kneading the tired muscles of his sole. Having missed his target, the blonde boy send his other foot in retaliation but was gracefully caught by the raven man's other hand. Feet maniacally kicked as more screams were heard from the blonde, Sasuke continued his kneading that sends shivers to the blonde's spine. The blue eyed boy twisted his body uncomfortably, desperately trying to hide his budding erection; the black eyed man wasn't the one to missed details.

"You're already hard. I'm flattered," he teased, then continued on his ministration, eyeing the comical pole between the blonde's thighs.

"Stop molesting me, you ****ing bastard!" the blonde boy yelled, infuriated at his current predicament.

"I'm not molesting you. You've done it yourself," his voice tinged cool and twisted.

The blonde yelped when Sasuke pulled him roughly without any warning, painfully stretching him against his the cuffs. Left leg was pinned under the muscular thigh of the black eyed Uchiha and his right leg held in the man's strong grip, bent at the knee, and spread apart, displaying the blonde in a humiliating sprawl.

He screamed again as hot breathe tickled his shaft and silken tongue brushed along his length. "Don't be so dramatic," Sasuke said,"Your body already wants this, but, by all means scream all you want no one is going to help you."

The blue eyed boy's chest was heaving as warm fingers wrapped around his swollen member and grew hotter to the raven haired touch. He bit his lower lip hard to prevent a moan from escaping him; a wet tongue licked the tip of his member.

"PERVERT!" he yelped, obscenities flowing out of his mouth again.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Black haired introduced himself.

"I don't care who you are, bastard!" blue eyed snapped at him.

"I'm you master-"

"Master? MASTER?!," the blond boy grew hot with fury,"why you pompous idiot! Do I look like a dog to you so that you can master me?!" he yelled, his embarrassing situation suddenly forgotten.

Screams turned into muffled moans as wet mouth engulfed him, "You are mine. Now, what should I call my pet?" he asked, completely ignoring his wrath. He watched the blonde through his lashes as he continued on his task. Instead of receiving an answer the boy glared at him while biting his lower lip hard to keep him from moaning. 'I knew he would be difficult.'

"Alright." Sasuke sighed, as he withdrew from the leaking member, repositioning himself between the blonde's thighs, knees bent over his shoulders, "We're going to play a game, but don't worry you'll like this game."

The boy began to shake his head, as firm hand lifted his ass, arching him towards the black eyed man's finger.

"STOP!" the blue eyed blonde screamed again, his body grew tense at the probing finger and choked back a sob.

"There's no need to be scared," Sasuke said, noticing the terror slowly capering behind the blue eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, **** YOU! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" he shot back hotly, "What doctor tells a patient that the injection will hurt like a hell of son of a *itch?!"

The boy was obviously scared, Sasuke knew, but he also has an in-born stubbornness. Refusing to admit that he was actually scared, the boy's attitude amuses him to no end. But Uchiha Sasuke can be amused once. Twice. Nothing more.

So, in retaliation he pushed his finger in, then a second digit, and pushed deeper even more, making the boy cried in pain.

"STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!" the blonde begged.

"Very good," he said, then withdrew a finger but left the other one in his hole, "So, here is our game. You won't get to cum until you tell me your name."

The boy frowned, with no idea what was the so-called Uchiha Sasuke was talking about. This boy was stubbornly innocent and it was painfully obvious.

"Don't worry," Sasuke smiled evilly, "You'll understand. You'll just have to tell me your name."

Cerulean eyes widened in surprised as hot and wet mouth covered his length, tongue swirled around the tip, while the finger in his hole probed deeper and deeper, his other hand stroked the boy's hard member.

The feeling was insatiable, and before he realized what he was doing, he was caught up in the moans he desperately trying to muffled. His mind was screaming that this was wrong, they were both men and they shouldn't be doing this. But his body wouldn't listen; it's as if has the mind of its own. He found himself arching, giving more of him to his sinful mouth and lapping tongue. His mind reeled, edging him higher and higher to reach for the unknown, but just as he was to about to grab it, he would be forcefully backed down.

The raven haired male left the younger male's member to grip his ass firmly, his mouth swallowed his full length and sucked him inside, intensifying the experience. The blonde was now screaming in pure pleasure, hips thrust wildly into the wanting mouth, trying to relieve the mounting pressure that overwhelmed him. The sounds expelling from the blonde boy made him hot, he hungrily lapped at the leaking juices. He could feel his swollen member against his tight abdomen, how wonderful it would be to be inside him, but he was enjoying the boy too much to care. He can have his ass later.

He was helpless, strained and wanting, he couldn't help it. Now, he understood what he meant. Cutting through the clouded mind, he closed his fist against the cuffs and forced his mouth to formed words.

"Naruto!" he moaned loudly, "My name is Naruto!"

Pleased at his triumph, his head bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm, granting the blonde his much needed release. He held his quivering thighs firmly over his shoulders as he drank the liquids of released cum, lapping at the juices not wanting to miss a single drop.

The event had exhausted both of them, sliding his thighs of his shoulders; he crawled over him and settled comfortably between his legs. His hard member rested on the boy's flat stomach, and he put his head on the crook of his neck. The blue eyed boy is still panting, he could hear his heart beating fast along with his, he remembered his throbbing erection still needed to be relieve as dull sensation crawled through his body. He held him close and felt him trembled against him.

"Naruto," he whispered in his ears. He pulled his face up to see his flushed cheeks, he was frowning, hardened eyes refused to meet his.

"Naruto," he called again, more forceful this time. But the blonde didn't even flinched, even though he felt his body tensed. The painstakingly stubbornness rise up again.

He called his name again and received nothing. His frown deepened and jaws grind, "Bastard," Naruto said in a low, audible voice. He could feel the blonde's patience eroding, so was his.

He wretched his face towards his and pressed his mouth over his, forcing him to received his intruding tongue. The kiss was harsh, painful and aggressive. When Sasuke ended the kiss, the blonde was panting heavily.

Naruto's eyes felt heavy, he was too tired, he wanted to close them but the thought of the black haired Uchiha kept him awake. He had done so many things already, who knew what he might do when he fell asleep. He was about to resist tiredly when he leaned into him but was surprised when he reached pass him and released his first wrist.

Sasuke knew his arms were terribly hurting, though he liked him that way he couldn't tie him forever, could he? He was taken by surprise he released his second wrist, an accurate fist aimed straight to his face, he barely dodged it and grazed his chin.

Naruto was hoping to hit his face, or at least his nose, but he moved surprisingly fast, he just grazed his chin and it didn't seem to hurt the black haired male. So, before the Uchiha could recover from shock, he shoved him off and pounced on him, they landed on the floor with him on top of the Uchiha, he launched another attack on his face but strong hand grabbed his fist tightly. Unfazed, he drove his other fist but was stopped in mid-air, powerful fingers wrapped around his neck, blocking the air from entering his lungs, he brought his free hand on the steel fingers, trying to dislodge the vise like grip.

"And here I thought you understand the rules," Sasuke's voice dripped with venom as his hand clamped even more tightly on the boy's throat.

He forced him to yield, his face turning blue from lack of air, Naruto screamed in voiceless sound under the black eyed man's control. After agonizing moments, he stopped fighting him, his body grew limp. Sasuke cautiously released him and threw him on the floor beside him.

Quick fingers moved he used the tie on his robe to tie his hands behind his back; he yanked him forward and restrained himself from hitting him. Instead, he fisted the hair at the nape of his neck, blue eyes glaring angrily to his burning black eyes, gripping the hair tightly; he forced him towards the bed.

His upper body landed on the bed, his knees hit the floor, adding more pain to his already limping body. He gasped helplessly as Sasuke shoved his leg between his thighs, parting him open.

"You've made me so hot, I don't feel like finding the lube," he said darkly against his ear, "So, this is going to hurt."

To prove his point, he spread his ass cheeks and pulled his hips towards him, giving him an idea of what was to come. Naruto screamed and was surprised that his voice could still work.

"No. Stop." Naruto rasped, his vocal chords strained from all the screaming and shouting he had done.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he drove another inch shoving his full erection deep inside him. Sasuke's loud moan of pleasure drowned the blonde's cries of pain. The blonde had broken his resolve, he was now crying for all his worth. Begging the older male to stop and leave him alone.

"Please stop!," he cried, pride gone, "Please! Leave me alone!"

Driven by lust and anger, Sasuke cared less at the sobbing blonde beneath him, the hot and wet chasm encasing him drove him wild with passion and he pound on him mercilessly. With each thrust, he went deeper and deeper into him, sending the boy to desperate cries. His hand reached around to cup his erect member, pumping him with wild abandon while he thrust in him again and again and again. Suddenly, he stiffened; a low growl escaped his mouth and jerked heavily inside him. The boy's climax was teetering around the edge, he pumped him faster and felt him stiffened, and thick liquid coated his fingers.

Helpless and humiliated, Naruto was powerless as he gathered him in his arms, he held him close, rocking him gently and stroking his back. He heard the older male muttered something as he tried to comfort him, "I didn't want to hurt you…why did you do that…why did you make me lose my temper?"

Slowly his sobbing subsided into deep sighs. Sasuke kissed his face but he lay lifeless in his arms. He laid him gently on the bed and pulled the sheets around him.

He wanted to die, to be away from the man who had brutally abused him. Overcome by agony, Naruto wished for a dreamless sleep.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, or he had been there, in this room. When he woke up, he found himself lying comfortably on the bed, tucked under the covers and dressed in a ridiculously oversized pajama shirt. The faint scent of the black haired Uchiha clung to the fabric of the pajama top, pain and hatred welled up inside him as his mind reeled to the previous events. The way he had tried to fight him was an error on his part, the older male had the upper arm and he couldn't outmatch him. He would have to wait until the right opportunity presented itself.

There were more lights in the room, the curtains were drawn open, he could see the orange-purple sky behind the tall buildings, it was noon. His body felt heavy and throbbed with aching soreness as he padded slowly around the room. He moved with uneasiness, even the slightest movements caused a throbbing soreness.

He went to the living room and had a very good look at it, like the expensive things in the bedroom, furniture and appliances here are impressive too, the Uchiha have expensive tastes. He walked to the door to see if its open, of course it wasn't. 'Well, there's no harm in trying.'he thought. He tried several number combinations even his birthday but the door was just as stubborn as his, it would not open. His mind suggested he used a knife or needle to sabotage the damn thing but decide against it. "Nah, Naruto, you're watching too much movies," he said to himself. He could try the windows, that is, if he wanted to jumped at least fifty-storey high. He sighed, all the thinking made him hungry and his stomach was growling in agreement. Eat now think of escape later.

He raided the small kitchenette looking for food, he opened the fridge, and his mouth went dry when he saw a pitcher of juice. He poured himself a glass and took a drink; the cold substance soothed his dried throat. He failed to hear the door opened, a dark haired man walked in.

"What are you doing up already?" Sasuke asked, startling the blonde.

Naruto whirled around violently, the glass slipped his hand as he did so; he backed away from him in shock and fear. His trembling form sank to the floor, and began to pick up the pieces of the broken glass, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was sorry because of the broken glass or was sorry because he was scared of him, he wished it was the former, "Leave it," he said as he walked toward him.

Naruto flew to the nearby corner and hit his back against the drawers as Sasuke walked over to him. He crouched in front of him, the blonde blocked his face with his arms when the black eyed male lifted his hand, and braced himself for the hit, and none came.

Black eyes softened as he held the scared blonde in his arms, he scoped him up and held tighter, surprising the blonde. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for inflicting fear on him, "You're warm. You should rest." Sasuke whispered in his ears, he carried him back to the bedroom.

Naruto watched, eyes wide open and jaws dropped, as Sasuke bristled inside the closets, throwing everything in it outside. Complaining to the whereabouts of the stupid medical kit he had kept in one of his closets, "Where did I put that ****ing medical kit!?" Frustration crept on his face, veins started popping out on his temples, he looked like he was about to eat someone alive.

Naruto sweatdropped, "A-ano…I'll be fine. I just have to sleep it off, I always have this kind of fever," he offered.

"Then, that just makes it worse!" he yelled at him, more veins appeared on his head. Naruto blinked.

"Found it!" Sasuke said. Finally, after almost turning the room upside down, he found the small white box with Red Cross label on the cover. He took one medicine tablet out of its foil and gave it to the blonde, "Here, take it."

"Stop!" Naruto was about to popped the tablet in his mouth when he stopped him, "It's shouldn't be taken with empty stomach." He realized that he hadn't eaten since he brought him in his place, "Wait here."

The blonde waited patiently as he heard odd noises coming from outside the door, things fell down and a surprised yell. He almost shrieked when a harassed looking raven haired male enter the room with a tray of food in his hands.

Naruto looked down on the steaming bowl of noodles, while Sasuke waited for him to eat, but the boy looked like he didn't like what he prepared and he was becoming easily annoyed.

"Well, do you like it?" he finally asked.

"It's ramen."

"You're observant," he remarked. "Now, eat it. Don't worry, I didn't put anything weird in it."

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, if you don't like it…"

"No, I like it. It smells delicious." The blonde said softly, "It's just that it's the first time someone cares for me. Thank you." The hatred he felt for him chipped slowly, 'He is nice, although he is a pervert.' he thought.

Sasuke ruffled his blonde hair, "It's my first time doing this to anyone," he admitted. "You're welcome, dobe."

~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Hate it? Like it? You know the drill..^^


	3. Chapter 3

Reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

A/N: Not beta'd. Bad grammar and misspellings alert.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Title: **Devil's Own**

Ratings: MA  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Warnings: Violence, graphic sex, rape  
Summary: Sasuke is an Oyabun (Yakuza Leader) who bought Naruto from the slave auctions. This story is based/inspired by the manga Okane ga Nai (NoMoney!). I borrowed some scenes and lines from the manga, so don't be surprised if you encounter familiar scenes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and TV Tokyo.

~0~0~0~

When Naruto woke up, the room was filled with light, curtains drawn open, it was day. His body felt strange sensations; he was facing the wall, strong arms wrapped around him caressing a taut peak, while the other slid between his legs. He squirmed, trying to move away, but Sasuke held him tighter, kissing the hollow of his neck up to his ear. Naruto closed his eyes, remembering the horror of previous events, when the black eyed male pulled him closer, his fears struggled with his growing lust. Then, Sasuke was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the Uchiha didn't intend to molest him again, but dismay for his discontinuing, and shame and hatred for himself for feeling that way.

He turned over to his side, eyes still closed; he could hear him moving around the room. With gathered courage, he slowly opened his eyes; embarrassment and awe, emotions he convinced himself wasn't his own, merged with something within him as he cautiously traveled his eyes in his naked glory; his broad chest, flat stomach and narrow hips, and the strangely appealing organ between his legs. His face turned red as he closed his eyes in total shame. 'What was so appealing in that?! You got one too!' he chided himself. When he opened them again, the Uchiha was donned in business attire; he has pale skin, his glossy hair framed his handsome face and his beautiful black eyes were fringed with long lashes and graceful brows above it, his straight nose, stern lips and firm chin gave him an authoritarian demeanor. He looked away immediately, face beet red when Sasuke caught his gaze.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked with a smug look on his face.

Blushing,"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Get up. It's late."

Boisterous laughter filled the room as the blonde rose from the bed, pillow covering his lower region. Blue eyes narrowed into slits, "What's so funny?" he asked, irritated at the laughing Uchiha.

"You. Why act so shy? I've already seen every inch of you," Sasuke replied, amused at the irate blonde,"What would you like for breakfast?"

Naruto ignored him; he stomped to the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. After thirty minutes, he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair damp and a big white towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke saw him and motioned him at the breakfast table, set while he was taking a bath. The blonde ate silently with occasional glares at the Uchiha who simply sipped his coffee as he watched him eat. After they finished, he handed him a shopping bag filled with clothes, "Here, put these on." He said.

He waited for him to leave, but when Sasuke leisurely leaned against the chair, he realized that he wanted to watch him dress. "Damn pervert," he muttered under his breath.

He turned his back on him causing the Uchiha to laugh loudly; he hastily put on the clothes: orange and black t-shirt, jeans and a pair of shoes. He walked to the mirror to straighten his hair, Sasuke walked towards him and wordlessly ruffled his hair into messy strands, "I like it better this way," he said.

"But I don't like it," he complained.

"I didn't ask what you like," Sasuke retorted.

"You already had your way with me," the blonde glared up at him, "maybe we could compromise."

"There's no compromise, dobe," he sighed as he leaned down to kiss his cheek, noticing the way his fist clenched, black eyes leveled with blue ones, he glared at him sharply, "Don't even think about it," he warned, then kissed him.

Naruto followed the black haired male; he opened the door for him. There was a man with spiky black hair and black shades, stood in the hallway, waiting patiently. Upon seeing the Uchiha, he left his spot and bowed to them.

Sasuke just nodded. Naruto bowed his head; greeting the other male, "Ohayo…" he looked at the other man with dark shades questioningly.

The man stared at him, and then looked at Sasuke, waiting for some kind of permission, Uchiha nodded his head, "Shino," he finally said.

"Ohayo, Shino-san!" Naruto greeted, face lightening up the thought of meeting someone other than the Uchiha prick.

They walked to the elevator, Shino, get in first to check threats and abnormalities, finding none, he motioned for them to enter. Naruto peered at the oceanic beauty through the glass wall, birds flying at the blue sky of Tokyo harbor as the elevator slowly taking them to the lobby of the building.

While they waited for the car, Naruto spotted a young boy smiling at him, he smiled back. A black limousine stopped in front of them, another man in black suit climbed down the car and opened the passenger's door, the man unlike the other one, has long black hair tied tightly behind his head, face less scarier than the latter, he greeted him just like he greeted Shino and learned that his name is Shikamaru. Before climbing the car, he turned his head to the spot where he saw the smiling boy, but he was gone.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked once inside the car.

"You'll see."

The limo entered the large gate of the Uchiha mansion; Naruto's eyes bulged with amazement as he took in the beauty of the grand estate. A two-storey traditional Daimyo mansion made of fine hard wood, shoji screens and tatami floors. A separated dojo building connected to the mansion by a long hallway, a large bathhouse that is big enough to be a public bath, and two separate large buildings. Beautiful landscapes surrounded the garden with ferns and wild flowers, a koi pond in the middle of the garden with bamboo fountain. Even the posts were decorated with paper lanterns. A vast forest lay at the background. Men and women wore traditional clothes; kimono for women and hakama and gi for men.

Black eyes softened, as he watched the blonde's face lit up with excitement as he slid open each and every door he could find, sometimes squealing in delight when he found something extraordinary like a large wide screen television at the entertainment room or the doubled-door fridge full of foods and different snacks in the kitchen. He was very friendly, smiling and talking to everyone he saw.

"This will be your new home from now on," Sasuke said, "and this is our room," he showed him the room. Naruto looked around amazed. "You can do whatever you want in this house, but," he caught the blonde by the shoulders and gently turned him around to face him, "there are rules," his face and voice suddenly grew serious, "You belong to me and I won't tolerate any insubordination. You won't go to the guard's or women's compound. You'll do whatever I tell you, whenever I tell you. No one will speak to you without my permission and you won't speak to anyone except to the one I'll appoint to accompany you. Do you understand?"

"No."

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto glared back.

"I'm not your slave or your dog and I refuse to follow your stupid rules."

Sasuke sighed heavily. His head was pounding and he knew he was nearing to strangle the blonde, "You. Are. Mine.," he said, emphasizing each word with every squeeze on the blonde's shoulder, "You will follow my rules and you will live here."

"I will not be a prisoner." Naruto insisted.

"You will stay here." Uchiha said with finality.

"Make me," he challenged.

Kami-sama! He's so stubborn!

"Fine.," he said, changing his tactic.

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I would let you go free," he told him, the blonde's face lit up, "But you have to pay me back."

"Eh?" his smile turned into scowl.

"The money I used to buy you and the money I used to bribed the Oto men. All together it's two billion. It's your debt from now own."

"WHAT!?" blue eyes widened in disbelief. 'How in the world he could pay that?'

"Until you pay off the debt, you belong to me." Sasuke said smugly.

"Eh!?!"

Sasuke's smile widened as he watched the blonde's shocked face, "Don't worry, I'll give you a job. From now on, I'll buy you for five hundred thousand each time."

They were seated on the porch, Sasuke was reading some documents while Naruto sat sulking beside him, and he was getting restless as he watched the dark haired male study at some documents for hours. He looked around cautiously; there were twenty-five to thirty men of various shapes and sizes scattered around the area. They averted their eyes when he looked at them, but there was one eager and familiar friendly face in the crowd; a black haired boy, about his age and height, who had smiled at him back at the condominium building.

Naruto desperately wanted to talk to him and escaped his boredom, Sasuke caught their mutual glances, "Do you know him?" he asked, putting down the paper.

"Not really. But we shared smiles back at the condo lobby," Naruto replied.

"Hn. You seemed to have made friends already," Sasuke nodded and the boy approached them, "You have my permission to talk to him, Sai. You can walk to the woods if you like but don't go too far. And keep a respectable distance from him."

He and Sai became friends immediately as they walked towards the woods, Naruto felt happy and ease with him. Sai's face lit up when he asked how he happened to be with the Yakuuza. Black eyes shone with excitement as he relates his story…

He became very defensive when Naruto asked him how he could have chosen such a dark and twisted life. He heard rumors about Yakuza and none of them were good.

"Look at me," Sai said, "my parents were killed and I was sent to slavery. Sasuke-sama came and took me with him. Now, I'm a free man."

"But, I can't see you as a mob, Sai," Naruto shook his head, but added more, not wanting to lose his new found friendship. Instead he listened to his stories, about the Yakuza and about him being belonged to the brotherhood….

When the sun's last rays touched the horizon, one glance from the Konoha's Oyabun and Naruto was at his side again.

All is well for the blue eyed blonde as days passed, he was getting eased around the black haired Oyabun, even though he would kissed and groped him as a hobby, but not doing anything passed that.

It became a routine, Naruto would go to the kitchen when Sasuke left for work, and talked to Ino and Ten-Ten, as the girls cooked and he eat. The only men that could talked to him was the Uchiha and Sai.

Everyone seemed to be kind to him, except for one…

A red Porsche arrived at the Uchiha mansion, a pink haired woman dressed in a very sexy outfit climbed out of the car.

"Sakura-sama," Hyuuga Neji, the Oyabun's right hand, greeted her at the door, surprise hidden in his stoic face.

Ignoring him, she walked pass him and straight inside the mansion. She scanned every room looking for a certain someone, Neji following behind her. She found what she was looking for in the kitchen, eating snacks and talking merrily to his new found friends. She entered the room wordlessly, startling the occupants of the room. Sai, Ino and Ten-ten bowed and greeted her. Naruto followed.

"So Naruto…is it?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto nodded. He could see that the woman despised him; her voice was thick with hatred towards him.

"Listen, I've been with Sasuke since we were young. We have a lot of history. In fact, he was my first…"

"Go to the point," Naruto interrupted her, impatience in his voice. He surely didn't like the woman either, "I have no interest of learning the history of Sasuke poking you."

Ten-Ten couldn't help the burst of giggles coming out of her mouth, Sai and Ino jabbed her with their elbows to stop her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her and started walking towards her direction; Ten-Ten immediately stopped giggling when she saw her angry face.

"G-gomen nasai, Sakura-sama" she apologized.

Sakura was about to slapped her when Naruto's voice got her attention.

"I'm the one you're here for, Miss…' he suddenly forgotten her name, "whoever you are. So, leave her alone," his lips tightened and he wanted to smack the woman's face.

Sakura's mouth drew into frown, she turned around to face him, "I will give you money, double your auction price even, just leave Sasuke alone," she offered him coldly.

"Sakura-sama" Neji interjected, but was cut off.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you," she brushed him off, "Well?" she asked the blonde.

"Not interested." Naruto began walking away. 'These rich people think they can solve everything with money!'

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back,"Sasuke is just using you to entertain himself and I'm not going to wait for him to get tired of you. I'm planning to wed him before the year ends. So, you better take my offer while I'm still feeling generous."

Naruto grabbed her hand and flung her aside, "I have no interest in your money," he glared at her, "And don't ever touch me again or this entertainment will kick your ass."

She lifted her hand to strike him but Neji grabbed her hand and held it firmly, "You better leave, Sakura-sama," he said, "Sasuk-sama will not like it if he knew you come here uninvited. I will inform him of your 'visit'."

She angrily took her hand back and proceeded to the door, "This isn't over yet, Naruto. You'll regret this," she warned before she left.

That night, while they were having dinner Sasuke asked him about the 'visit'. Ino and Ten-Ten eavesdropped through the door.

"What did Sakura want with you?"

"Nothing." The blonde replied.

"Don't keep secrets from me, Dobe. Sakura is a very dangerous woman," he told him with thinning patience.

"She said she owns you." Naruto said.

"No one owns me," he corrected, "What else? Did she threaten you?"

Naruto remained silent. He didn't want to talk about it; he knew Neji had already told him all about it. So, what's with the line of questioning?

"Answer me." Sasuke's patience hangs in a thread.

"Look, Teme, I'm not your dog you could command at your will and I will not answer your damn question."

The eavesdroppers' eyes widened. No one. Absolutely no one had ever tried to answered back the master of the house, if ever there is one, he was surely not around anymore to tell the tale.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the retreating boy, lips closed tightly. He couldn't understand the blonde's persistence in giving him a hard time. He followed him their room. Naruto ignored his brooding face and kept his back to him. Sasuke came behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulled him closer to his body. He started kissing him behind his ear and neck, Naruto closed his eyes, goosebumps running up and down his spine.

"Why must you always be so difficult, Dobe. I just want to hear them from you. How can I protect you if you keep secrets from me," his breathe tickling his ear.

"I'm sure Neji-san told you about it. So, what's the point of asking me?" he struggled against him, "Leave me alone."

"Alright. Let's forget about it." Sasuke told, holding him tighter. He knew the blonde tended to be that way when he didn't get his way. So, he just had to give in.

His breathing getting heavier as he placed kisses down his shoulders, slowly peeling the blonde off his clothes, Naruto turned around to see the Uchiha's black eyes heavy with desire. He smiled up at him.

He looked him in the eyes and cupped his face, "Trust me, Dobe," his voice grew tighter and constricted, "I promise I will take care of you."

Sasuke laid him on the bed; the blonde didn't resist but encourage him to go on. Their mouths met in fevered kiss; velvet on velvet, tongues teasing each other. Tension and passion filled it. The scent of the black haired male registered in the heat of the night, filling his nostrils, it drove the blonde's confusion away.

Sasuke's hand dropped to his shoulder to the small of his back, then lower, cupping his ass, pulling him against him. His erect member pressed against him, his shivers of desire matched the blonde.

He was no longer the Oyabun, he was Sasuke. Just Sasuke. Somehow he was now his.

Naruto pressed himself closer to him, running his hand through the dark mass of hair, tugging it. His hair felt like silk through his fingers, his palm roamed the flesh under his shirt; he unbuttoned and threw his shirt. His fingers delighted in the soft skin, the muscle in his arms flexed under the blonde's warm lips.

He kissed his shoulder up to his neck and to the soft skin behind his ear, sucking and licking along his way. After that time having his hands cuffed, this freedom sets him on fire. And then he kissed him, sucking Sasuke's lips into his mouth, proud oh his power over the older male.

His body responded to him the way it always did, it burned with pleasure. He felt a flash of contempt as he suddenly thought of their first night together. He hated him for a moment for making him loathe himself. Naruto began to pull away.

But Sasuke would have none of that. He pulled the blonde towards him and engaged him in a deep kiss. The sensation of his grazing teeth across his skin made the blonde's pride and doubt retreated to the dark recess of his mind and stay there.

Sasuke didn't need cuffs and robe ties to make the blonde his, Naruto surrendered himself completely to him.

Naruto arched his body, offering his chest to the Uchiha's wanting mouth, urging him to suckle a taut peak. Sasuke happily complied; he captured a nipple between his teeth, lapping it with his tongue. The blonde's moaned of pleasure encouraged the Uchiha to go further. Sasuke turned his attention to the other neglected peak, giving it the same treatment.

He traveled his mouth down south, planting open-mouthed kisses on his heaving chest, to the flat stomach down to his navel, and then finally to the place where he surely would make the blonde's world teetered.

He sucked harder, taking his whole length inside his mouth, Naruto gripped the sheets tightly, mewling incoherent words as he bucked his hips matching the intensity of Sasuke's suckling.

"Sasuke," he moaned.

Sasuke suddenly froze at the sound of his name on the blonde's lips, this is the first time Naruto had ever called his name.

Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him up and kissed him deeply. His hands trailed down his shoulders down the Uchiha's stomach, continuing downwards until he reached his pants, fumbling with the belt, he slowly unzipped him and eased his hand inside his pants and pulled out his hard member, he slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, Sasuke moaned into his mouth.

If the blonde continued his doing, he wouldn't last. He pried his lips from his and get out of the bed, earning a protest from him. He let his pants fell to the floor and walked to the bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube.

He pulled Naruto on top of him to straddle his legs. He poured an enormous amount of lube and coated his hard member; he poured another and applied it to the blonde's rear hole.

He lifted him, sat him down his shaft with ease movements, with sudden twitched of Sasuke's hips, Naruto sat mounted over the erect organ.

"Ride me, Dobe," he demanded.

Naruto moved slowly, trying to get used to his position, and when he finally found a tolerable rhythm, Sasuke followed it with his hips, groaning in pleasure beneath him. Naruto rode him for a generous amount of time, his knees began to give in and he was getting dizzy, Sasuke saw that he wasn't going to keep up; he rolled over him and rode him with rampant thrust.

He was moving fast, pounding his territory in earnest. He kissed his neck while his hand

gripped the blonde's member, pumping him wildly. Naruto let out a moan of mixed pleasure and pain, Sasuke's sweat dripping as he kissed the blonde's face. He felt his climax coming, he thrust harder, Naruto's hips lifting to meet him, and their bodies melting together as they both exploded.

Naruto waited for disgust and regret, but felt only a sense of inner peace and safety by his arms. He sighed contentedly as Sasuke's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. ^_^V


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!! ^_^

Minna-san, thank you thank you THANK YOU very much for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate it so much. Arigato gozaimasu!!

~0~0~0~0~

Title: **Devil's Own**

Ratings: MA  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Warnings: Violence, graphic sex, rape  
Summary: Sasuke is an Oyabun (Yakuza Leader) who bought Naruto from the slave auctions. This story is based/inspired by the manga Okane ga Nai (NoMoney!). I borrowed some scenes and lines from the manga, so don't be surprised if you encounter familiar scenes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and TV Tokyo.

~0~0~0~0~

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the open door of the balcony, cold morning breeze passed the swaying curtains and into the sleeping blonde, snuggled comfortably beside a warm Uchiha body, suggesting that the slumber is over. Sasuke nudged him gently and told to get up for breakfast; a soft kiss planted on his lips flooded his mind with the warm memories of the night before. Smile grazing his lips as he slowly opened his cerulean eyes; Sasuke's back facing him as he put on a pair of sweatpants.

"Teme," Naruto called, an insult only he could call him, "where did you get that scar on your back?" he asked sleepily.

As Sasuke turned the hardness in his eyes and the firmness straining his jaw startled him, "That's none of your business," he replied coldly.

His answer destroyed the residue of warmth and the trust he had work hard for him, as surely as the sun decimated the night. He looked at him with sadness and hurt, and saw only the yakuza he feared. The night before must have been a dream, a pretense, a cruel joke that made him trusts the Uchiha momentarily. Inwardly crying, he followed him out of the room.

Hyuuga Neji stepped forward and greeted them with the news that one of the men had been caught for treason, leaking information to the rival organization. "Sundown punishment for the traitor," Sasuke murmured, Neji left. By the coldness in his voice and the sternness on his face told him that the accused traitor was in for some serious punishment, or worse.

He followed the black haired male into the garden, the traitor was already tied to the crossed wooden pole, his arms and legs were pulled tautly. The two men wearing black masks didn't bother to hand he clothes, and there were knives of different shapes and sizes on the table near them.

All the men and women of the estate gathered in the garden. The tall man of the two masked men slowly cut the tied man's skin while the other pulled them off as the offender cried for mercy. As the first cut exposed his flesh and piteously scream came out of his mouth, Naruto turned his head in disgust and pity. Sasuke roughly grasped the hair at his nape and thrust his head forward, "You will watch," he whispered, "Everyone is required to watch."

In spite of him, Naruto closed his eyes but could not block out the grotesque screams as the men tore more skin, exposing more bleeding flesh. Every time the tearing skin exploded in pain, he was filled with loathing. Just as he thought the punishment is over, came the worse. He heard the Uchiha ordered to release the crows; flapping wings and squawking could be heard as the birds ate the bleeding flesh of the slowly dying man.

His knees turned to jelly and he suddenly felt nauseous as he looked at the grotesque sight before him.

Uchiha Sasuke's hand felt cold as he guided him towards the dining room, "It's a cruel world, Dobe. You must get used to it."

"And become crueler than the rest of you," he spat.

Sasuke lifted his chin with his fingers, for a long moment he searched for his reflection in the blonde's wet eyes, tears fell freely down his cheeks, "It's a matter of discipline and warning as well. There are worse forms of cruelty…" he started to explain but decided it would be foolish in the blonde's current situation, "Come on, let's eat breakfast," he said as if nothing happened.

"I cant," Naruto said miserably, "I really can't eat and I doubt if I can get used to such cruelty."

A sense of peril permeated the house and engulfed Naruto as the days passed. Surprise attacks would be a disaster as essential information was leaked to the enemies. The strain of the situation showed on the Uchiha; he was tense, irritable and always on the verge of anger. The pressures of the situation kept him busy. He had kept Naruto locked in their room and refused to let him out and rarely talked to him. The ruffled pillows and warm indentation on the bed next to him were the only indications that he had come and gone.

His other sense of foreboding was deeply personal. He told himself that he was a cruel, treacherous and dangerous man, a devil himself, dragging him into a quagmire of sexuality from which he might never be freed. He knew he would never want to be in his arms again. If he didn't escape from him soon his basic instinct would make him his slave for as long as he wanted – maybe longer. Somehow he must distant himself away from him without incurring his wrath.

The next couple of weeks, Sasuke had kept his distance. There were no gentle black eyes following him in the garden, no secret smiles as he fed the fishes in the pond. Naruto ate and slept alone. Once, he had called him to join dinner with him, but they didn't exchanged words. When he had finished eating, he was given a stark command, "Go to bed, Naruto."

Naruto. He had called him by his name, not 'dobe' or 'usaratonkachi' that he used to teased him as an endearment. The friendly hues of his black eyes are gone, replaced by a frightening dark abyss, not even a hint of compassion was left. He was back to the man who brutally abused him. Naruto began to wonder what he did wrong to make the Uchiha mad at him.

There were loud cheers at the garden, expensive wines and foods flooded. The threat had been resolve and possible attacks were breached, everyone was celebrating except for a certain blue eyed blonde.

Sasuke found him placing his clothes into a bag when he entered their room. He stood watching him for a moment, then asked with sarcasm in his voice, "Exactly, what do you think you're doing?"

"Packing."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Well, it seems that the problem is over and you're not sleeping here anymore," he answered as he picked up the bag, "I thought you wanted your room back. So, I'm going to stay with Sai."

"Well, that's very nice of you. You're just going to the men's compound filled with flesh starved men. And who do you think can protect you?"

"Sai could help me until you decide…"

His cold voice cut him off, "Sometimes you are incredibly stupid."

The sharp barb triggered a surging anger that breached his fear in him. He glared up at him, red-faced, "I maybe stupid but I'd rather be there than stay here with you."

Sasuke roughly grabbed him by the hair, his jaw set tightly and his eyes chilled with anger. The fiery blue eyes replaced by fear as he fumbled for words to make it right and to set the Uchiha's anger aside, "It's just…I thought…I mean…"

He threw a withering look as he cut him off again, "I know damn well what you meant," he pulled his face towards him, "You are no better than slave here, my personal slave that is. You will take orders like everybody around here."

He flung him on the bed and captured his lips in a brutal kiss, painfully forcing him to respond. His hand grasped his wrist and pinned his arms above his head. Trembling, Naruto closed his eyes in fear, certain that the older male was going to rape him again, beat him, or worse. Suddenly the pressure dissolved, the door slid shut and he was safely alone in his misery. If Sasuke returned that night he wasn't aware of it.

Naruto woke up to the soft breathing against his face, hot air fanning his nose. He left his comfortable sleep with grudge and opened his eyes. His face turned red when he met face to face with the sleeping Uchiha, their lips were only centimeters apart. His soft breathing was very alluring and he was tempted to close the gap between them and kissed those parted lips. He wanted to reach for him and pulled him closer, to feel his lips against his and showed him how much he missed him, but the image of the black haired yakuza prevented him from doing so.

The blonde shivered when he realized their position, strong arms wrapped around him. His pajama top had ridden up to his stomach and Sasuke's hand rested in his exposed backside, his right leg was caught between the older male's strong thighs.

He squirmed and pushed at his chest, desperately trying to escape his strong grip. Sasuke pulled him back roughly and crushed him against strong chest. He nuzzled his neck; hot breathe tickling the sensitive skin, "It's early in the morning, Dobe. Don't start," his voice muffled while his hand caressed his back and bottom cheeks sensuously. He placed wet kisses on the blonde's neck up to the back of his ear, caressing the sensitive spot with his tongue, "I have been busy with a lot of things this last few days," Sasuke said as he continued his attack on the blonde's upper body. He dragged a tongue on his collarbone, "I missed you, Dobe."

Naruto's body ached deliciously against Sasuke's ministrations. He was moaning and mewling incoherent words, head was swimming in pleasurable sensations until he felt something hard bumped on his thigh. Eyes snapped open; the pleasure brought by the Uchiha wasn't enough to keep the image of the cruel man at bay.

"Stop!" Naruto shrieked, struggling violently against strong hold, trying to get away, even if it means he would stoop low. And stoop low he did. Sharp teeth clamped on the Uchiha's arm causing the wounded flesh to bleed.

"****ing minx," Sasuke smacked the blonde's exposed bottom cheek painfully making the blonde free his bleeding arm. He yanked on the hair on his nape until he cried in pain, he placed his mouth on his, kissed him hard, hurting and punishing him at the same time.

He had his fingers around Naruto's throat while dragging him out of the bed, the blonde was turning blue. But even in his defeat, he glared up at him. He wasn't even sorry for what he had done. Sasuke released the throat of the errant blonde before he choked him to death, only to grip at the golden locks painfully. Sasuke raised his hand to strike him, but at the way he flinched, he stopped.

Sasuke cursed himself for stopping, the blonde deserved it. If he were someone else, he would probably floating by now, on the Tokyo bay in a barrel filled with cement for just thinking of hurting him. But not Naruto, he could never hurt him, not when his taste and lingering scent flooded his senses. He lowered his hand pulled him into his chest, he held him tightly until he stopped struggling.

"I told you, I won't tolerate disobedience," he said darkly.

Naruto turned and 'hmped' away from him, apparently still angry. Sasuke wondered hat the blonde had to be mad about, he's the one who hurt him. If there is anyone who has the right to be angry it was him.

"But I'm in a good mood today. So, you'll get to choose…just this once." He sighed.

The blonde looked at him confused.

Sasuke led his hand down and pressed it in front of his pants, where his member was surprisingly erect, "Dobe, where do you want this, in your mouth or in your ass?"

Naruto began to struggle again, but Sasuke pulled at his golden hair roughly, shoving towards a near by wall.

"Fine," he growled, gripping his hair tightly, he pulled the blonde's pajama pants down, "Then, I'll choose."

"No!" Naruto screamed and used all his strength to turn around. Familiar fear creeping to his cerulean eyes as he looked at his cold stare, "Please no," he whimpered.

"No, Dobe? That's not what I want to hear from you."

"No." he said softly, Sasuke had to strained his ears to hear him and watched as the young blonde slowly sank down to his knees, pulled the Uchiha's pants down and looked at his erection.

He was tempted to refuse him, he wanted his dobe to be feisty again, fight him, screamed and kicked at him as he forced him to bend over and had his way with him. But, on the other hand, this could be the blonde's way to get even with him, he's been fooled before, little minx that he was.

Sasuke watched cautiously as pink tongue gingerly flicked at his tip, "You already know what it felt like to have my cock in your ass, Dobe. If I feel any of your teeth, I won't hesitate to fill your ass with a baseball bat," he said threateningly. He touched the top of his hair and rhe blonde flinched, he almost regretted what he had said.

He guided him towards until his cock filled his mouth, he didn't wait for him to adjust to his size and pushed his entire length in. the blonde gagged, his tongue pushed against his member. Sasuke completely fell to the warmth and goodness of his mouth; he pushed harder, filling his throat. He pounded on him wildly and was impressed as the blonde began to keep up. Naruto placed his arms around him, grasping his bottom cheeks to keep his balance. The black haired male stop thrusting and let the blonde move the way he wanted.

When his seeds began to spill from the end of his tip, he held his golden head in place, semen spurted into his mouth and the blonde choked on the seeds.

"You will drink it all," he rasped.

Much to the Uchiha's delight, Naruto brought his tongue over his length, cleaning him until stiffness left his member.

Still breathing heavily, he pulled his pants up before pulling the blonde to his feet, pushing into the wall and kissed him possessively, tasting his own flavor on the blonde's tongue.

Naruto refused to look at him as he softly caressed the smooth skin on his back, running his hand on the curve of his ass and rested on his hip. His free hand tilted Naruto's chin to meet his gaze, "I warned you before, and if you do that again,"he said, "I'll see to it that I'll enjoy your every punishment."

Sasuke watched his eyes flickered dangerously, fire danced around the edges as the blonde's fiery spirit came back to life. There was no doubt he was going to retaliate, but it certainly the answer he wouldn't like. So, he closed the gap between them then kissed him senseless before he could make him angry again.

"Wow! You're so handsome, Naru-chan!" Ino and Ten-Ten squealed while circling the blonde wearing a black Armani suit with silken ties.

He and Sasuke were going to attend a gathering at the Master Oyabun's place. Oyabun's of different districts, politicians and the rich people of high society will be there. The blonde didn't want to come, worrying of him not fitting in or being left out, But sasuke insisted rather commanded him to come with him.

Sai knocked and entered the room, walking to the blonde, "You look good, Naruto," he said, then gave him a small velvet box, "Here, Sasuke-sama wants you to wear this."

Naruto opened the small box and gasped, A white gold band Rolex watch was inside it, "Maybe the Teme is lending this for the night," he said when Ino asked if it's a gift from Sasuke.

"I doubt it," Ten-Ten said, "By the way you look tonight, it'll be yours by tomorrow morning," she winked at him.

Naruto blushed.

Unlike the Uchiha mansion, the Master Oyabun's estate was in modern structure with a large granite fountain in front of the mansion. It was as big as a castle, men with sniffing guard dogs and surveillance cameras scattered all around the place.

The host, a middle aged man about fifty with long white hair, greeted them as they entered the ballroom hall; his warm smile put the blonde at ease, "Welcome. I'm you decided to come, Sasuke," he said.

"Happy fiftieth birthday, old man," Sasuke greeted back.

He turned to the blonde, "And who might be this charming little boy?"

"Naruto…right?" a tall, slender and bosomy woman with blonde hair that looked like twenty years than Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded. She smiled at him then turned to the Uchiha, "You brought charming merchandise from the Oto, Uchiha. No wonder, they are after your head."

Sasuke glanced at him' "Yes. But he is also a loud mouthed shrew."

Before Naruto could answer back, a pink haired woman in a very revealing evening dress approached them, "Sasuke, I'm glad you came," she said saucily, snaking herself around the Uchiha's arm and gave him a heated kiss. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Hello, Naruto. We meet again." She gave him a fake smile, hatred perfectly hidden.

"I believe you've already met but were not introduced properly," Sasuke said, "This is Sakura, Jiraiya's daughter. And this is Naruto, he's with me," he formally introduced the two.

Naruto gave her a tight smile, how he wanted to slap off that fake smile off the obnoxious woman's face. Taking the black haired male's hand, he tugged it lightly. Sasuke was surprised yet glad at the blonde's display of possessiveness.

"We are holding the line, Sakura. And there are lot of guests to be greeted," Sasuke told her as he took her arms off of him, "Come on, Dobe."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto as they walked inside the hall, Sasuke introducing him to every one. Sasuke was hers and she was not about to lose him into some blonde pet.

"This should be fun," Tsunade commented, taking Jiraiya's arm leaving a seething pink haired woman to greet the coming guests.

Sasuke introduced him to Gaara and his two siblings, Kankuro and Temari from Sabaku district, the red head tracing his face with his eyes making the blonde blushed and Sasuke annoyed; Father and son, Guy and Lee, wearing an identical god-awful green suit, smiled and raised their thumbs at him in greeting, Naruto tried not to cringed as he smiled back.

At last, they came to the tall, long black haired man with calming black eyes. His pretty but unmistakably masculine face mesmerized Naruto. He felt his cheeks burned, Sasuke introduced them, and adding that he would be in a trip in a few days and that his older brother would be in-charge of his affairs while his gone and that Naruto would be left in his care.

"Of course, I will take care of you, Naruto. And protect you from harm but it will also be hard for me to protect you from myself," he smiled at him, "Now, I see why my little brother keeps you hidden away," he said then turned to Sasuke, "Make one mistake with this boy, little brother. I will take him away from you."

Sasuke glared at him.

At that, Jiraiya asked everyone to be seated, endless parade of foods and drinks filled the main table. 'So much food to eat, while there are people who are lucky enough to eat, at least once a day. But, I doubt if trivial things like that even crossed their minds' he thought warily.

Lee, sitting on his side kept on bombarding him questions about himself. Sasuke sat on his other side but Sakura kept him occupied with brassy flirtations. She was giggling about something and kept pressing her chest against his arm while Sasuke kept pulling away. He kept glancing at the blonde beside him who was busy smiling and blushing at his brother, felt jealousy instantly. Sakura noticed his glances and became furious; the blonde didn't even pay attention to them and was engrossed with his smiles and blushes towards the older Uchiha.

While Sasuke was 'busy', the older Uchiha explained something to him from to time or tried to draw him into conversation. His attention made Naruto feel special. He stdudied at his delicate face, his pale skin and his long black hair, he blushed deep red when he caught him staring.

When the meal was over, Jiraiya ushered Sasuke to the garden, they stood there in silence. The old man was watching the blonde in amusement. He cleared his throat, "I want Naruto to visit me at least, once a week. I missed having a son," he said.

"Does Sakura know about it? I doubt if she'll like it."

"Sakura," he began, "Don't worry about her. My adoptive daughter is obsessing about something…someone she can never have. I assure you, Sasuke. Your blonde will not be harmed."

"But I still don't think it's a good idea," he hesitated.

"You've changed," Jiraiya smiled, "I'd like to buy him from you and let him go, but I know you'll never let anyone else have him, I can see that already."

"You like my brother a lot," Sasuke said as they entered their room, "I suppose it's alright, but don't like him too much," he warned.

That night, Naruto unwillingly shared his bed, Sasuke claimed him over and over again, driving him to the point between pain and ecstasy. By dawn, he lay lifeless in his arms and wondered what night it would be like with Uchiha Itachi.

~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Hope you liked it! Have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions? You know what to do. Just click that review button and tell me what me you think. God bless everyone!! 'Till next chapter… ^_^V


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, to all the REVIEWERS and READERS, thank you very much…XD

I made an illustration of this fic two years ago, so if you want to see, here's the link: /d1ne0rc

~0~0~0~0~

Title: **Devil's Own**

Ratings: MA  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Warnings: Violence, graphic sex, rape  
Summary: Sasuke is an Oyabun (Yakuza Leader) who bought Naruto from the slave auctions. This story is based/inspired by the manga Okane ga Nai (NoMoney!). I borrowed some scenes and lines from the manga, so don't be surprised if you encounter familiar scenes.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and TV Tokyo.

~0~0~0~0~

"That Sasuke of yours is very protective of you," Itachi said to the blonde beside him as they watched the black car drove away taking the younger Uchiha to his destination.

"He's not my Sasuke," Naruto replied sullenly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Naruto looked at him directly in the eyes, "Will you, Itachi-san?" he said then smiled,"I rather hope not."

Itachi stood there spellbound. The blonde's meaning was unmistakable. But did he fully realize what he was saying? Before he could protest that he belonged to his brother and he certainly couldn't forget it, Ino came and told them breakfast is ready. When Itachi left that morning, Ino walked over to him," Itachi-sama is nice and charming, don't you agree?" she asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied," Do you like him?"

"Everyone in here likes him. And it's easy to see that you do as well. But, just remember he's more charm than substance."

The younger blonde held his tongue but thought to himself that Ino was wrong and she just wanted him for herself.

"Itachi-san," Naruto called, hoping that the others wouldn't hear the adoration in his voice, "Would you please drive me to Ero-ji-san's place?"

"There's no problem," Itachi replied indulgently, "I'll have someone drive you."

Really wanting to be with him, he pouted cutely, "I would like you to drive, or at least accompany me, those men of yours drive like all the demons in hell are chasing them," he exaggerated a little.

Wanting to be alone with blonde boy just as Naruto wanted to be with him, "Alright," he said willingly, "Let's go."

He accompanied the blonde to the Master Oyabun's estate as the blonde requested and waited patiently until his visit is over.

Naruto was fascinated at the collection of books, maps and paintings at Jiraiya's library. Bookshelves decorated the whole room from wall to wall; a large antique globe stand at the center of the room and velvety carpet canopied the wide space.

Jiraiya spoke different languages with fluency; from English, Mandarin to Greek and Gaelic. He patiently taught the blonde his knowledge and was delighted that he was apt to learn quickly and began probing the extent of the blonde's intelligence. They didn't even notice the eyes that were studying them intently through the crack of the door. The old man really liked Naruto and would look forward to his next visit.

Itachi drove the blonde back to his younger brother's house, he wanted to be with him longer but a sudden important business called for his attention, "It's a nice day with you, Naru-chan," he smiled, ruffling the blonde's unruly hair, "See you again tomorrow."

The blonde flushed and did what he dreamed to do all day: he stood up on his toes and kissed his cheek, "Promise," he said smiling at Itachi, seeing only his smiling face and not the guards disapproving glances.

SLAP!

"This is all your fault!," Sakura screeched," if you had taken my 'gift' straight to Orochimaru and had not taken a detour and placed him for auction, things will smoothly go as planned!" said a seething Sakura to the white haired man with glasses.

The said man glared at her which she glared back with equal fervor, challenging him to do anything. Cheek burning and swollen, he raised a hand to strike off the smug look on the pink haired bitch's face.

"Kabuto," said a bone chilling grave voice, interrupting him. Grudgingly, he lowered his hand and contended himself with death glares.

"That's not the way to treat a lady," a pale man with long black hair and amber eyes said as he turned the swivel chair around to face them," Please be seated, Sakura-san," a synthetic smile implanted on his face.

"Patience is a virtue," he added.

"Whoever said that is a dumb person," Sakura said looking at Kabuto at the mention of "dumb" as she sat down on the offered seat across Orochimaru' oak desk, "And if he wasn't already dead I'll be happy to help him," she added crossing her legs.

"I'm sure you would," he agreed then changed the topic into more important issue, "How's Jiraiya doing?" he inquired.

"The poison is a slow worker but effective. He started to have hallucinations, even called the stupid blonde Arashi," she frowned.

"When do we expect the poison to reach its full course?"

"Soon. Very soon," she assured, "However, we need to take care of the blonde," she said sourly, "with his frequent visitations ruining the plan."

"Ah, yes. The blonde pet," Orochimaru mused, "I'll leave it to you, Sakura-san. You have taken care of a blonde before, I'm sure you can murder a second," his voice was sickeningly twisted with amusement.

"Things are running smoothly if it wasn't for your stupid servant and his stupid actions," she glared at Kabuto, "It'll be a difficult task, the stupid boy is well guarded," said in a irate voice.

"So I've heard," the twisted amusement in his voice never faltered, "It really piqued my curiosity as to what the Uchihas saw in that boy. It was very regretful on my part not to have an opportunity for sampling my 'gift'," he laughed lewdly, then got serious, "Make sure that he won't be a problem."

"Hai. I'll lay the Brotherhood at your feet with the blonde as a bonus, but leave Sasuke to me."

Uchiha Itachi didn't want to be a yakuza. In fact, he didn't want to be much of anything. Given a choice, he would take his family fortune into a different path, expand the already flourished businesses, playing with a dozen sons and daughters and coming home to a devoted wife while keeping an array of young mistresses in line.

But he didn't have that choice. Being the first born son of Uchiha Oibito, he knew his dream life was already exiled to a far away land and executed long before he had dared to dream them.

At the young age of fourteen, Itachi had taken his father's position in the Brotherhood after his father's death under the betrayal of their beloved mother. In blind rage, he killed them, his own mother, the people who knew about the acts of sins, his father's trusted friend and mother's lover was the same person who had hurt his little brother.

At that tender age, he'd committed a crime. Heart and soul wept at the lost of his innocence. He fought through the hardship of life, cared or his younger brother while keeping his sanity intact. He and Sasuke made through it all, but with a price. Those traumatic events had shaped them to what they are today: cold, heartless, uncaring…any degrading things someone could think of. Emotions were just fleeting things.

He was genuinely surprised when he heard that his younger brother had kept a young lover at his estate. His curiosity intensified when Sasuke spent his little victory party with him, drinking while giving little to no information about the boy. And he was further puzzled when his brother sent for a willing servant woman and alternately shared her with him.

In the gathering held at the Master Oyabun's estate, a few weeks after his drinking session with Sasuke. He saw Naruto standing beside his younger brother, he had looked at him, locked their eyes for a brief moment, he smiled shyly and then lowered his head. When Sasuke introduced them, he let himself drowned into those bright cerulean eyes that promised of unconditional love, love that forgives any transgression and demands nothing.

"This should do," Itachi said, holding a .45 caliber gun, he removed the cartridge and loaded it.

They were in the basement of the dojo; arrays of different weapons displayed around the armory, from guns to blades to bombs were all here. Even an old gut ling gun and a missile launcher are in the room.

The older Uchiha flicked the lights on in the target shooting area and motioned the blonde to come. Itachi was an excellent shooter that made him even more admirable to the blonde's eyes.

"Now, you try," he said as he replaced the target board.

Naruto frowned at the gun handed to him, "Is there anything less dangerous than this?" he looked at Itachi, "Because I don't think I can shoot anyone."

"When the situation calls for it, believe me you will," he replied.

Unlike the older Uchiha, Naruto was a lousy shooter. He was shooting at everything but the target. Impatience clearly evident in his contorted angry face as he tried to shoot at the target he kept missing. With one last attempt, he knocked the target board off the conveyor.

After his shooting rage, Itachi was inconsolable, he was laughing heartily at the scowling blonde. When his laughter finally died, he managed to speak, "You either need glasses or the gun is a retard," he teased.

"Well, excuse me for not being a professional," Naruto huffed, completely irate for being laughed at.

"It's alright. There's no need to be mad all you need is more practice," Itachi soothed, putting his hands on the blonde's shoulder and turned him to face him, he smiled, "I'm getting fond of you, Naru-chan," he said staring to his blue eyes, "Maybe a little too fond. But you belong to my brother. In spite of what I feel, might want, there can never be anything between us. I just wished that it was me who's on the auction that night, but beyond that there must be nothing."

Despite his words, Naruto's heart sang. Itachi loved him, he knew he loved him but didn't want to betray a brother. Their love was overwhelming; it could overcome everything, even Uchiha Sasuke. Sooner or later, he would take him away with him and the whole world would be different.

He smiled softly at him, "I'm fond of you too, Itachi-san. You are a real friend. I know we will remain friends not even the Teme can forbid that," he replied.

During the several days that passed, Naruto practiced in the shooting area, go to Jiraiya's place for his weekly visit and spending more of his time with Itachi, making sure to get him alone without being obvious and less with his friends. Romantic notions filled his head, to him the older Uchiha would be a perfect lover, he would be his ticket to freedom. All he needed was a little bit more persuasion and pure love for him to realize the error of his ways and leave his mob life.

Ino saw the change in her blue eyed friend, the sullenness mingled with dreaminess in his eyes and the coldness towards their friendship. She recognized the signs; Naruto was in love with what she thought the older Uchiha. She was worried because she knows them well enough, Naruto was still young while Itachi has the lacked of strength to resist the blonde and the sinlge-minded devotion to take him to his bed, but will not challenge his younger brother for him, yet, knowing that Naruto would easily mistake concern for jealousy. Ino remained quiet and silently prayed to the gods in heaven that her hunches were wrong.

Their closeness was increasingly alarming, they were always alone and paid no attention to the curious looks they were given. They became a common sight, walking hand in hand with the blonde's initiations; they talked of the blonde's family, the Brotherhood and Naruto's interests. The only thing they never discuss was Uchiha Sasuke.

One night after they returned from the concert they watched which earned a lot of protests from Sai, repeatedly reminding them of Sasuke's orders fell on deaf ears. Itachi walked him to the room he shared with the younger Uchiha, he pushed him against a wall and hungrily kissed him. Shocked, Naruto couldn't respond at first, but after a patient coaxing he started to mimic Itachi's movements, kissing him back as hungrily as he kissed him.

'He kisses differently from Sasuke-teme' he thought.

His eyes suddenly snapped open, horrified at the thought of someone might see them, or already seen them, he struggled against him and pushed him hard away from him.

He had never seen anger in his eyes before, but it was there as Itachi grabbed his hand. The fire in his eyes subsided as he looked into the boy's frightened eyes and a smile came once again to his lips and kissed his hand.

"I should go back to my place," he sighed, "If I stay here, I will surely make a trip from my bedroom to yours, whether you like it or not," he shook his head and released his hand.

He stood there dumbfounded as he watched Itachi disappeared in the corner. His heart pounded heavily on his chest. When the raven head was out of sight, Ino came out of the shadows, startling the blonde.

She walked over to him and confronted her friend, "I have something to tell you that you're not going to like. You are my friend, Naruto and I must say it," she sighed heavily before continuing, "Everyone noticed how you act around Itachi-sama, sparkly and bubbly. And you two were always alone. Saskura-sama already started the rumor that you two are lovers and it's all over the estate," Ino paused to look at her friend's stone face, "Itachi-sama is not the right person for you," she sighed again, "He will never be faithful to you or will have the courage to take you away from Sasuke-sama. He values his brother too much. He will only break your heart. Sasuke-sama cares for you and takes care of you. Sai, is doing everything to keep the rumors from reaching him, but I doubt…anyway, he's bound to hear them when he's back. Call him and convince him they are not true…."

Naruto's face cracked, "You only want him for yourself that's why you're telling me this!," he said with fury, "Itachi-san loves me and I love him. He is good and he will take me away from this damn place! How can someone like you understand him? You're only a servant to him."

"And you, will only be another body on his bed," Ino replied, completely hurt at the younger teen's outburst.

"Get out!" Naruto yelled angrily, "Leave me alone!"

Ino left silently. Naruto regretted his deed. He wanted to follow her and apologized. But why would he? A part of his brain silently argued, he was right and Ino was just jealous. He pushed all his guilt aside.

There were things he wished he have some control of, but he don't. Like the sun rise after the dark to gave way to the light or the rise and fall of tides. It happened so fast and before he knew it, nature has taken its course, or attempted.

It was almost sunset when they finished their shooting practice, Naruto begged him to have dinner with him, and he refused as he had before. But when he opened a bottle of an expensive wine and childishly demanded that he share it with him. Before he knew what happened, he was sitting across the dining table from the blonde boy with servants nowhere in sight.

Filled with joyous conversation and warmed by the wine, Itachi gazed at the sensuous pink lips, smooth slender neck and flushed face. All his resolves that the boy was out of bounds jumped out of the window and never returned. In unguarded moments, he had visualized Naruto naked on his bed, soft skin against his, ripe and sweet for the taking. For the past few days he had sensed the blonde's willingness, even eagerness. All he had to do was take him to his bed.

He debated for a moment. What did his little brother felt for this boy? It was hard to know. Sasuke never spoke of him and steadfastly ignored questions about him. If he felt something for this boy, he would certainly not ignore him. If Naruto was some passing amusement, he would probably pass him around. Whatever his brother felt for Naruto, the boy made it clear that it was not reciprocated.

Why not? He asked himself. Why not have a few nights of stolen pleasure before Sasuke returned? It would be all the more exciting, knowing that it would be their secret. Surely, Naruto had the sense of never telling his brother and neither would he. So, before the guilt of betraying his brother polluted his conscience, he decided to act quickly.

He rose from his seat, grabbed the blonde by his wrist and led him to the empty dojo. After dismissing the guard, he slid shut the door and kissed the blonde passionately, "I've waited for so long," he whispered.

"I've waited too, Itachi. I love you."

"I love you too, little one."

He laid him on the wooden floor, his lips pressing hot trail of kisses against the blonde's bare chest. His hands reached for the button of his pants and whispered, "We can never let Sasuke know about this."

He felt the boy stiffen, "Be practical. You belong to my brother and until he gives you up, if he ever does, there can be no future for us. We can only steal moments like this and hope that things will change."

"Of course, it'll be different," Naruto responded, sitting upright, scared that his dreams were about to shatter, "If you love me, you can take me away from here. We can go somewhere else."

"Naru-chan, you don't quite understand. I'm an essential part of the Brotherhood and it will not allow us to go. Even if we successfully tried, there's nowhere we can go and nothing we can do."

"But if you really love me, "he persisted, "Surely, you don't want me to go back to Teme. I want to be with and stay with you."

"Naru-chan, I'm really fond of you. But you must grow up. Things will work for us someday but right now, let's leave it like that for the moment."

Itachi kissed him again, pulled him to the floor and lay on top of him. Struggling, Naruto pulled away from him and cried, "You don't love me. You just want my body. I'm so stupid! I hate you!"

Knowing that he had lost the game, he released the struggling boy. Once he was on his feet, he snatched his shirt from the floor and towards the long hallway to the mansion.

Itachi thought of following him. But what could he say or what could he do? He really felt protective towards him, but Naruto did really think that he could rearrange the world for him? Instead, he rose to his feet and went back to his own place.

Tbc…

~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Review please J. Until then…thanks!! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

~0~0~0~0~0~

Title: **Devil's**** Own**

Part: Chapter 6

Author: yasha1215 (vampyre yuna/yasha)

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Kousaka Tohru, author of Okane ga Nai (No Money!). Not a single penny is being made of this fic and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The morning was hot and oppressive, even in the presence of a cooling technology. Naruto awoke to the feeling of totally hopeless and demoralized. All his hopes and dreams had vanished and he faced the bleak prospect of being a little better than a slave for as long as he can foresee. He was literally miserable, totally dejected. He hated Itachi, Sasuke, Ino and everyone else. He had no hope. Nothing.

It was time to go to Jiraiya's place but his mind and body refused to get out of the bed. Itachi came at mid-morning. Naruto pulled the covers over his head as he heard him enter the room, "Go away," he said, "I don't ever want to see you again."

Itachi touched his shoulder lightly, "I want to apologize about last night. I really like you and care for you. But romance, much less going away is impossible. Talk to me, Naruto."

The blonde under the blanket remained still as Itachi continued, "We have to deal with rumors about us. Sasuke will be back within a week and we have to tell him something. I think we should forget about last night and tell him the rest, which was innocent enough."

The cover flew back, revealing scornful blue eyes, "That is all you're worried about, isn't it? What will the bastard think? Well, I don't care what he thinks or what you think. You're nothing but a coward. How could I ever thought…how could I…," he paused as tears filled his eyes. Itachi reached forward but he pulled himself away, "Go away!"

He slept until a call from Jiraiya's servant prompted him out of the bed and go to his visit.

Days passed, Naruto still hidden himself in one of the room in the guards compound, Sai let him borrowed his room and temporary reside to a fellow guard's quarter. Every day the blonde felt as if he had awakened from a nightmare, shaken but still have the will to live.

When the orange-purplish shade painted the horizon, he knew the Oyabun would be back by morning. Sasuke had given him two rules: avoid the guard's compound and stay away from Itachi. He had broken both of them.

What would he do to him when he found out? Would Sasuke beat him, kill him or just be very angry? Should he meet him at the airport? His depression deepened but didn't care. He would go to bed and pray that he never woke up.

He sensed Sasuke beside the bed but remain still, he thought that if perhaps he ignored him, the raven haired male would go away but the man's angered voice evaporated any hope.

"I told you to meet me once I returned. Get up! I want to talk to you."

His heart stopped and his body quivered. He had forgotten the life and death power he held over him. Naruto wished he had never seen Itachi or spoke to him. Blue eyes cautiously looked into black gaze glinting with anger, "I was asleep. I didn't know you were back. I haven't been feeling well," he said in a faltering voice.

"What kind of sickness? Love sickness?" Sasuke's voice was filled with sarcasm, "Ino told me about certain unpleasant stories, while my brother protested his innocence. All very touching. I didn't bother to ask if it was true. I saw it in your eyes the night before I left." There was long pause before he continued, "Do you still want him, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him dumbstruck.

"He doesn't want you. He prefers someone else and I can see why," he said cruelly, "He said he was never alone with you, much less touched you. Is that true?"

His fear turned from humiliation to resentment. He got out of the bed, walked to the window and turned around to face him, looking straight to his eyes, "No. That's not quite true. We were alone but we were never been lovers. Not because of me. I wished we had been. He would never have to force me the way you do."

Black eyes narrowed. Gush of wind passed the blonde's cheek then window behind him shattered. Broken glasses scattered the floor, bloodied fist was ignored by the owner. He started to leave and then turned back as the blonde sat on the floor in utter fear. "Be in Tokyo this afternoon."

Sasuke was gone. For a brief moment he felt alive, he had answered him, but the euphoric feeling died as soon as it appeared. He leaned against the wall, devastated by fear. He took Sasuke for granted because of the charlatan he briefly thought he loved. He wanted to die in his own stupidity. Just to curled up and die.

Few hours before noon, he stood up from the wall when Sai went there and told him to go back to the mansion: Sasuke's orders. He took a bath and get dressed and anxiously waited for someone to fetch him. He looked at the clock and his anxiety grows. If only time would stand still; if only he would never have to face him again…if only…..

Once in the condominium building, a sense of foreboding loomed I the air. None of the men greeted him. They just looked at him curiously. He'd been here once; he already knows where he was supposed to go. He was walking the corridor to Sasuke's flat when someone grabbed him by his wrist and started to pull him into one of the rooms but another man stopped them and jerked the brute's man hands, "Are you tired of your life? That Sasuke-sama's, you idiot!"

He released him but Naruto stumbled on the floor, he got up and started to flee. A gentler hand grasped his arm, "It's alright, Naruto-san. We will take you to Sasuke-sama. He said to watch for you and bring you to him."

He followed the three men back to the corridor, thankful for their protection. They rang the bell, informed the persons inside of his arrival. They let the blonde inside, Naruto turned around to thank the men but they were gone. Shino and Shikamaru looked at him in curious manner, surprised at his presence but didn't said anything, or show it. They pointed him to the Oyabun's bedroom door.

He stopped dead on his track when a shrill laughter came out of the room. That voice was familiar. His sense of foreboding intensified. He was almost afraid to knock but did the deed nonetheless. The Oyabun's voice told him to enter.

Naruto's face turned beet red at the lascivious sight before him, Sakura was straddling the black haired male, a thin sheet barely covering their lower body. It was obvious what they were doing, he choked back a sob. Sakura turned, to his mortification, and smiled at him, "Well, if it isn't your slave little boy. I have few things he can do, Sasuke."

The curious looks and the whispers, it all hit him. He clenched his fists into tight balls. He had to be strong. He couldn't run. He wasn't going to allow them to see the hurt and humiliation slowly eating his being. He would never show them pain or hurt.

Sasuke gently put the pink haired woman on the bed, to have better look at him and reached for the half bottled whiskey and a glass, poring himself, "Since you can't do anything right," he said, "perhaps you can wash my clothes. Tell Shikamaru to give you my dirtied clothes. Take Sakura's things to her car before you leave the building."

"No," he couldn't let him do this to him.

"You'll do what I tell you," Sasuke retorted harshly, "You'll do anything and everything I tell you, or else. Now, get out of here. And Naruto, I don't want my clothes machine washed."

He would be strong and accept this degrading. Looking at them directly, he tried to smile. Thankful to the existing gods, his voice was cool and steady, "Of course, Sasuke-sama. My new duties are less onerous than my previous ones in this bedroom. And it pleases me to see that you have finally found someone who perfectly matches the moral level of your life."

They looked at him in stunned silence. He quickly left the room and closed the door behind him, lest he wanted Sasuke to leaped out of the bed and strangle him. He fought back the tears and walked with his head raised. He could hear Saskura's protests drowning in the Uchiha's laughter.

Arriving back at the mansion, he saw Sai smiling at him, "Oi! Naruto! I've been looking for you, "he said happily, "Where have you been?"

"Sasuke-sama," he struggled to keep his voice from cracking, "he wants me to wash his clothes."

Sai's smile vanished. He knew that Sakura was with the Oyabun and guessed the rest. Taking the bag of clothes from the blonde, "He shouldn't do that to you, Naruto. He shouldn't."

Naruto looked down at his punishment; his penalty for being so briefly in love with someone. Was it even a crime to care for someone? To Sasuke, apparently, it was. But whose fault was that? How could he have been so stupid to think that Itachi could rearrange the world for him? The Oyabun's disgrace had brought this to him, while his stupidity had put the pink haired woman in his bed.

There were times when he thought Sasuke cared for him. Tears fell into the sudsy water, his frustrations beat against the clothes. They would be clean; he would never give him a reason to complain about his washing and a chance to humiliate him again, the blonde wringed one of Sasuke's shirts with such a force that he nearly tore the material; he hated him but missed him. He couldn't bear to see him with Sakura anymore.

He was too occupied to notice Ino watching him until she walked over and sat beside him, "Naruto, I'm sorry for what happened. I really am," she said solemnly.

"Yeah, I bet you're sorry, "the blonde's sarcastic reply, "Don't bother, Ino. I don't want your pity."

"I am truly sorry, "she put a hand on his shoulder, "I can understand you're feeling that way. You are my friend. No matter what happened between us, you will always be my friend," she smiled at him. Naruto sniffled.

The older teen laughed lightly at the blonde's unknowing cuteness. Unable to contain the flooding emotion, Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and sobbed to her chest, "He hated me," he cried, "I lost him even before I knew I want him."

The blonde girl stroked his golden hair while the other patted his back, "There, there. It'll be alright," she said gently, "You're still here and he still taking care of you. It may take a long time, but you'll have him back. I'm sure you will." She lifted his chin, wiping the tears from his face, "Now, let's get this washing done, shall we?" she smiled at him, her blonde hair whipping in the air as she turned her head to the other direction, "Ten-Ten! Sai! Get your lazy asses in here! We've got work to do!" she yelled.

Collective groans came out from the corner, grumbling the two other teens walked over to them. His friend's antics brought a smile on his face.

Naruto dreaded coming to Jiraiya's place but he went. He would see the old man he was so fond of, but it also means that he was going to encounter the woman he was not so fond of. The ero-old man seemed to become much older and quite thin from the last time he saw him, that was a week ago. But the sense of superiority still lingers in him.

He was obviously delighted at the boy's visit. He would nod, smile and laugh at the teen's stories but Naruto noticed the faraway looked on his face; like he was on a different dimension and the smiles and laughs were not meant for him.

Sometime in their conversation, Jiraiya stood up, "Arashi, my boy," he said delightfully, "you're home. How's your camping trip?" he asked. He walked to Naruto; the old man encased him in a tight embrace.

Utterly confused, the blonde teen just returned the hug, "Tadaima."

When his visit was over, Naruto went to the garden to wait for Sasuke's men to escort him back. Oddly, the men seemed to be gone, along with the Master Oyabun's guards and not a single guard dogs patrolling. He wasn't aware of the danger that he soon was going to meet.

Two strong hands grabbed at him, one at his waist and the other covering his mouth to prevent him screaming. He struggles was futile, his lithe form was no match to the man's strength. He threw the blonde inside a room, sending him flying to a wooden table. The tools hanged in the wall clanked noisily at the sudden impact, his breathe hitched. Naruto looked around nervously, as he slowly got up, from what he could make out; he was in a garden utility room.

The blonde threw the first his hand grasped at the towering man. The man with muscular body and crooked face easily caught the small shovel and tossed it aside. He sneered evilly at Naruto. The said man advanced on the teen, but the blonde wasn't the type to go down without a fight. He clawed at the man's face which earned him a knee to his stomach; he dropped to the ground doubling in pain.

Shakingly, Naruto got up and tried to scream for help. But as soon as he opened his mouth, hard fist connected to his face. The brute slammed his back over the wooden table; his breathe hitched, eyes lidded with daze. He felt so weak and helpless and was about to give up when the sound of ripping fabric reached his ears. The brute man ripped his shirt off, unbuckling the boy's belt; he dragged a tongue along his jaw that made Naruto's skin crawl. The man covered the teen's lips in a sloppy kiss, thoroughly disgusted, the blonde bit the man's tongue until it bled. The man yelp of pain muffled in the boy's mouth, but a swift punch to his stomach freed the wounded appendage.

The man glared menacingly at him, open palm strike the boy's face mercilessly, splitting his lips and jarring his whole body. Strike after strike, Naruto felt his consciousness leaving him, his body weakening. He summoned all his remaining strength; he forcefully kicked the man between his legs. The brute howled in pain and dropped to his knees. Seeing his chance, the blonde teen moved quickly to the door, but stopped. The man was recovering from the pain, so, before he could fully recovered Naruto act. Instinctively, the boy reached for the shovel beside the door and with his remaining strength, his both hands lifted the tool of doom and brought it down on the brute's head. The man fell but he hit him over and over until blood oozed from his ears. The man laid still, his lifeless eyes fixed upon him.

"Kami-sama!" he exclaimed. He knew instantly that he killed a man but his consciousness could not accept it. Naruto thought of solution to his problem frantically. He thought of burying the man but he doubted anyone wouldn't notice his unusual activity and it still broad day light. Then he thought of just leaving the body in hopes that the deed would be blame on someone else.

Body and mind numbing, he turned towards the door and blindly ran outside. Tears were running freely down his face, blocking his sight. He bumped into someone and landed on his bum, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed when a hand touched his shaking shoulder.

"Naruto-san, please calm down. It's just me, Neji," the man said.

His screaming stopped as soon as he recognized the voice. Trembling, he hesitantly reached for the hand offered to him. Neji helped him up and asked what happened to him. He told him some lie. Neji looked at him in astonishment that he glanced down at himself. Only then he noticed his ripped shirt and hands were splattered with blood. His sight hit him full impact and he dissolved into tears. Meekly, he related what happened and led the Oyabun's right hand to the body.

Neji looked at the body emotionless, "Since, Naruto-san is involved, Sasuke-sama will take care of this," he said to the guards captain, then he turned to the blonde, "Come, Naruto-san, I'll take you home."

The drive back was eerily silent, the open motor engine and the blonde's occasional hiccups were the only sound visible in the car, aside from the noises of the busy street outside. Their vehicle came into a halt, it was rush hour, even though his company was members of an elite Yakuza organization, they still subjected to traffic jams.

Tightening Neji's jacket around him, he let out a heavy sigh as he leaned on the window to look outside, or pretend to be. The tears on his face and the blood on his lips and clothes were all dried now, but it failed to take the boy's guilt along with it. He heard the Oyabun's right hand say it's going to be alright and what he did was justifiable. He did it to protect himself. The brute bastard deserved it and all is going to be alright once Sasuke took care of it.

No, it wasn't going to be alright and he doubted he'll be alright. In his mind, the lifeless body and the soulless eyes keep coming back to him, staring at him, haunting him. He had taken someone's life to protect his own, and now he was suffering the consequences of it. He was the one who had been wronged, so, why wasn't he the one who's guilt-free? His body racked with sobs, unaware of the fresh tears spilling his eyes, he hadn't heard Neji told the driver to take the coastal road to escape the traffic.

The swarm of people came into him in nothing but blurred images mind and vision refused to function, scared of the horrible memory to come back again. The car turned around a street, there, somewhere in the blurred sea of people, at the other side of the road, a man walking with a familiar face.

It happened so quickly, so abruptly that the paled eyed man didn't have the time to react. Naruto had opened the door and jumped off the moving car, rolling to the rough asphalt gaining more bruises that added to his already abused body. Their car came into sudden halt, slamming to the bus in front. The bus driver poked his head to the window to check the damages and was about to open his mouth, but one warning look from the dangerous pale eyes, kept his mouth shut.

Cursing, he slammed the door close, "Naruto-san!" he yelled at the slowly raising blonde boy twenty feet away from him.

But the said boy had lost all his coherent thoughts and ran, ignoring his limping form, across the street and was almost got hit by a speeding truck. Luckily, the truck driver has quick reflexes, stepped on the brake and wheeled the giant vehicle away from the crazed boy, hitting an electric post. The driver yelled obscenities which were ignored by the teen.

"Naruto-san!" Neji yelled, mortified. A great feeling of relief washed over him when he saw the blonde boy safe, limping across the street. He nodded to the other bodyguard and both moved to retrieve the blonde.

His whole body ached but he ignored it, he was almost there, he stretched his bruise arm to take a hold of the man's shirt, "Iruka-nii-san," he called.

The man's shoulder tensed at the familiar voice, he spun around to see a young boy whom he had missed so much, "Naruto," Iruka said, holding the boy to his chest. He released him immediately when he felt him flinched and whimpered in pain. Eyes hardening as he took note of the boy's injuries; swollen cheeks with purple bruise, cut lip, ripped shirt with splattered blood, "What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, Naruto wrapped his arms the older man's waist and cried pitifully, "I want to go home. Please take me home. I don't want to be there anymore. Please take me with you."

Neji and the other bodyguard separated their ways, pale eyes never leaving the man running with a blonde boy in his arms out of his sight. He stalked them silently, not wanting to alarm them to cause more damage. He entered a small alley and found them already stopped, Homura, the other bodyguard was at the other end of the passageway, trapping them.

Iruka put down the blonde on his feet and turned around to see a man with pale eyes slowly approaching them, "What did you do to Naruto?" he demanded, tucking the blonde at his side protectively.

"If you value your life, I suggest you give the boy back," Neji said coolly, ignoring the man's demand.

Two men stared at each other, seizing each other, silent eyes spoke volumes until a tiny voice from Naruto interrupted them, "Please Neji-san, I want to go home," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san. You know I can't do that," he replied, trained eyes never leaving the potentially dangerous man in front of him, even if outnumbered, he won't take any chances. "However, I'll give a choice. Leave with us and I'll spare your friend's life. Otherwise, you know what'll happen." He said.

The boy stood in stunned silence. His horrible experience came crashing into his mind. The lifeless body and those eyes again…no…no…no! His body began to tremble as he held to Iruka for dear life and tears running down again in his face.

"I won't give him back to you," Iruka's voice equally threatening.

Neji hated himself, part of him wanted to give Naruto what he wanted but his pride and loyalty won't let him. He sighed, inwardly cursing himself. He didn't want to do this but he has no choice. He pulled a gun from his back and pointed it at the man holding Naruto, ready to pull the trigger, "Naruto-san," he said, gaining the teen's attention, "what's your decision?"

The poor boy was so confused. He had two choices: first, to gave up his freedom and go back to hell, and second, refused and have his father figure's life taken and live in hell. They were sadistic choices given by a sadistic right hand serving a sadistic master. Somehow, he had to choose the lesser evil.

Defeated, he slowly detached himself from his father/friend and walked towards the pale eyed man, "You promise?" he asked, stopping in the middle.

"Promise." He said reassuringly.

The boy turned around and smiled at Iruka, "I'll be alright. Please tell them I miss them," he said before continuing his walk, when he reached Neji, his knees gave in and collapsed, blackness swallowing him.

The car stopped in front of the alley, carrying the boy, Neji walked to the vehicle and gently deposited Naruto inside, "Don't worry, Iruka-san. We'll take care of him." he said before disappearing inside.

Ten-Ten wiped the beads of sweats off the blonde's forehead and face, careful not to press too much pressure on the boy's face. Naruto's body have more injuries than what they anticipated; left eye swollen, blackish-purple circled both sides of the cut lip, bruised shoulders, two broken ribs probably came from his stunt earlier, blackish-purple shade colored the boy's sore rib cage down to his navel, and various cuts and minor bruises all over his body. But what they worried about the most was Naruto's emotional and mental health. They prayed that it is only the body that is damaged and not the boy's spirit.

The fever was gone but Naruto was still warm, they cleaned him off, redressed him and forced him to sleep. For the boy's safety, they had summoned Tsunade than taking him to the hospital and turned their room into a temporary clinic. The blonde Oyabun injected the boy some sedatives to calm him, Naruto became hostile when he woke up and found himself in Sasuke's estate, which made the task of attending to his injuries impossible. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but they knew, Naruto was continuing his battle in his slumber.

It was nearing midnight; Ino had replaced Ten-Ten to look for Naruto when Sasuke arrived. He walked brusquely, almost running to their bedroom, he had wanted to take the blonde in his arms as soon as he heard but a more pressing matter kept him from doing so.

He tapped the young woman by the shoulder lightly, waking her up. Drowsily, Ino opened her eyes and was surprised to see the Oyabun in front of her, "K-konban w-wa, S-Sasuke-sama," she said, clumsily knocking the chair as she stand.

Sasuke caught it before it landed, "Go rest, Ino," Sasuke said, "Come back here tomorrow," the girl turned to leave but was stopped, "And Ino, you didn't see me and I didn't speak to you. Understood?" Sasuke added.

Though confused, Ino nodded. She knew the Oyabun has reason for his every action.

Sasuke removed his shoes and carefully climbed on the bed. He brushed the golden bangs aside and kissed his forehead. Naruto began to cry out in his sleep, a hand rose as if reaching for something. He took it in his hand; he lay beside the boy and whispered soothing words in his ear, "It's alright, dobe, "he cooed, "I'm here. You're safe."

Responding to his cooing, the blonde cries subsided and fell into deep sleep. Sassuke wanted to wrap his arms around him but didn't want to hurt his already sore body; he contented himself by lying at his side and holding his hand, assuring the unknowing boy security.

By dawn, a light knock was heard and the door opened, Sasuke was already up and refreshed himself, he was dressed in a white gi and black hakama, Neji entered the room, "The bird has sung," he informed.

The Oyabun nodded. Neji left. He patiently waited for Ino. When the girl arrived he repeated his orders the night before and left.

He walked the long hallway to the dojo; he entered the practice hall and walked across to the farthest corner, passing the shooting range and stopping at a Samurai figure display, he pulled the hands holding a katana down, opening a small entrance with dark stairway passage leading down and disappeared in it.

The passage was long, dark and musky smelling. Even with darkness the Uchiha didn't bother to bring a light, he had already memorized the way and counted the steps, he'd been using this secret chamber for years. He came to the bottom of the stairs; it was rectangular room with stone walls, to the left of the room was an empty prison cell and to the right of the room was a long wooden table. The only light was provided by the fluorescent light suspended in the ceiling.

His face devoid of any emotions immediately replaced by dark and raging anger as he took in the sight of the strapped body on the table. It was the man who had dared touch what was his.

The man was barely alive when Jiraiya's men picked his body and knowing treason was punishable by death, turned him over to the Konoha Oyabun's custody. The basket in the corner filled with empty bags of artificial plasma indicated that he'd been subjected to painful interrogation since his arrival. They had given him blood supply to keep him alive to extract necessary information.

"P-please…k-kill…m-me," the man begged in pained voice.

"Tell me, why would I want to do that?" Sasuke asked coldly, putting on a glove. He dipped his gloved hand in a basin of acidic solution and touched the man's exposed intestines, delighted at the man's screams, "When it's pleasing to the eyes watching you suffer?"

"Pl-lease! I…al-alrea-dy t-told y-you w-what you w-want to k-know," he gasped, "P-lease l-let me d-die," he begged.

He looked at the brute with contempt, struggling to continue the painful penalty or gave in to the sense of humanity tugging at his sleeves. He would give him what he wants. After all it's the ending of all living, but, he would die with a slow and painful death. Sasuke would make sure of that.

"Very well," Sasuke said, turning to his pale eyed right-hand, "The crows haven't been fed in a while. I'll leave it to you, Neji." He took off the glove and tossed it aside. He left the room wordlessly.

Weeks passed and Naruto's health was back, but he was still taking sedatives. Knowing the blonde would strain himself as soon as he opened his eyes and risked the chance of full recovery. His injuries were healed except from the light swelling on his left eye and broken ribs, but he's doing well.

Naruto would woke up to the feeling of warmth and security, strong hands wrapped around him protectively, warm body spooning him and warm breathe against his neck lulled him back to sleep. Groggily, he would turn around and snuggled close to the warm body, he wanted to open his eyes but the medications kept his eyes shut.

Every night, Sasuke would come and sleep beside him, holding him close and was gone by dawn. As the boy's health progresses his coming home became lesser and lesser and was completely off his property when they cut off the sedatives.

Several days after, Naruto opened his eyes to the warm sunrays peering at the room feeling healthy. Everyone in the house had laugh when he asked for ramen after he woke up. He undergone physical therapy sessions under the strict supervision of Tsunade to helped his weakened muscle, then he began walking properly again. He wanted to visit Jiraiya, he had missed the ero-old man so much but he wasn't allowed to leave the estate premises.

He had missed the Oyabun too. He felt disappointed when he woke up alone in the bed. He wanted to believe his gut feeling that Sasuke had been there, cared for him and those nights he thought he cared for him, were real. He really wanted to. But where was Sasuke when he woke up? Ino and everyone in the house confirmed that the younger Uchiha didn't even bother to send his shadow to look over him. Only the other Uchiha visited him once. He wasn't returning his calls and refused to talk to him. Was it part of his punishment too?

And to make his dilemma worsen, an unwanted surprise visitor came parading in, "It really is a surprise to see you alive. How are you doing, Naruto?" Although she smiled Sakura's eyes hardened, "Sasuke already proposed to me, "she held her hand to the blonde, giving a very good view of the diamond ring in her finger, "When Sasuke and I got married you won't live that long," she said delighting herself at the display of emotions on the boy's face.

"He won't marry you!" Naruto blurted out angrily, infuriated at the woman tormenting him.

Sakura laughed coldly, "We'll see about that," she sneered at him then walked away.

Naruto ran crying and stumbling across the garden, totally distraught. Racked with fear, he flung himself into Sai's willing arms, oblivious to the foreign feeling he had woken in him. He had to see Sasuke and tell him about Sakura and her threat.

Sai was reluctant to take his message to the Oyabun but the terror in his blue eyes convinced him to go. He returned crestfallen and handed him a note. The younger Uchiha would not see him. Trembling, he unfolded the note:

My dear Naruto,

I already know what happened. I regret having you meet her abuse but it is necessary. As much as I want to be there and comfort you in person, my coming to you would only take you in more danger. Trust me and don't worry you are carefully guarded at all times. When this is over, I will explain.

Sasuke

He read it again but it seemed so cold, so unfeeling, "Kami-sama. Sai, he has abandoned me to that woman," he fell to his feet and began crying, "Help me, Sai. Please help me."

Tbc…

~0~0~0~0~0~


	7. Chapter 7

~0~0~0~0~0~

Gray clouds filled the heaven its shadows gloomed over the Oyabun's estate casting the sunlight away. Like a bad omen from a prophecy, it sent a sinking feeling towards a certain blue eyed blonde. Then the heaven began to cry soaking the earth, heavy droplets of rain beat against the rooftops with madness. A flash of lighting cut through the dark sky followed by a deafening roaring thunder. Naruto shivered.

He hadn't heard Ino entered the entertainment room, the older teen watched him momentarily as he leaned his head against the glass of the sliding door that led to the wraparound porch and breathed a heavy sigh.

Sad smile crossed her feature as she put down the tray of snack she was carrying on the coffee table. She walked over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder; the boy gave a startled gasp.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just me." She said gently, calming the blonde.

"Ino." Naruto whined, "Don't scare me like that. Shees, my lifespan has been decreased by fifty years and it's all because of you."

"Don't worry. You still got twenty more years to live." The blonde girl just laughed at the accusatory glare of her blue eyed friend. At least the younger teen was back to his normal self again…well, almost. "C'mon. I brought you your favorite."

She smiled at the simplicity of the younger teen before her. It just took a few bowls of his favorite ramen to sway him away from somber mood, even for awhile.

Remembering something, "Hey, have you heard the news?" she asked.

Looking up, "What news?" Naruto replied through mouthful of noodles.

"Jiraiya-sama ran around their house screaming last night then the Oyabuns held an immediate meeting." She said, "Something funny is going on."

The door suddenly opened, cutting their conversation. An unusual grim Sai entered the room and told that the Uchiha wanted to see him immediately.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked as they walked to the front of the house.

"I don't know. Last night we found half of Jiraiya-sama's men were murdered. The funny thing is no one alarmed us. All of us suspects of inside job. We found the culprits when we raided the surrounding area. Though they were outnumbered some of them escaped in the dark and we spent the rest of the night looking for them. This morning Itachi-sama came to Tokyo and they have breakfast together. When he told me to fetch you he was angrier than ever."

Naruto silently wondered what Itachi could have told him. Was it that he said that he loved him, wanted to be with him or wanted them to flee together?

Before Sai opened the door, "Maybe you shouldn't go," he said. "Hide somewhere and I'll tell him I couldn't find you; I'll come and get you when he calms down."

The boy's suggestion appealed to him, but he knew there would be no hiding. "That will only get you to trouble, Sai."

"It's alright. I'll gladly take my lumps for you."

"No, that's not acceptable. He's very capable to have you flogged."

The drive to Tokyo was eerily silent. Every minute they came closer to their destination, the more anxious he become. When they arrived at the building, a familiar unhealthy feeling crept to him and swallowed his being, a sense of foreboding that started in the pit of his stomach threatened to burn him whole, a feeling that always associated with Uchiha Sasuke known as fear.

Sai left him in the Oyabun's floor that was oddly empty and as he approached the door, he heard Itachi's voice, "For Kami's sake, Sasuke! He's just a scared little boy. If you treated him half-way decently, you would have him eating at the palm of your hand by now."

The younger Uchiha's irate voice boomed through the door, "Don't fucking tell me how to treat him. I'll treat him anyway I damn please. I thought we've been through this and you have nothing to do with him. Have you changed your mind? What fucking emotions you feel for him?"

"For a twenty-six year old grown man, you act like a five year-old spoiled brat, otouto." Itachi said exasperated. "He's a nice boy and I like him. So do you, although you're too bullheaded to admit it. He's not one of your men you can flog into submission. In this kind of mood, you'll scare him into trying to dig his way away from here."

Before Naruto could turn and find a suitable hiding place, the door chimed open. The older Uchiha was surprised to see him but smiled and gently said, "Don't worry, Naru-chan, no one can stay angry with you for too long. Now, try to smile."

Sasuke saw him in the doorway, caught him by the arm and threw him inside the room. He landed with a loud thud; he quickly got up and scrambled into the farthest corner of the room.

As the door unceremoniously slammed the blonde teen fell on his knees against a corner. The older male stood in the middle of the room intimidating as he looked at the huddled figure of the young teen in the corner.

"Get up." He commanded.

The blonde whimpered then slowly stood up, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Don't just stand there!" Sasuke's voice boomed, "Take those clothes off!"

Naruto hesitated but glancing at the anger in his eyes, he suppressed a sob, turned his back and pulled the shirt over his head. As he stepped out of his last clothing, the raven haired male grabbed at his waist and pulled him hard against him. His mouth was as impatient as his movements and he knew resistance would only end in pain.

He closed his eyes as he draped him on the armrest of the couch, his hand and mouth scorching and bruising every inch of his trembling body. Anger and lust driven the younger Uchiha almost into insanity, teeth and nails nipped and scratched the boy's lithe form. In his anger he had forgotten to prepare the teen and took him violently.

He blonde's cry of pain startled them both; wanting to pacify the older male's anger he buried his face on the leather couch to muffle his cries of protests. The raven haired was caught up in his raging emotions that he forgot to put in mind the other's predicament. He wanted to pull away but it's too late to back off now, forcing him to ignore the muffled sobs, he pumped them into completion.

After a while, the Oyabun gathered the teen in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. They lay on the bed, the blonde lying on his side facing away the Uchiha, his soft sobbing adorned with occasional hiccups clearly audible in the room.

Sasuke raised himself on one elbow and looked down at him, much of the anger in his eyes gone, "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

He shook his head no but tears rimmed his eyes. The raven wrapped his free hand around his stomach and pulled him closer. Strong fingers outlined the contours of his body, from his hips to his face and rested on his jaw. Naruto turned to face him; the older male brought back his hand on his face, lifting his face to meet his gaze, his thumb brushing the boy's lips.

Placing his hand on top of the Uchiha's, cerulean eyes acted bravely and looked straight to the black void, "What did I do wrong?" he asked. "Why are you so mad at me?"

He held him close and put his chin on top of his golden head, "Dobe…," he began softly but stopped himself. Along silence filled the room, the Uchiha stared at nothing contemplating whether to confide to the other person in the room or not. He heaved a deep breath then sighed, "I had a nasty time last night but I shouldn't take that out on you. Although knowing you are just a phone call away but couldn't hold you then having you here and watched you undress was more than I can handle…I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Sasuke pulled the sheet over them, he stroked the boy's hair and Naruto relaxed under his gentle caress but his eyes held the turmoil of the present. His emotions were in chaos, like a small boat over unstable waters. As the angry bits of the rain violently beat against the window glass, he knew that the storm wasn't there to pass, it's there to stay.

The raven haired eyes were distant as he continued to stroke his hair. Another silence filled the room. He sat up on the bed and pulled the teen to rest at his chest. He sighed wearily breaking the silence. "You will not going to visit Jiraiya anymore," he said.

Starled, Naruto struggled to look at him but strong arms kept him against a hard chest. He can't believe what he just heard. "Why?" he asked.

"I found out last night that he was being poisoned and by who…," he paused, his grip tightening around the blonde's shoulder, he was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. He was startled when the boy he unknowingly crushing whimpered. "Stay away from Sakura. She blames you for everything. You brought back the memories of Arashi that pushed Jiraiya completely over the edge of insanity. She wasn't exactly fond of you anyway."

"Who's Arashi?" Naruto asked quiet curiosity.

Sasuke hesitated, debating whether to tell him or not. "He's Jiraiya's only son," he said. "A good friend of mine." The last comment was said more to himself.

Naruto looked up at him, staring at his face but couldn't read the passing emotion there, or lack of, except for his hardened eyes.

"There was an agreement made last night. All the Oyabuns agreed to maintain the status quo as a workable system. My brother Itachi, Gaara of Suna district and I will assume Jiraiya's powers. I offered my position to Tsunade but the blasted woman refused." He sighed then continued, "And there is Sakura, she sees herself as the heir of Jiraiya even though there's no written will or at least adoption papers making her a legal child. She takes the old man's fortune and it does give her a base of power. She sought to consolidate it by offering herself to either of us. Both my brother and Gaara refused."

"She?" the meaning was so slow to come to the boy or he refused to acknowledge it.

"In marriage of course, I was supposed to get rid of you before marrying her. She hinted that she wanted you to be a slave but I doubt if she could be satisfied with that."

The proposal! Naruto felt himself go numbed. Of course it was logical, sickeningly logical. It would hold the swarm of scum they called brotherhood and protect Jiraiya. Why shouldn't he keep Sakura as nominal wife? She could satisfy his physical needs well enough. And him? He's just a passing entertainment that could be easily discarded any moment.

"She's too much under the influence of Orochimaru," he continued, unaware of the blonde's emotional turmoil. "With Jiraiya's money and Orochimaru's influence…Damn, I can't let them have so much power."

"Will you marry her?" he asked weakly, his voice sounded helpless. Pathetic.

Sasuke looked at him, searching his face for uncertainty and insecurity, "You're a silly child." He laughed.

"Children grow, you know."

"Yes, but right now, you're still a child," he answered, then engaged him in a deep searing kiss. This time he was considerate and had him slowly and carefully. Sasuke kissed him softly when he left the building at morning the next day with unsettling feeling and unanswered question.

Sai waited for him to arrive. Naruto held his tears until they reached the protective foliage of the Oyabun's room. Then the floodgate opened. The raven haired boy's went around him timidly at first then wrapped around him protectively. He held him until he stopped crying then bid him to rest.

The rain hadn't stop and it poured more ferociously that night. Red eyes and elongated claws reached for him as he ran as fast as he could away from the demons led by Sakura. Pushing his weakened knees to its limits he kept running until he stopped at a cliff, a man was standing at the end of the cliff. Sasuke! Surely he would help him. He ran towards him just as he was about to grab his hand powerful claw grasped at his foot and pulled him towards a mouthful of sharp teeth. He screamed for help and clawed at the moistened earth but Sasuke just stood there looking at him. A woman with pink hair walked over to him, with an evil smile, she handed him an axe. Sasuke walked over to him, stood over him, he raised the axe and brought it down.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

He bolted upright of sweat dripping down on the side of his face. His right hand clutched at the pajama top covering his chest, trying to calm his raging heartbeats. The pink haired woman's sinister laughs still echoed in his mind. He had to get off this place. How?

Suddenly it came to him. Sai. Sai was fond of him and seemed disturbed by Sasuke's behavior towards him. Maybe he could convince him to help him. But how could they leave the Uchiha estate? He mulled the question over and over in his mind until he remembered something. The Uchiha mentioned escape routes in the woods in case of emergency. Sai lived here long enough surely he knew about them. All he had to do was convince him.

Sai walked the corridors to his master's office. He knew the rumors about the older Uchiha and his blue eyed friend was true. Well, it depended on who they were heard from but dismissed it with utter nonsense, unlike the younger Uchiha. In every action there's a possible reaction, surely Naruto had his reasons for it. After the Oyabun sent for Naruto, he went straight to him to comfort him about his humiliation at Sasuke's hands.

The chase after the traitorous crew was the beginning of an endless nightmare. When they caught them the slaughter that followed was horrifying. The night was filled with bloody, yelling and dying men. After the mass killing, Sai leaned against a corner of that alley and emptied his stomach's contents.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama," he rasped. "Please give me another chance. I'll get use to it. I promise."

"Sai," Sasuke called, "if ever you got used to killing you would be a better yakuza than me," he laughed coldly then grew into seriousness, "I was just sixteen when I first killed a man and it still bothers me," he said.

The boy was comforted by those words but feared and knew in his heart that he would never be a willing murderer.

Sai wrestled with his problems and growing concern for his friend. Surely, there must be something he missed, some simple misunderstanding. Battling with his emotions he resolved to talk to his master about the blonde's unhappiness. Even if the yakuza had him beaten for his presumptuousness, it would worth the try.

He knocked on the door cautiously almost hoping that no one would answer. His heart sank when a voice told him to enter.

"Sasuke-sama," he began, "I hope I'm not being impertinent, but I would like to speak to you about Naruto-san. He's terribly frightened and unhappy."

The Oyabun glared, almost in a frightening manner, but Sai stood his ground. "I thought I sent him a friend in you, not a hero. I will not discuss him with you. If he is frightened that is because I intend him to be. You may go now." Sasuke said dismissively.

The Oyabun surely knew how to dissolve someone's resolve. Feeling intimidated and miserable, Sai started for the door when Sasuke called him back. When he turned the yakuza's demeanor softened for some reason. "Come back here, Sai." He said. Sasuke looked at the boy as he walked back; he had liked the boy since he met him and always complimented him for his every progress. "Sit down," he said then continued after the boy was seated, "Do you like Naruto?"

Sai was taken aback at the forwardness of the question, "Yes," he answered truthfully. When an elegant brow rose questioningly, "Only as a friend," he quickly added. "I could never aspire…"

"Of course," Sasuke cut off, "I'm glad you're his friend. I intended that too." He finished in a mild tone, though; his meaning was clear as crystal and as sharp as a double-edge sword.

The message was sent across blocking any brewing arguments in Sai's mind. He bowed his head defeated. Seeing the sullen look of the boy, "Perhaps, I was a little harsh with him, but it was for his own good," he said, "Naruto is like a child. One has to scare him for his own good."

Sai nodded as Sasuke continued, "I know you only have Naruto's best interest and I trust you. Help me protect him."

Sai was overjoyed. In just a few words the Oyabun had set everything straight. Before he go, "I've notice your facility with weapons. You get acquainted with them easily. Would you like us to work on your aim? I'll train you." He offered.

Sai nodded eagerly. He was very delighted. His master had not only restored the boy's faith in him but heightened his self-esteem by personally offering to train him first hand. All his concerns had been for naught. The incident with the pink haired woman must have been an aberration, the reflection of the yakuza's actions in his indignation at Naruto's actions.

The storm had finally passed but the eerie aura left still hung in the air. Days passed after his stay at the Uchiha's flat, Sasuke hadn't call for him since. He heard that Sakura stayed with him and it brought a painful sting in his heart. Sai was no better; he tried to restore his trust in Sasuke, saying that the man only had his best interest at heart. Sure, he thought sarcastically.

Sai lecturing about his never-to-be-repeated stupidity made him want to blow his top, but he restrained himself. Sai was a vital link to his freedom. If he wanted to get off this damned place safely and in one piece, he must treat him nicely.

Naruto was furious when the Uchiha sent for the boy and he hadn't seen him for three days. It was as if Sasuke had read his mind and made Sai his ally before he could. If the teme wanted a battle of wits and wills for the raven haired boy's loyalty, so be it, he thought resolutely.

Naruto smiled to himself as he thought of the competition ahead. It would take time, but surely he could win. He must work calculatedly and treat him well until his fondness of him altered his loyalty to the Oyabun even if it took him to use his charm and body as collateral. He wasn't that innocent anymore, anyway.

No, scratch that. It would be unfair to Sai, he liked and loved him like a brother and he didn't want him to get hurt. Well, unless it was absolutely necessary and he needed to turn to drastic measure.

As he and Sai spent more time together, he saw the increasing adoration in the raven haired boy's eyes. Although, Sai could never admit to himself, his affection for him had gone deeper. Though, it counted as points for him, it disturbed him. He didn't want to hurt him but he reluctantly realized that Sai's increasing affection for him was another key to freedom. If the boy believed that Sasuke mistreated him, it could turn the boy against him. Naruto knew his method was wrong, but the world he was in taught him how to play dirty.

He sighed wearily. Both solution and consequence to his escape plan would lead to one and only aftermath: Sai would surely get hurt; physically and emotionally. He didn't really want to hurt Sai than he wanted to use him for his own ends and made him his sacrificial lamb, but if he didn't get away from here, he would lose the will to ever will. And besides, he was doing this also for Sai. He's not fitted to be a yakuza.

If anything that was consolation to him was the fact that both he and the raven haired boy were pawns in this world of hellhole; if he was the hostage to the staggering emotion that shook the very core of his being that made him want to stay in Sasuke's arms and be lost forever in the overwhelming sensations he had experienced in his every caress, Sai would become the pawn in the struggle between him and the living inferno he was desperately wanted to flee from, he tangled himself with.


	8. Chapter 8

~0~0~0~0~

One late afternoon, Neji fetch and brought him to Tokyo. Sasuke didn't mention to him he was leaving the next morning and would be gone for couple of weeks, but then he never told him anything.

They walked the long corridor and stopped in front of a large oak door. Naruto was not prepared to find a certain person in Sasuke's office. From the look in his eyes, Itachi was surprised to see him too. The older Uchiha nodded politely in greeting, casting a withering glance at his younger brother, sat down again. Before either of them got their equilibrium, their drinks arrived; wine for the Uchihas and fruit juice for the blonde.

As they began drinking, the tension hung heavily on the cold air seemed to increase. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes surveying his reaction to Itachi and the oldest male's glances in his general area. He stared at his drink; head bowed avoiding the both of them.

The brothers gradually resumed their conversation. Naruto learned that the younger Uchiha would go to attend a 'business' affair. After a while, Itachi was relaxed and managed to draw the blonde teen into their conversation and put him at ease.

Sasuke excused himself, saying that he had some work to attend to and would be back shortly. There was a long awkward silence after the younger male had left. Finally, Itachi broke the ice, "I think Sasuke is scared to leave us alone again," he said.

"He has nothing to fear," he answered without looking up.

Before Naruto could pull his hand away, Itachi reached across the coffee table between them and grasped his hand firmly. His free hand lifting his head, "Look at me, Naruto," he said gently.

He raised his blue eyes to find the calming coal eyes, alluring as ever, although they no longer churned his stomach with great appreciation.

"I still would like us to be friends, Naruto. I should have never tried to have my way with you that night, but you must realize that you are a very charming creature."

"No, Itachi-san, it was my fault. I filled my head with fairy tales and disregarded reality because I wanted you to take me away from here. I' also sorry for the things I said you the following day."

In spite of all the dreadful things he thought about him, he realized he was not despicable. In spite of himself, he smiled at him. "Do you think of me a stupid child?"

"Of course not, you are brilliant and charming and quite handful," Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke was very angry with you, wasn't he? I think his pride kept him from saying too much to me."

Naruto surprised himself by laughing. "Yes, I think everyone in the entire universe heard the story and knows of my punishment."

"If he didn't care about you, Naruto," the older male said seriously. "The thought of you with me wouldn't have driven him to drastic measures."

They smiled at each other for a moment then the older Uchiha dropped his hand, "If otouto returns and finds us holding hands, he'll go ballistic and shoot me," he joked.

"Unfortunately, he'll probably shoot me." The blonde answered scowling.

"He has a temper alright. Sasuke is hard sometimes but give him a chance."

Sasuke returned after the older Uchiha left and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He poured himself a glass of wine and him a fruit juice but remained standing in intimidating manner beside him. "What really happened between you and my brother?" he asked.

Naruto was suddenly apprehensive, he knew for certain that the session of endless taunting was about to begin, "Whatever he told you happened, happened," he replied in a low voice.

Sasuke looked at him with barely contained anger, lips pressed into thin lines. "What he told me was a lie. Now, I want the truth from you, no matter what it is."

His heart stopped as he wondered how to answer him. Fear slowly swallowing him as he looked helplessly around the room.

"Did you sleep with him?" The dark haired male demanded.

The blonde sipped his juice before he answered, "No. it didn't go that far."

"But it came close," Sasuke said knowingly. "What stopped him?"

His voice faltered, "I mention that I expected him to take me away from here." There was a moment of silence, reliving the disappointment he felt that night, and he continued, "Of course, he had no intentions of doing, so I ran away." He continued looking down clutching the glass in his hands as he waited for the Oyabun to hit him.

Instead, the older male laughed loudly as he slumped into the couch across him. "What's so funny?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"I can see it now. My brother was expecting to hump you like a dog in heat and you were talking about love and some fairy tales. I wish I could have been there!" Sasuke laughed.

Naruto turned beet red, first with humiliation then to indignation. Was it a ridiculous thing that someone might love him?

"Why are you so cold? Why are you a yakuza?" he asked suddenly.

The boldness of his question stunned the Oyabun for a moment but then he regained his composure and laughed. "What do you want? Some lurid story of my past? Why shouldn't I be a yakuza? I have power and I can get anything or anyone I want. Look at you, your past molded you to the person you are now, probably to live for the future you thought open for you. Now, you are here living a life you never dreamed of and have no idea of what your future holds. Neither do I. the past is unimportant."

"You're wrong." Naruto answered. "Whether we talk about it or not, we are all prisoners of our past. I was thrown into these circumstances, just as somehow you were, but my thoughts and actions are still determined by what went before. Perhaps some have warped conception of the idea of their past, others revolt against their past and some betrayed by their past. I survive because my past trained me to survive. Ero-jiisan's library is a place to his past. Sakura-san's hatred for me rooted somewhere in her past. The scars on your back are your past. I sit here because somewhere in your past told you to take care of me. No, Sasuke-sama, you can never escape the past and neither can I."

Sasuke laughed softly. "Sometimes, I forget you have a brain, Dobe, but you are wrong. My past taught me the niceties there is in the books but my present has taught me nothing but cruelty, the art of taking one's life effectively, of watching men dying, of taking delights in the corpses I made. And it all happened so suddenly." There was a paused before he continued. "I didn't even know why I bought you that night," he said. "I would have preferred someone experienced but somehow you seemed so pathetic. Maybe because I pitied you but that doesn't mean I couldn't sell you to another man or simply pass you around. There is nothing in your past except what I've taught you, so you would survive."

"Will that be my future?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"You'd do better not to think about your future. Live in the present. It is much easier."

"I will, Sasuke-sama," he answered weakly as he pulled himself straight up. "May I go now?"

Suddenly the room they were in seemed to suffocate them. Chaos after chaos and turmoil after turmoil of emotions swirled around them in a never ending patterns of kaleidoscope. One wanted to flee, the other wanted to rectify what had been done, and both were scared to cross the delicate thin ice between them. One wrong move and the thin ice would shatter beneath them and would drown them to its cold oblivion. Sasuke sat there looking at the defeated blonde and before he knew he had given him his consent.

Naruto started toward the door. "Have a safe trip, Sasuke-sama," he said. "Do you want me to get your dirty clothes when you get back or will I wait several days while you reacquainted with Sakura-san?" he didn't mean the last remark to be sarcastic, but it did.

Anger crossed the black void. In a flash, strong arms caught him and he was roughly slammed against the wooden fixture. "I didn't mean…." The blonde started to say as the older male pinned his wrists against the door, his whole body pressed tightly against him, his mouth cutting any words and his free hand was wandering his body. Feeling powerless to the Uchiha's strong grip, Naruto succumbed to his will.

Soft moans escaped his lips as he leaned to the raven haired male's surprising gentle advances. His hands were no longer pinned above his head; they were roaming Sasuke's back. He tangled his fingers around the ebony tresses, securing the other male's head at his neck as hot lips sucked and nipped at the tender flesh. He sighed contentedly. He could stay in this blissful torment forever. Then he heard a woman's voice on the other side of the door and recognized it as Sakura's.

Sasuke felt the blonde teen's body stiffen before he heard the pink haired woman's high pitched laughter. The sudden panic in the boy's eyes broke the tenuous bond between them. "I want you. I'll send her away." He whispered hoarsely in his ear as he gently moved him to one side and opened the door.

Naruto felt like a caged animal, he was shaking and trembling all over. What was Sakura doing in here? Did Sasuke plan to humiliate him again or had he forgotten that she was coming? Without thinking, he darted out of the room, his tears blinding him.

Sasuke caught him at mid-flight and held him at arm's length, painfully aware that his most trusted men were watching. He slipped his arm around the blonde and led him to the side of the hallway. "For Kami's sake, Naruto. Don't cry in here. I won't force you to stay." He said gently, wiping away the boy's tears with his thumbs. "Go home. I'll send for you when I get back." He kissed him fondly atop his golden head, watched him and Neji disappeared around a corner then returned to his office and Sakura.

Naruto was still trembling when he found Sai waiting for him at the garden. The raven haired boy could see that he was troubled, he rushed to his side. "What's wrong, Naruto?" the boy asked concerned.

"Sasuke-sama…" the blonde cried.

Lots of conclusions crossed Sai's mind. None of them were good. He trusted his master and he knew he would never, ever do what he suspected he did to his blue eyed friend. But as the blonde's cries progressed, the rock solid trust he felt for his master faltered. But still…

Anguish crept into the raven teen's voice. "Did he hurt you? But Sasuke-sama isn't like that. He wouldn't…" he said unbelievingly.

Imagination ran like wildfire as his treasonous mind fed him with diabolic illusions. He interpreted the blonde's cries as evidence to his suspicions, not bothering to investigate for the truth. False negations corrupted him like a holy man in satanic ritual.

"Let's just forget about it, Sai," Naruto said meekly, wiping the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"B-but…I don't understand," he gasped. "Sasuke-sama. I can't believe that he would, that he…." The poor boy couldn't even finish the thought.

The blonde teen took his hand and held it tightly. "Forget about it, Sai. I don't want to cause any trouble. I know how much you think of him." The raven teen simply nodded. "Shouldn't you be in Tokyo right now? You must go now. You already stayed too late."

That night Sai was miserable. He tossed restlessly on the hard floor listening to the sounds from the other room and cursing the Uchiha for sending him here.

He remembered the giggling, moaning and shaking that came from his parent's bed once they thought all the children were asleep. Sometimes his comrades would invite him to a brothel, he would watch them do the willing shrews, one girl tried to sway him but he was too shy and inhibited to try.

The orgy on the other room was tempting, but Sai hid, telling himself that he had to be ready to save Naruto. Caught between embarrassment of his obvious desire and disgust at his sexual experience, or lack of, he momentarily forgot about the blue eyed friend. He never had someone before and now the only one he wanted belong to his master's arms.

The men continuously discussed what went on in one of Naruto's stay, when a man enthusiastically told his story of waiting for the Oyabun while he could hear the grunts and cries from within Sasuke's rooms. The men joked about their boss's sexual prowess while Sai wanted to cry out a protest that the Uchiha hurt Naruto, that he forced him. That moment, Sai felt something for Uchiha Sasuke he had never felt before: intense jealousy bordering on hate.

He told himself that Naruto was no flesh bargainer to take pleasure at forced attention, that he was pure as a holy saint, that he was a reluctant prey of his predatory appetites. Now he lay on the hard floor and vividly visualized carnal images of the Oyabun taking pleasures at the blonde's body. Before he could banish them, his imagination ran amuck and changed the Uchiha's image into himself.

It would be different with him. He loved Naruto. He could never send him casually from his bed or replaced him with a tramp like Sakura. He would be faithful, king and loving and Naruto would be willing. If only he could find a way to take him away from here. If only he was not a failure, incapable of killing a man or rescuing the person he cherished.

The blonde was that he was allowed to wander around the estate's perimeters again; he could walk to the woods and go to the compounds with more eyes watching his every move.

One afternoon, Ino accompanied him to stroll in the west side of the grand estate. "Uhmmm, Ino," Naruto started. "I want to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for all the terrible things I said to you, that night with Itachi-san…you were right and I was so stupid." He said solemnly.

Ino smiled. "It's alright. I've already put that behind my back, so let's just forget about it. I realized that you were young and dreamy. It was only infatuation."

"I'm young?" the blonde boy asked disbelievingly. "Ino, you're just a year older than me!"

"In age, Naru-chan, but in experience I'm centuries older than you. Remember that when I give you advice in the future."

They were approaching a clearing; a small house appeared behind a sakura tree. They continued walking until the house came into full view; it's a small version of the Uchiha mansion, a garden with koi pond surrounded it and the whole area was surrounded by cherry blossoms trees. It would be a lovely sight came the spring season.

"Whose house is that?" he asked innocently.

Ino was startled by the question and looked at the younger teen. "Didn't Sasuke-sama tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked in confusion.

Before the blonde woman could answer, a pink haired woman left a small group of nearby women and sauntered toward them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Naru-chan," Sakura taunted. "Did Sasuke allow you to go out? Maybe you're back to laundry business. He says you do a good job of that."

Naruto felt his face flushed but pride kept him from reacting angrily. He knew why the woman was doing it to him, she wanted to humiliate him! But he would maintain his dignity; he wouldn't pay attention to his inferior. He wouldn't go down to Sakura's level.

"How do you like my house, Naru-chan?" Sakura continued speaking loudly enough for all to hear. "Sasuke and I spent many nights planning it. See how the trees surrounded it, it would give breeze to warm nights and with Sasuke, every night is a hot night."

The women, obviously the pink haired peers giggled causing Ino to bristle with anger but controlled her temper. Instead, she glared at the obnoxious woman for all she was worth. Sakura smiled sweetly, obviously pleased at arousing at least one antagonist, silent antagonist.

"No." Naruto tugged at her. "She's not worth it."

"Poor Naru-chan," Sakura continued tauntingly. "Sasuke says he would have sent him into prostitution but he would have starved to death by now. He also says a corpse is more interesting in bed than him."

Ino launched at the woman but Naruto pulled her back and refused to let her go. "Let's go," he whispered desperately.

The blue eyed teen yanked at Ino's arm once more, with all the hatred she could muster she glared at the pink woman one last time before she and her friend turned to walk away.

"That bitch! I'll scratch her eyes out!" Ino muttered as they walked back to the mansion. "Why didn't you answer her?"

"Because what she says is true," Naruto answered weakly. "Everyone knows Sasuke-sama spends his time with her. If he's giving her a house, it's only logical he'll move her into it."

"Logic has nothing to do with it." The blonde woman snapped.

When they reached the mansion, Ino made tea. Trying to keep his hand steady as he sipped the hot liquid, Naruto voiced his worst fears. "Sakura-san is right. He's finished with me. He never mentions the house. He never told me anything to start with."

"I don't care what he does or who he sleeps with. He made a commitment to you and hasn't denounced you before the council. And Jiraiya-sama is the father of the council; it considers that all but sacred. Besides, you are protected and want for nothing. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Only that I'm safe until he marries her," he replied weakly. "Sasuke-sama will do whatever he wants, no matter what the ero- old man thinks. I'm scared of what might happen to me….I must get off this place."

The older teen shook her head. "No, Naruto, there's no way you can escape this place. Please don't even try," she begged. "He obviously took the incident with Itachi-sama harder than I suspected. Please don't try to run away from him. You'll only get hurt."

The weather began its subtle change. As the days shortened slightly, leaves turned to brown and fell out of trees as the breeze became colder.

He knew Sasuke would return soon and dreaded the thought. With Sasuke, his peace of mind always came to an end and the repetition of his plotting, especially after seeing Sakura's house. He welcomed the thought of escape from him but hated the notion of misleading Sai.

He asked Neji when the Uchiha would be back but the right hand was uncertain. "You are very faithful to Sasuke-sama. I supposed you'll always follow him." He said absentmindedly.

"No, Naruto-san, I have another mission in life." Neji surprised the blonde by answering.

"What is that?"

"To kill a ma," the Hyuuga's voice void of any emotion.

Startled, "Who?" The blonde asked.

"Orochimaru. Someday I will kill him slowly. I have it all planned. I will take to a secluded place, perhaps a forest or a cave where only I can hear his screams of agony and chop his arms and legs so that he could not run away and peel his skin off. Then I will pour honey over and wait for ants to devour him."

Naruto stared at him in horror.

"He's an evil man." Neji continued in a voice negated of any emotion. "He takes pleasure from hurting woman. He carves intricate designs on their bodies and burned patterns into their skin. His servant said that his wife had many scars on her body where the others could not see them. I think he probably killed her because he was tired of her."

"B-but Neji-san," Naruto gasped unable to absorb his words. "Orochimaru-san is ero-jiisan's friend."

The right hand smiled coldly. "Naruto-san, one does not tell one's family about such predilections. I doubt if his poor wife ever told anyone. She was good and kind, an unselfish soul."

"Couldn't she have done anything?" the boy asked in astonishment.

"He is a powerful man. Who would listen to such stories?"

"You'll avenge his wife?" the blonde asked again not quite understanding his vehemence.

"No. My sister! It took her three painful days to die after he finished with her. I escaped to plot my revenge but before I could…" his voice and face cracked with emotion. "…we had another sister she's only twelve years old." He turned away quickly so Naruto could not see the lone tear trickled down his cheek.

After a while, the iron discipline returned to Neji's face and voice. "I tried to kill him and failed. That's how I met Sasuke-sama. I escaped the snake's lair barely alive; Sasuke-sama took me with him. I only not owe him my life but another chance to kill that man as cruelly as he killed my family."

Naruto felt sick for days. He wanted to tell Ino but couldn't repeat the story to no one. It was too painful and personal. It explained why Hyuuga Neji was so devoted to the Oyabun. Maybe underneath that cold black yakuza armor of the Uchiha is a gentle heart, but he doubted it.

In less than a week Sasuke would be coming back and he grew more and more anxious, dreading about his future in the Oyabun's hands.

Sakura was hardly more enlightening. For the days she would visit her house; she would bug him and gave heated glares that promised pain, threatened him and the endless taunting.

The Oyabun revealed things he probably didn't intend; he was more than capable of sending him into his doom. He never took him into his confidence and no one denied that the house was for the pink haired woman. Was he only to live in the present because he would cast him aside in the future? No, he must escape this place.

When Sai get back, they waded along the woods towards a small waterfall. He still didn't tell the raven boy about the escape route. They walked along the woods all afternoon, looking for some elusive path, the raven haired boy put aside his questions as to how this walking helped him think things, happy that he left his somber mood and now chatted happily about life outside the Uchiha fortress held for them. Even if it were a dream, it was a pleasant dream.

In the morning, Naruto waited for the boy again, abandoning all else, searched the woods again.

"What are we looking for, Naruto?" Sai asked.

At first the question startled him. He stammered for a moment, wiping the images of his bleak future off his mind. "Nothing," he answered.

He was afraid there was really nothing.

In the evening, Ino and TenTen joined him at supper time, annoyed that they hadn't been able to talk to him for several days. After the dinner, TenTen left to retire for the night but the blonde woman stayed as an uninvited company.

For seemed like hours the older blonde studied him. "I don't know what you are planning with Sai, Naruto, but your behavior is being noticed," she said. "Sasuke-sama has a temper and I hate to think of what might happen if he finds the two of you trying to escape. He is fond of Sai and a double betrayal would be too much for him."

Naruto looked at her stunned for a moment, his mind racing in panic. How did she know? Was he that obvious? Did she tell anyone? Then Sasuke's indifference and Sakura's taunting came to him.

"What about me?" Naruto asked vehemently. "Kami-sama only knows what he plans for me and I don't want to know. Sakura-san still talks about her house. What will happen to me then? Do you know what that woman threatens to do to me!? Why in Kami's name should I worry about him?"

"I don't know why he does what he does, but I do know that he cares for you. He doesn't say anything but sometimes that's a way of caring. I don't know what is going on but something bad is going to happen. Please don't do anything stupid, Naruto. Please don't hurt Sasuke-sama."

In the morning, the blue eyed blonde woke up feeling depressed. He had mulled what the blonde woman had said the previous night that he didn't have enough sleep. He closed his eyes, quenching any guilt conscience tended to rise and mentally searched and searched for the route.

That afternoon, it happened. They were above the waterfall when Naruto saw an open dirt road up north, behind the thick trees at the end of the flowing water. Sai looked at his triumphant smile questioningly. "Don't you see!" the blonde cried. "This is what we've been looking for. This is our escape. We can get away from here. I can go home."

The raven haired teen looked troubled. "B-but Sasuke-sama…"

"Isn't returning for four days and we have a lot of time. We will make a run for it. Don't you see this is our chance?"

"But it would be dangerous and they'd kill us if they found out."

Naruto turned to him almost disdainfully. "Well, you can stay here if you want, but I'll try it alone." Seeing the other teen's expression, he changed his demeanor. "I can't stay in here, Sai. That woman is planning terrible things and he will sell me into other man."

"Sasuke-sama?" Sai asked in astonishment.

"Yes. He's building a house for her and then….." Naruto need not have to force his tears, he already choreographed them. "But I'll kill myself first, Sai." He looked at him with tears cascading his cheeks, "Will you let him abuse me over and over again?" he asked, adding dramatic effect to it.

He buried his face in Sai's chest, smiling inwardly as the other teen wrapped his arms around him and wandered in his back to the curve of his bottom. He leaned back to let the raven boy kissed him with outmost care, he gave him enough response to make him think he cared but not enough to encourage him further. Then he pulled away.

"No, Sai. It's not right. I don't want it to be like this."

"But Naruto," Sai protested. "I would never treat you the way he does. I love you."

Naruto stood stunned for a moment but forced himself to smile. He knew that any indication of guilt would be fatal. "That's why we're running away, to be together. But we must go quickly, people are getting suspicious. As soon as everyone is occupied, we will go."

Naruto stretched, waking to the cold breeze. Uchiha Sasuke would be returning tomorrow but he would be gone by then. For a moment, he missed the Oyabun, desperately wishing he could make love to him one last time. Hoping he was with him. Then he remembered Sakura's threats, Sai, the escape route and the Uchiha's lack of explanation about the present or the future. He bathed and waited for the raven teen to come.

Midday passed and he hadn't come. Where was Sai? He knew everyone was suspicious. Perhaps Neji was questioning him, torturing him to confess. Perhaps the raven lost courage and decided not to go with him after all. Despair washed over him as he felt truly alone.

He stayed close to the garden all day, frequently looking at his watch hoping to see Sai and fearing to encounter the right hand. His spirits were almost extinguished when the boy arrived before sunset. Sai dragged him to the koi pond and out of earshot, he whispered. "I have prepared everything. We can go now, as soon as it gets dark. I'll wait for you in the forest. You go for now and act as if nothing happened. We can be together as soon as we left this place."

Instead of the euphoric overjoyed, Naruto suddenly felt depressed. It was so wrong to use Sai as he was, to lie to him, just as he could never be with him. He almost wished he had not plotted escape but it was too late. Everything was in motion and they had to go. Somehow, he prayed it would be a happy ending.

The moon was already high in the sky, yet there still no sigh of the blue eyed boy. Sai pulled his jacket tightly to protect him from cold breezes. Did Naruto decided not to go? Perhaps they were found out and they were already forcing him to confess.

The house was strangely quiet for tonight, Naruto thought. He knew Ino, TenTen and Neji left to prepare for the Oyabun's return. He'd probably go straight to Sakura when he returned, he thought haltingly. But where are the others? Not even a single guard stood in their post. It seemed like the whole estate was empty. It gave him the creeps.

He padded to the kitchen to see if there was someone there. "Hello?" his voice echoed to the empty room. Just when he was about to leave, he looked up to the sound of a door being opened and closed, but it was the door leading to the hall, and walked in Sakura, along with two unfriendly looking unidentified guards. Naruto frowned, refusing to be intimidated by the woman's presence.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

Naruto stared at the pink haired woman and the two guards. He was still waiting for her to respond but received only a cold stare, and as for the guards, they were armed, not with guns but with katanas instead.

Sakura smiled wickedly. "To get rid of you. Sasuke's orders."

He watched as the woman looked at the guards, and the next words that escaped her lips chilled him to the bones.

"Make it quick." Sakura ordered and then stepped back against the door, leaving the guards to leer at the blonde. As they began to advance toward him, he sensed the coming evil.

Naruto edged back slowly as the two men came towards him. He remained calm, though his mind playing unwanted memories, letting the first man grab at his arm and forced him in his knees. The man retrieved a small pocket knife and raised it over him. He took a deep breath when the man began to bring the knife towards his neck, but at the last moment Naruto grabbed at his hand and with all his strength thrust the weapon into the thigh of the second man who stood just next to him.

The injured man screamed in pain as Sakura's face scowled; infuriated that Naruto had the nerve to fight back. The men quickly tried to regain control of the situation but the blonde had already taken advantage of the injured man, kneeing the man in the groin and taking the sword from his side. He was ready to fight, it was for his life, and he refused to die without a fight!

"Stupid morons!" The pink haired woman yelled.

Naruto managed to block an initial attack; only to have the second cut into his side with the same knife he used to injure the second man. He ignored the pain as his blood seeped into his shirt, and continued to fight until the men overpowered him. The first man grabbed him from behind and forced the sword out of his hands and as the second approached with the knife, he heard the woman's voice.

"Teach him a lesson." She said.

Just as he thought his life was ending him saw the floor quickly approach him, the second man had punched him in the face and he fell with dizziness. By the time he could see clearly again, his shirt was torn and the man behind him was rubbing his crotch in the most unpleasant way. Naruto felt thoroughly disgusted and sick when the second man opened his pants took out his member. It wasn't near Sasuke's size but it looked very disturbing.

"Put him on his knees." The second said, grabbing him by the hair.

Naruto was harshly forced on the floor and then the second forced his disgusting organ into his mouth. But the man wasn't having his best luck with him; he had bit it down painfully. He didn't enjoy his screams long enough; the first man kicked him on his side where his bleeding wound where and cried in pain, forcing him to let it go.

"KUSO!" The first man shouted, pulling him to his feet by his hair and hitting him with the back of his hand, splitting his lower lip. The man shoved him against the sink, holding the boy's wrists behind his back with one hand as the other hand fumbled with is pants.

"Hurry up!" Sakura ordered.

Then suddenly it fell silent. Sakura was unaware of the presence behind her. With the men distracted, he used any ounce of strength left in him and drove the back of his head into the man's nose behind him, breaking it. He fell to the floor and saw the discarded katana, he quickly grabbed it, forced himself to stand and launched to the fallen man nursing his nose. Naruto thrust the sword to his chest through his back and twisted the blade giving the man a quick death.

"KILL HIM!" Sakura shouted, she obviously hadn't noticed Sai as the others had.

Sai looked at the pink haired woman. For a brief moment he contemplated whether to kill her or not. But he knew, Sakura was a very influential woman, killing her would be a start of life living hell. He struck her with his gun and she fell on against the wall.

He looked up to Naruto just to see in time the other man holding a sword quickly approached the teen.

"You won't touch him, you filthy bastard!" Sai screamed.

Gunshots boomed around the house. Splattered of blood spilled on the floor, some hit Naruto on the face and chest. However, there was no time to be shocked or panicked. Sai quickly handed his jacket to the blonde and dragged him out of the house and into the woods.

They ran through the forest, there was no place for rest here. With those gunshots, even the dead would hear. It really was a surprised no one was chasing them yet.

Naruto clutched the torn cloth of his shirt t his side to stop the bleeding but to no avail. His body was aching and worse than anything the pain at his side. He had thought he had only been cut but it seemed he had been stabbed. But he fought the excruciating pain and the disorientation he was feeling. He was not safe here. He must get off this place. He must!

When they reached the foot of the waterfall, Sai abruptly stopped. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked weakly.

With the moon shining brightly above them, he saw him. He was standing near the falls waiting for them.

They both gasped.

"Sasuke-sama…"

"Sasuke…"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and TV Tokyo.

~0~0~0~0~

Few days earlier, Sasuke stood behind the glass wall of his office watching the city below. The swarm of moving people looked like tiny ants; all rushing to go home before the rush hour as the setting of the sun closing in. a small smile crept to his face as the orange ball of light reminded him of a certain blonde. He had hope things would be different when he return.

His thoughts were interrupted to the sound of the door being opened and closed. A chestnut haired woman with hazel eyes walked over to him, a seductive smile playing across her ruby lips. She advanced with seductive grace as she slowly tore the skimpy red dress off her body. She now stood before him wearing nothing but a lacy thong, a garter belt with black netted stockings and high heels.

A perfectly cut brow arched as Sasuke looked at the imposing woman questioningly.

"Sara." He said. "What are you…?" Before he could finish the sentence, the woman had lunged at him and wrapped her hands around him, pulling him into an aggressive kiss.

Sasuke began to push her back only to have her latched at him tightly and rubbed her bare flesh against his clothed chest. The Oyabun was nearing to use brute force.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

The woman moaned, ignoring his annoyed expression as she wrapped herself again around him, licking the side of his face as he tried to figure it out.

"Sara, I'm going to need an explanation." he said, pushing her more forcefully this time.

"It's alright, silly." Sara smiled. "Don't be shy. I can't do this anymore after your wedding."

"Wedding! What wedding!?" Sasuke nearly choked on his words, "What are you talking about? And for shame's sake woman, get dress!"

"What is wrong with you?" The chestnut woman frowned, "There's no need to play hard to get, Sasuke. I've been patient with you and I really appreciate it that you agreed to get rid of that little whore…"

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about…Naruto?"

"So, the little whore has a name huh?"

The Oyabun's black orbs suddenly became deadly and the woman began to recoil as he grabbed her both arms tightly, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

"He's not a whore!" Sasuke yelled.

"B-but..."

"What do you mean by get rid of him?" he demanded.

"Well, Sakura said…"

That was all he needed to hear, he had thrown the woman violently behind his desk and quickly departed.

The two teens stood horror-struck as they looked at the Oyabun before them. The raven haired teen barely managed to draw out his gun.

"Out of our way, Sasuke-sama. We are going to leave this place," Sai shouted with false bravado and shaking hands.

"Then you'll have to shoot an unarmed man, Sai. Will you really shoot me to carry off your lover?" The Uchiha's voice was surprisingly calm.

"He's not my lover. We are going to be together. I'm not like you; I would not force him to sleep with me."

"Force him!" Sasuke's bitter laughter echoed through the night. "Is that what he told you? If you haven't had him, you should have, Sai. He's quite good at it. It's been a long time since I've had to force him. Does he tell you I beat him too?"

Naruto stood rigid; his heart raced at the conversation which seemed so alien and distant at first, then it all sank in on him. He looked at Sai and knew the boy would never kill the Uchiha who would never let them go. And then he glanced at the Oyabun's loyal men surrounding them. It was all over and he only wanted to end it as quickly as possible, and if the heaven was on his side tonight, he prayed for no casualties.

He turned to Sai. "Please put the gun away. I don't want anyone hurt. I'm sorry, Sai, but I exaggerated a bit. He doesn't force me to do anything and I like you as a brother." Then he looked at the Uchiha. "It's my entire fault, Sasuke-sama. Don't blame him, blame me."

A mixed of agony and relief flooded Sai's face as he put the gun away. The Uchiha demanded to know how many people knew of their plan; Naruto answered none, not even Ino and TenTen. In full command, he ordered the men to leave them and say absolutely nothing.

As the men responded, Sasuke glared at the blonde. He assumed the blood on him were the blood of the two bodies he found on the kitchen. Naruto watched the dark haired male's face redden and his black eyes narrowed into slits but stood perfectly still, although his thoughts were playing horrible images. He wondered if the Uchiha was going to kill him. The blow from the back of Sasuke's hand jolted the right side of his face, snapped his neck with such force he feared it would break and sent him backwards into the water, but before he could even touch the water, strong hand gripped his arm tightly, pulling him until his face was mere inches from the Oyabun's face. The pain at his side doubled as he held his free hand there to ease off the bleeding.

"How far did it go with him, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice darkened as he clenched the boy's arm more tightly.

Naruto looked at him with great fear and prayed for the gods to help him. He had never seen the Uchiha so angry before, not even with Itachi. His pained body shook. "Just a few innocent kisses, that's all." He responded weakly.

"Innocent kisses?" Sasuke's voice acquired a new level of darkness, "Were you aware that he could feel your cock against his? Did you tease him with your tongue?" his free hand grabbed at the blonde's crotch and squeezed until the boy cried out in pain and beg him to let go. "Did you touch him here? Did you jack him off? What is that innocent? Tell me, are those the games you play with him?"

Unable to answer, the blonde teen dissolve into tears as he shook his head no, and began trembling with fear.

"You will never touch another man!" Sasuke demanded as pulled the blonde's pants to his knees and pushed him to the ground. The dark haired male suddenly came down to him, force two fingers in his mouth as he fumbled with his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking himself hard.

Naruto began to cry again, worn from exhaustion. His head was throbbing; his face throbbed for having been struck and worse than anything was the pain at his side. The pain he was feeling made it difficult for him to realize that Sasuke was stroking himself right in front of him.

Sasuke entirely pulled the boy's pants off him then shoved two wet fingers to his hole. Naruto squealed in pain.

"No! Sasuke-sama, please stop…" he begged.

"Shut up!" The raven male shouted.

Sasuke grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them and lifted his hips aligned to his erection and in one quick motion he pushed himself inside the blonde.

"You're mine." Sasuke growled. "Only mine."

Naruto screamed. His bum burned with lack of lubrication and with the sudden intrusion. He was so tight, expelling the rock hard member out, like the person casting the Uchiha away from him. Sasuke groaned in pleasure, he was so hot and tight, the deeper he moved into him, the tighter he felt. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed his body to swallow him. He took hold of his hips and pulled him all the way over his intrusion. Naruto silently wept.

The blonde held the blood-soaked clothe to his side tight, he didn't want the Oyabun to notice his pain as he rode him unmercifully. Naruto was grateful to feel the heat of the pleasure through the pain, the Uchiha's relentless attack blocked out the pain.

Sasuke was heaving, pushing hard into him. With one final thrust, he released his seeds inside the blonde. He lifted the younger male's body and held him close.

"You're mine." He whispered. "Mine alone. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

Sasuke held him closer to his as Naruto grew limp in his arms and he finally realized something was wrong when he felt hot liquid soaking his shirt. It was the blonde's blood. He pushed him back and stared at the boy's strained face.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded, noticing the way the boy held clothe to his side as he refused to answer. He tore the fabric away from the blonde's body and saw the deep puncture at his side and bleeding.

Naruto broke down, his tears streaming from his eyes. He had just about all he could take from this horrible place and wanted no more. He wanted to die, just to curl up and die.

Sasuke reached to touch his face but he flinched against his hand. Was he that scared? He reacted quickly; he gathered the younger male in his arms and carried him back to the house.

"Sshh…" he hushed. "Everything will be alright. I'll take care of you."

Naruto's whole body was throbbing and he could feel the life was rapidly draining away from him. He thought he had heard him say something but all the events happened greatly took a toll on him and he closed his eyes as he welcomed the descending darkness.

Tsunade brushed the blonde's hair then gently tapped his forehead with her forefinger. "You'll be alright, gaki." She said.

She rose from the bed, casting last glance to the sleeping boy, walked over to the black haired man standing at the door.

"I guess everything's ready." She said.

"Yes, we'll be leaving now." Sasuke answered, looking pass through the bosomy woman to the boy on the bed. He turned to walk away.

"Sasuke." Tsunade called.

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn his back.

"He's deeply traumatized," she stated. "His wounds will heal but I'm more worried about his mental health…"

"Will he going to be alright?"

"Only Kami-sama knows…"

Sasuke quickly climbed out of the car and ordered his men in full command. "Secure the area."

A harassed looking pink haired woman met him half-way in the receiving room. The frown on her face added to her distressed look as she looked at her disarmed men. "What's going on in here?" she demanded. "What's the meaning of this, Sasuke?"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously, he walked over to Sakura and violently grabbed her throat. "What have you done?" Sasuke's voice climbed an octave.

"P-please," she choked. "That's for everyone's best interest."

Wrong answer. Sasuke's gripped tightened around her throat and she felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. "P-please S-Sasuke," she begged, trying to dislodge his vise-like grip. "I did that because I love you."

"Love?" The Oyabun laughed bitterly as he grew more dangerous. "You know nothing of love; you're not capable of love. You will destroy others as surely as you destroy yourself just like your father destroyed my family."

Before Sakura could answer, Jiraiya appeared from nowhere. He was just there, surrounded by a party of his loyal men. Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, beside the old man. He looked finer now than he was in the past months, thanks to the bosomy Oyabun's care. But his eyes were still dull but not as clouded as before as it mirrored his rage, guilt and the torment in his soul.

"Arashi," he began softly. "Come my boy, I have prepared your favorite snack." But like an untamed wind, his voice rose to shrill cry. "She will die! Death to the evil woman! She will pay for killing you!"

Sasuke quickly threw the pink haired woman aside and moved towards Jiraiya, trying to calm the old man by telling him that Arashi was at home playing with little Sasuke and little Sakura while pushing him backward to the protection of his men. But his words only enraged his mentor who barely recognized him. "Kill him! Kill anyone who gets in the way!" he shouted madly.

Two of Jiraiya's men drew their guns against the unarmed Uchiha. Calm, Sasuke turned to the loyal men. "Put away your guns, I am the Master Oyabun now and you will obey me. Together we will see that no harm comes to him." The men hesitated, momentarily trapped between their loyalty to the old Master Oyabun and the reasonableness of the Uchiha's words. The tension eased a little as they lowered their weapons.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the coughing pink haired woman sprawled on the floor, soothing her aching throat. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her up. "You." He said to one of his men, he motioned him to follow as he dragged the struggling woman upstairs.

They stopped at her room, Sasuke opened the door and unceremoniously threw Sakura inside and turned to the man, "No one goes in at this room and no one goes out." He ordered.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she pulled herself up and ran towards him. But a look of pure evil in the black haired Oyabun's eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't." Sasuke warned. "Don't push me any further. You've gone too far." His voice gone from dark to deadly and the woman flinched at his tone. "Mark my word, Sakura. If anything happens to him, I'll kill you with my bare hands." He said.

Sasuke slammed the door shut and left.

He gave more orders to the men before he turned to Tsunade's apprentice. "Shizune, prepare Jiraiya. We'll be leaving."

Shizune smiled. "Already done, Sasuke-sama."

As soon as he was seated inside his car, Sasuke let out a deep breath he didn't knew he was keeping. A sense of relief washed over him and he let a small smile grazed his face. "Let's go home." He said softly.

Pain. His whole body vibrated with ache and his side throbbed with it. He felt the soft, dry sheets against his bare skin and his head on soft pillow, he focused his eyes momentarily. He was alone in the Oyabun's room he had come to know so well. Was he dreaming or had he taken him here to die, perhaps skin him alive then fed him to the crows? It hurt so to look, to think. He closed his eyes. It was agony just to be alive.

He opened his eyes again. The threat of his thoughts overwhelmed him. With all the strength of his weaken body; he forced himself out of the bed. He had to get away from this horrible place before he return. Braving the woods and little chance of escaping the yakuza would be better than losing his life here. With shaky legs, he searched the room for his clothes. He didn't notice the stream of blood oozing from his reopened wound.

When Ino entered the room, she was startled to see Naruto out of bed and frantically putting some clothes on, she also noticed the blood dripping at his side.

"What in the world are you doing?" the startled blonde girl asked before she saw the look of hysteria in the boy's eyes.

"He's going to kill me." Naruto said gasping. "I need to get away from here. He'll have me skin alive then feed me to the crows. I know he'll do it. I'm leaving, you can't stop me."

As Naruto reached for the door, Ino pulled him away. She pushed him to the bed but the frightened blonde continued to struggle. The older blonde cried for help and Sasuke came.

When Naruto saw him at the door, he lost all semblance of reason. He kicked, scratched and bit as the Uchiha pinned his unwilling body to the bed. When Ino handed Sasuke a glass of water, the blonde knew it was drugged and renewed his futile effort to be free of him. He screamed, shaking his head violently, he spilled half of the water.

Cursing, Sasuke slapped him and in stunned moment, forced his mouth to open. He gagged but his natural reflexes forced him to swallow. Naruto felt his arms pulling him toward as he fell limp against his chest.

"Forgive me, Dobe. I didn't mean it." Sasuke whispered. "I won't do it again."

Naruto awoke to the bright sunlight and a continual, although less painful throb at his side. Sasuke was standing by the bed loading a gun. He closed his eyes and waited for a shot.

"It's my entire fault. Please don't blame Sai. Don't hurt him." The blonde managed to mumble with some difficulty. "I just wish I could have apologized to him before...I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" The Oyabun's voice was real enough.

"You'll kill me." He barely whispered.

"If I haven't killed you by now, I'm not likely to."

Naruto opened his eyes again. Sasuke put the gun on the bedside table and sat at the nearby chair. Black eyes watched him intently.

"What day is it? What are you going to do with me? Where are my clothes?" he asked softly as if he didn't want to disturb him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You've slept for two whole weeks and you don't need your clothes because you're not going to leave this room. But you might as well eat because it looks like you're going to live."

As if on cue, footsteps outside the door raised the Oyabun from the chair and opened the door. Sai entered with a tray of food and put it on the table.

Sasuke closed the door. "Sit down, Sai." He brusquely ordered. "You and this boy ought to have something to say to one another."

Tears filled Sai's eyes as he hastily sat down on the chair, painfully aware that the Uchiha was watching his every move. "I'm sorry, Naruto." He began. "I'm a coward. I couldn't kill him. I'm sorry."

Tears spilled over Naruto's lashes and ran down his cheeks. "No, Sai. You're not a coward. You're brave and you're too good to kill a man. I pushed and used you and lied to you and now I made you miserable. I just desperately wanted to get away, that I led you to believe things that weren't true. I really like you as a brother. I'm so sorry."

The raven boy could stand no more and ran out of the room. Sasuke slid the door shut and returned to stand near the bed.

"Well," he demanded, towering the blonde, "are you going to tell me why you're so hell bent to get away that you would deceive that poor boy and take the little chance to escape here?"

Naruto looked away from the Oyabun's angry eyes. "I was scared. Sakura-san threatened terrible things and you wouldn't even talk to me about them. And once you finish that house for her, I know you will give me to other men."

"Who said the house was for Sakura?" he boomed.

Naruto flinched at his voice. "She told everyone."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Because I don't want to make you mad, because I'm scared of you, I'm so scared of you." He buried his face at his hands as tears completely overwhelmed him. When he looked up Sasuke was gone.

Sasuke didn't come for weeks now. He paced the room and tried to entertain himself. He was back to health and the wound at his side was completely healed, aside from itching and slight burning and throbbing from time to time and fade bruises, he was alright and was in complete recovery.

He wondered if Sasuke was alright but assured himself that he was. He felt so alone, so isolated, removed from the world. Maybe this was his punishment. Maybe Sasuke would never come, maybe no one would ever come and he would go mad and die from the loneliness.

Sai, Ino and TenTen did come from time to time to bring him food and water but he pretended to be asleep rather than to see their disappointed faces and confront the raven boy again. Every time he would think of Sai's pained face, he wanted to cry. It was not only the betrayal by someone he thought he loved, but the humiliation of being reduced to lowly servant in front of his friends. Knowing that he had lied, that it had been all for nothing, his sense of loss at betraying the man he looked up to must have been unbearable. Naruto asked himself over and over again, how he could have done it.

Naruto was also beginning to have second thoughts about Uchiha Sasuke and his temper. No doubt he was angry at him. The room held too many memories and they forced their way into his consciousness. Sasuke. He needed and wanted him, he couldn't dent that. He recalled the nights where he told himself that he was his prisoner while deep inside his heart he wanted him too. He closed his eyes but thousand little details exploded in his mind: the way Sasuke touched him, his amused laughter when he teased him, the care he took to arouse him, the gentle way he protected him, the men he left to look for him during his absence. No one had been more solicitous or concerned for his well-being. He had kissed him tenderly and promised a lifetime protection. What more could he ask?

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, another Sasuke prodded his memory. A very angry and violent Sasuke; there was no softness in him when he found him trying to escape with Sai or when he humiliated him in front of Sakura. He could be brutish as well as tender; he blushed at the memory of their first time and other nights when he had not been quite willing. Naruto realized, even if he succeeded on his plan, he could never be free of him, not when the memory of him burnt at his soul. He knew the game was over. Maybe Sasuke had won after all. Maybe he was beaten.

For a moment, as he lay motionless in his arms with a red stream pulsating from his side, Sasuke thought he had killed him. He cradled him in his arms and frantically carried him back to the mansion.

He sent for Tsunade and, for a fleeting moment, almost appealed to darker powers. They could have the organization, his money and everything else if only Naruto would open his eyes again. After he laid his lifeless body on the bed, he faced the awful truth that had relentlessly pursued him for so long and which he could no longer escape. He loved Naruto. He loved him as much as he had ever loved anyone in this world and Naruto hated him and sought only to escape him. He found it a grim and bitter truth but he could no longer ignore.

He withered momentarily under Tsunade's reproachful eyes, mumbling only that he was stabbed, but the bosomy woman knew what he had done to him and probably knew why. Nothing much eluded her. The blonde haired woman ignored his facial bruises, glanced at the rest of the teen's body and carefully examined his gaping wound. Then she told Sasuke what the Master Oyabun desperately wanted to hear: Naruto would be alright.

Sasuke watched the blue eyed blonde throughout the night and pressed cool compresses against his forehead to ease his fever as he tried to sort out his tangled emotions. He remembered his huge, innocent eyes as he tried to protect him from pouring rain and again when he met him again at the slave auction, dull eyes trying to be brave yet filled with terror. Would he let other men have him? The thought that he might have mutely watched them drag his blonde away now filled him with fear.

At the first night, he'd wondered what to do with him: should he reason with him, try to seduce him or just totally ignored him? The hours spent on watching him and his unexpected attempt to fight him to flee made up his mind and he did something he hadn't done before.

Sasuke remembered the look on his face after the deed was done, that horrible look of innocence betrayed. Its familiarity haunted him for days. Where? What in the past had imprinted itself on his mind to have it return with vengeance on the poor boy's face? Then he remembered the way his father looked at his mother when he discovered her betrayal. It was the same look, the same deep hurt born out of a lack of comprehension at a deed so heinous that surpassed all human understanding.

As a boy of seven, he really understood little of life. Sasuke remembered his moody father, his mother's coldness and his older brother's care. He remembered long nocturnal arguments in his parent's room, something would shatter then silence.

"I think they're getting a divorce." Itachi said once in a stormy night after their parent's disagreements.

Sasuke looked up at him uncomprehending as he held his stuffed animal close to him. "Why do they want a dead horse?" he asked innocently.

Itachi smiled then ruffled his hair. "It's divorce. They want to separate." He explained. "But don't worry, little brother, I won't let them separate us."

There were no arguments after that but the atmosphere was so cold that young Sasuke longed for even discord as an affirmation of life.

Then he came. His father's good friend, a young man with a five-year old daughter who gave his mother a knowing and secret smile as he asked him to play with his daughter every time he visit. It took him years to realize the impact of that smile but it haunted him ever since.

After his father's discovery and sudden death at his wife's betrayal and a bullet to his heart courtesy of his friend's gun and spouse's lover, his mother had lightly explained to him that his father had gone away and would never come back. But Sasuke knew better.

Soon after, he couldn't remember exactly when, he opened his mother's bedroom door in the middle of the night and found her laying on the bed, a man crouched between her open legs. He watched, momentarily fascinated by the strange movements but his mother's high-pitched groan broke the spell and he ran to flay the startled man with his fists for hurting his mother. It was his father's good friend. The man beat him until he could walk no more while his mother watched helplessly from a corner of the room. It was when Itachi found them after he arrived from the boarding school; the sight of bloodied Sasuke, his mother's naked form and his lover's angry face, snapped something from within him, in blind rage, he soaked his young hands in sin. That night three children were orphaned.

Sasuke's moodiness and growing silence drove Itachi to send him to the Master Oyabun's care, which had a son of his own and at Sasuke's age. Jiraiya took Sasuke and Sakura under his care, he knew the complication it would create but in blind hope, he wished things would be different for the two children with tragic past.

They become friends, Sasuke and Arashi were inseparable. They teased and played pranks on Sakura unmercifully. All of his memories of Jiraiya's house were happy, there was never coldness in that house filled with warmth and compliments, never any hint of trouble at all.

As they grew up, the pink haired little girl grew distant and ambitious and closer to Orochimaru. Sasuke knew that look so well. The look of unspoken betrayal, but he still hoped.

At age of eighteen, Sasuke learned he could command and men would follow. The Master Oyabun gave him and his son Arashi, a small group to command. They were the exciting years; taking care of Jiraiya's small 'business' problems, picking fights of rival groups and playing with guns. It became more enticing when he began to learn the trade of contrabands, of keeping off the authorities off their business, of exchanging fires with them as they escape every raid.

But it happened all of a sudden, in the middle of underground transaction, police raid. Arashi died while exchanging fires with the authorities, saving him.

Breaking away from Jiraiya's grasp, Sasuke fled, escaping his pain to who knows where. He nursed his wounds by picking fight with rival group, fought until he was beaten. Bloody, broken and soaked, he sat against a wall under the pouring rain, wishing the ground would open and swallow him.

Bright blue eyes stared at him as a blonde little boy of eight tried to cover him from rain under his small umbrella. He stared coldly and growled to scare him away but the boy only smiled at him. The rain stopped.

Cold and small fingers touched his bruised face. "You're hurt, Mister. Want me to make it go away?" the boy asked innocently.

The little blonde leaned and put a chaste kiss on his cheek then smiled. "There the pain goes bye-bye." He exclaimed happily.

Sasuke watched his eyes grew wide as he remembered something. "I'm late for school!" with a shrill cry, the boy ran off, leaving Sasuke wondering what his name was. Ten years later, they met again.

At first, there as an awful guilt associated with Naruto; he was so young, so innocent and so unaware of his incredible charm. He wanted him and there was nothing but his terrified reluctance to stop him. If it was just lust, he could satiate himself with him, but there was a deeper longing, a wish to have him come willingly to his arms and happily wrap himself with him. With all the gentleness he could muster, he had him willingly; heart, body and soul. But in the morning he had fled from him, not physically, but he saw the spell evaporate – and he did nothing to stop it. Maybe he wanted to flee from the sudden rush of emotion he felt for Naruto, perhaps he feared him as much as the blonde feared him. But when he saw him walking on the garden or sleeping peacefully on his bed, he wondered what joy he might find in his gentle presence. But beneath the soft exterior was a will that challenged him and his control over him. Angered mingled with lust and guilt and the fear that he could not forget him, he planned the impossible: to care for him while forgetting him.

Of course it didn't work. He thought of his estate knowing he was there, that he was vulnerable to his touch, knowing that he despised him and fearing what he felt for him. So, he turned to Sakura but it didn't help. Every time he looked at her, he saw Naruto, touch her, he wanted Naruto and talk to her, he longed for Naruto.

When he looked at Itachi with wide eyed wonderment, his stomach knotted with resentment and fear. Once they were alone, he forced him to come to him and forced him to accept him as his master, protector and lover.

Sasuke wanted to hate him, to destroy him and beg him to love him. He wanted to humiliate the blonde into accepting that he was his.

Why did he look at Sai with an acceptance that he denied him? Was it Sakura? Was it fear? He didn't know. All he knew was Naruto ran again. Instead of breaking his will, Naruto had broken his.

He cursed him silently for what he had done to him; he took a deep breath, knowing he had to give him freedom. No, he could never allow Naruto to leave him because it would destroy him but he couldn't be constantly alone with him without reaching out to him and taking him against his will, receiving only the heat of the passion instead of love he desperately wanted from him. He would give him as much as comfort and freedom as he could allow and stay away from him. Perhaps in time, Naruto would come to him willingly…or perhaps at long last he would forget him.

On one rainy night, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke appeared on the door with such look he could not explain. He sat up on the bed as Sasuke pulled a chair next to the bed where he sat up. Long silence followed.

"How did you know about my plan?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment then spoke. "It wasn't hard. First, Sai's attitude changed and then he began avoiding me as you spent more time together. Of course, I knew you were searching the woods because I've had you constantly watched. I turned to Sakura to put you at ease."

The blonde lowered his head. "I suppose it would be useless to say that I'm sorry."

"That's hard to believe." There was a long silence as he stood over him. "I built that house for you, Naruto." Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Where Sakura gets her ideas, I don't know, except that I showed her the house one time. I want you to live there. With your family."

Naruto felt so stupid. "I can't live there after this. I'll stay at the servant's quarter until you decide what to do with me."

"Damn you," Sasuke growled. "Damn you to hell. When are you going to learn to do what I tell you to do?" Naruto shuddered at his sudden anger as the vise-like fingers dug into his arms and lifted him up toward him. For once, an emotion rather than anger showed through the stone-like face and shook his massive frame. Sasuke clutched him as if he feared he would evaporate in his arms, one hand tangled at his hair and the other bruising the muscle beneath his shoulder blade. He felt waves of emotions wrack him, the desire to destroy him and protect him. When he pulled his head back and reached for his lips, fitting it perfectly to his, he knew which emotion had won. Naruto responded to him immediately, kissing him back, surrendering to him without reservation.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled back, leaving him open mouthed and longing for his kiss. The older male gripped his shoulders and held him at arm's length. He looked at Naruto, stripped of all pride. "I love you." He admitted. "I've loved for a very long time. I want you but you don't want me. I want you to smile at me the way you once smiled at Itachi and talk to me the way you talked to Sai."

Sasuke distanced himself from him as he continued. "I know I haven't treated you well but it was out of anger, out of frustration, out of fear that I would appear the fool. For a while I tried to be patient and almost had you in my grasp but then you fled. I went to Sakura looking for you, only making you hate me more. I've tried to ignore you to keep from hurting you."

He paused and put his hand on the door. "I'm sorry for all I've put you through. I'll leave you alone but I will always love you and care for you."

Naruto stood stunned in amazement. Tears blinded him as warmth flooded through him. It all came to him in a beautiful, fragile whole; his kindness to him, his constant protection, the gentleness in his eyes when he looked at him and his anger at his betrayals.

All the contradictory emotion he held for Sasuke suddenly came into focus, the desire to be with him, the pain at his leaving, and the resentment of knowing he was with Sakura. Naruto even realized that he couldn't have hated him so if he had not felt something for him.

He didn't know what to do as emotions choked him. He wiped his tears with the back of his arms. But when he looked up to reached for him, Sasuke was gone. Then he heard an engine roared to life. Maybe it was too late…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: HEAVY LEMON ALERT! Read at your own risk.

A/N: Please excuse the poor grammar T_T...

Enjoy!

~0~0~0~0~

When he heard an engine roared to life, his heart frantically raced against his chest. Without second thought, he bolted out of the room, ran pass Ino and Neji and into the pouring rain.

Ino blinked. Neji was surprised. A worried TenTen came running after the blonde with umbrella at hand. Just as she was about to pass the door, Hyuuga Neji stopped her, "Let him be, TenTen," He told her.

Naruto ran after the Oyabun, fresh tears running down his face as he chased the moving the car. Rain fell heavily soaking his clothes and freezing him to the bone, but all were ignored by the desperate blonde. 'No, Kami-sama, please no!' his mind screamed. He wanted him back. He wanted Sasuke back.

"Sasuke!" he yelled.

Just as he was about to climb, the gate automatically opened.

"Sasuke!" he yelled again.

His muscles were protesting and he was cold but he continued running. He would not stop running even if the ground swallowed him. He wouldn't. He couldn't. The blonde didn't notice the rock in front of him; he fell to the wet ground. He had fell face first and he would have laugh if the situation wasn't so serious. He cried in the rain as he watched the car drove and disappeared to the night, not caring to lift himself from the mud.

A dark haired man walked over to the tripped body of the blonde, "Go back inside before you get sick," Sasuke said.

Upon hearing his voice, Naruto immediately pulled himself up and looked at the dark haired male. His eyes watered again, he refused to go. Sasuke turned his back and began walking but was stopped, two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Don't go." Naruto whispered. "Please don't go."

Sasuke took a deep breath, he placed his hands over the blonde's arms but Naruto held him tighter and his sobs grew louder. "Please don't go." The blue eyed boy begged against his back.

"If I hold you right now will things be alright between us?" Sasuke asked, emotion ruling over him. "If I kiss you will you accept my short comings?" Naruto held him tighter burying his face on his back. "And if I stay will you tell me you love me?"

"I don't know." Naruto cried. "But all I know is I want you to stay. I know I'm being selfish but I need you. I need you because I want you. Please don't leave, Sasuke."

As they entered the room, Sasuke's hand lingered at the blonde's waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his body against him. He didn't know when or how they end up at the Oyabun's flat but he didn't care, all he cared was Sasuke was kissing and caressing him. When he returned his hug and held him tight in the rain, Naruto knew he had him back. Nothing mattered.

Sasuke caressed him some more and then, firmly gripping the blonde's shoulders, pulled him away from him. "What do you want, Naruto?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Whatever you want." The blonde answered shyly.

"That's not what I asked. I asked what you want." Naruto looked down, suddenly too embarrassed to answer. "Do you want me, tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Still staring at the floor, Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke cradled his face in his hands, forcing him to look up at him. "No, Naruto, I don't want it like that anymore. I won't take you tonight only to have you run away from me in the morning. If you come to me tonight, do it with the knowledge that you will come tomorrow night and every night thereafter. I want your trust, devotion and affection. There won't be any more games between us."

Naruto looked into his coal black eyes, already feeling bound to him. "But don't you know, Sasuke, I've already given you all that."

Sasuke pushed him gently to a wall, devouring his lips with heated kisses as they peeled wet clothes off of each other. Sasuke kissed his eyes, his nose, before returning to claim his mouth, his lips travelled from his mouth down to his neck where he ran his tongue and nipped at the bump on the slender column, tasting the sweat and rain at the blonde's neck, earning him a loud moan. He then traced his mouth on the younger male's collarbone, grazing his teeth at the soft flesh. Without warning, Sasuke bit down on the tender spot, a stream of crimson flown out of the open wound.

Naruto's blue eyes shot open and yelped at the sudden pain on his collarbone, his fingers tightened at the raven locks and pulled at it almost painfully.

Sasuke lapped at the coppery taste of the blonde's blood, his tongue ran sensuously across the wounded skin, moans came out from Naruto. He traced back his lips, running his tongue along the blonde's neck up to his chin; he gently nipped at it then pressed open mouthed kisses at his jaw line until he reached his earlobe and sucked at it.

"Sasuke." The blonde moaned.

Small fingers clawed at Sasuke's back, creating welts on taut skin. The pain only added to his inflamed passion. He left his earlobe to play with the blonde's mouth, teasing his lips with his velvety tongue, opening the blonde's mouth for a kiss then pulled back. Naruto opened his half-lidded eyes, ready to give the Oyabun a piece of his mind. All words evaporated even before a single syllable left his mouth, his blue eyes locked with coal ones. Shivers ran down his spine and settled at his awakening member; Sasuke's lustful gaze mirrored in his.

Sasuke lifted the younger male by the waist and Naruto automatically wrapped his legs around the Oyabun's hips. Groans filled the room as two heated member touched. Naruto assaulted the raven's neck, nipping and biting, as the raven haired male carried him to the bathroom. Sasuke pressed the blonde's back at the cold tiled wall and opened the shower, shielding the boy from the warm water. He gently tapped the blonde's thigh, Naruto unwrapped himself from him. Sasuke pulled him under the shower and began bathing him.

He squeezed a generous amount of liquid soap onto the scrubbing gloves, lathered it, and then applied it to the younger male's body, massaging the tired muscles gently. Naruto let out a small squeak when he rubbed at certain area, so he did it again, the blonde came out with louder squeaks. Sasuke smiled triumphantly. He had found his ticklish spot. He took off the scrubbing gloves and tossed it aside, he had another mission: tickle the blonde now, seduce him later.

Naruto fell into hysterical laughs as he mercilessly attacked his ribs, the sound of his laughter was like music to his ears, it was almost as good as his moans. It was the first time he heard him happy because of him and no one else, and he wanted to hear it again and soon. He tickled him until Naruto became a happy puddle of goo, the blonde was gasping for his breath, begging for him to stop, tears running down his face and dried soap all over his body. Sasuke decided it was enough and pulled Naruto from the floor, before he died from too much laughter.

Sasuke reopened the shower and began rinsing him. He uncapped a bottle of shampoo, poured some onto his palm and applied to the blonde's hair. He shampooed his golden hair, gently massaging his scalp. Naruto leaned his forehead against his chest as he mewl incoherent words.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke said then began rinsing the shampoo off his hair. Sasuke bathed quickly after the blonde was finished. They stood under the shower for several minutes, enjoying each other's company.

He toweled Naruto first, making sure he was all dried up before drying himself.

Sasuke engaged him again into a heated kiss as soon as they passed the glass door of the shower, backing him slowly to a nearby wall. The raven haired male turned their body around until his back was on the wall. He trailed wet kisses from his mouth down to his chest, licking and nibbling at the blonde's erect buds. He gently but firmly gripped the boy's wrists off his shoulders and put it behind the blonde's back, holding it with one strong hand. Naruto succumbed to the pleasure, moaning with desire as his body heated up with passion.

When the raven haired male stopped the kiss and pulled his face away, Naruto gasped at the dangerous gleam residing at the black coal eyes, staring at him, ready to devour him. His lips quivered with fear as Sasuke licked his lips, a wicked smile pasted on his face.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto called uncertainly.

Naruto noticed his limited movement, he tried to move his arms to no avail, then he saw Sasuke's hands, they no longer held his arms. He was bound. He didn't notice the Oyabun had ropes. 'Oh no! This isn't good.' He thought panicky. 'Not good at all.'

---LAST WARNING---

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Sasuke spun him around and nudged him to walk. After a few short steps, they stopped in front of the bathroom mirror. The older male turned him to face the mirror then gently pushed him back to the wall. Naruto blushed to the roots of his hair when he saw his naked reflection and quickly turned his head to the side. He worriedly wondered what the Uchiha was planning to do to him.

With a smile, Sasuke took his chin between his fingers and turned his face so he could see them reflected in the wide mirror. "You're so beautiful, koi." The raven haired male said as they look at their naked forms.

Sasuke turned them sideway. The older male's arms placed on the blonde's hips, hand rested on the rounds of his bottom that were temptingly exciting to his eyes. Sasuke's hand left the blonde's chin and traced it over his chest, creating circles at one bud that instantly pebbled, continuing down to his stomach and slipped his hand between their pressed bellies to hold him in his grasp, Naruto moaned aloud. Sasuke ignored his moans; he continued caressing the blonde's length with a gentle, teasing touch that sent flaming desire into Naruto's body, clouding the boy's eyes and fogging his brain.

"Sasuke." Naruto managed to say between gasps and moans. "You're evil."

"Am I?" Sasuke teased. "I love it when you grow hard in my hand, koi." He swirled his tongue around the younger male's ear, whispering into it, "But I love it the most when I push deep into you, making you scream." He toy his thumb around his tip, increasing the wetness there. "You want it now, don't you, koi?" the black haired taunted.

Face flushed, Naruto shook his head. "No." he said stubbornly.

Sasuke's smile broke into feral grin. Of course, he would be difficult. He pumped him some more until the blonde neared his breaking point, then with all the wickedness in the world, he broke all contact with him, making the boy whimpered at the sudden loss. Naruto shot his eyes opened, a disappointed scowl appeared on his face, the older male just kissed the scowl on his face, "So then, I guess you need more convincing."

Sasuke flattened the boy's back on the tiled wall, "Don't close your eyes, koi." He whispered. "I want you to watch yourself scream the name of the person giving you all the pleasure."

He licked the blonde's face and claimed his lips in his, brushed his tongue across his lower lip and nibbled it. Naruto opened his mouth to invite him but Sasuke kept teasing him, the younger male was aggravated with his teasing but the Oyabun just laughed softly. He kissed the frown on his forehead, then bent down and brushed his nose against the blonde's smaller ones. He kissed him again, accepting the blonde's invitation this time for a brief moment, tracing his jaw with his tongue down to his neck and bit at the pulse point slightly, Naruto shuddered in response.

Moving down to the younger male's chest, he took one peak in his mouth, blew on it, licked and sucked on it hard making the blonde's brain reeled in pleasure. Sasuke's hands gripped on his hips and pressed the smaller man to him, all Naruto could do was moaned incoherent words to him as he keep his half-lidded eyes open, his thigh brushing at the older male's excited member. Sasuke turned his attention to the other hardened peak and gave it the same treatment. His mouth moved down slowly, licking and biting all the way until he was leveled with the blonde's throbbing member covered with soft curls. His hot breath tickled the boy's aching member. He continued his southward journey, took one of Naruto's legs and caressed it with his hands and tongue, "So soft…" licked, "So smooth…" bite, then with the other leg. After admiring the boy's legs, he took one of it and placed it on one of his shoulder. He nipped the inside of his thigh before he took his member in his mouth. Naruto moaned out loud, throwing his head to the wall. His clouded gaze stared at the erotic reflection they made in the mirror. He wanted to touch him, to caress the soft black tresses that spilled like black satin against his skin but his bound was preventing him from doing so.

Sasuke utilized his shoulder to give him better access; the blonde gasped his name loudly as he probed his hole with a wet digit while his pointed tongue played at the slit of the younger male's member, taking Naruto to new heights.

"Sasuke." Naruto whimpered deep in his throat as tiny flames of pure pleasure began to consume him. Looking down bravely, he saw the swollen head of his shaft, almost a glowing purple with passion. The Uchiha was licking the tip which was now pearly with pre-cum. Sasuke swallowed him whole, drawing him deep into his throat, he added a second digit and pushed deeper within him. The blonde's toes curled at his strong back as each touch brought him nearer to the brink. Just as Naruto was ready to jump over the edge, Sasuke pulled back.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice quavered.

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled evilly, his coal black eyes boring deep to the blonde's confused gaze. "I didn't tell you to come, right koi?" he said. "Only come when I tell you, understood?"

"B-but, S-Sasuke," Naruto tried to protest but a sharp bite to his thigh made his head nod in agreement.

With that, Sasuke resumed to his work, grasping the hard shaft of the blonde, he bent his head and took him in his mouth, taking him deep in his throat, while his other hand probed two digits deep within his hole. He sucked him hard, bobbing his head up and down the blonde's full length; tongue swirled and teased at the swollen head. Sasuke brought him higher and higher then denied release, he hot breath tickled the blonde's inner thigh as waited for the boy to regain his breathing. This was the most delicious torture; Naruto could feel his sanity leaving him.

"P-please no more…I can't take anymore." Naruto hoarsely begged as he felt the Oyabun licking the side of his length.

"Yes, koi, you can take more and you will." Sasuke answered then began to tease him again.

Naruto leaned his head at the tiled wall as he looked at his reflection again, trying to control himself and willing his body to obey the Uchiha's dark command. He thought he would die from the pleasure Sasuke's touch evoked. When the raven haired male found his sensitive sac, it was as if a fireball had burst within him. The pleasure was both unbearable and seemingly unending. He whimpered with pure bliss as Sasuke's mouth wreaked havoc upon his tender body. Finally, he could take it no longer, and with a loud cry he slipped over the edge to whirl away into pure pleasure.

Sasuke put his leg down and stood up; he looked at Naruto with unreadable expression. The blonde's knees buckled and collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. His whole body flushed and his skin was still tingling with delicious sensations.

The Oyabun pulled him up to his chest, "You disobey me, koi. It's time for your punishment." He whispered hotly in his ears.

Sasuke bent him over the bathroom sink, his stomach over the lavatory sink, nose almost touched the mirror. He was standing on tip toes and every inch of his ass was exposed.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto called, tilting his head to look at the Uchiha, suddenly feeling scared.

The older male turned the blonde's head to meet his eyes on the mirror. The disgruntled lust in his coal black eyes sent a zing of fear through Naruto's veins as his other hand rubbed at the smooth skin of the blonde's bum.

'SMACK'

At the first blow, the blonde cried out, his butt muscles clenched, his body struggled against his bonds. Pain, surprisingly like pleasure swept across his skin.

"Stop!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke's hand moved lightning fast and struck him again, too quick for readiness. Streaks of fire laced on the blonde's vision and his breath burned in his lungs, forcing out another involuntary cry. The Uchiha was relentless, he struck again and again. Agony blossomed in Naruto with an unbearable and shocking pleasure.

With the last strike, Naruto felt tightness in his lower area. His limp member was now stiff with arousal. He bent his head in shame. The stinging pain of the spanking camouflaged the pleasure. The blonde was barely aware of calloused hand rubbing his butt cheeks, soothing the burning skin.

Through the haze of pain and pleasure, Naruto vaguely remembered where he was, it was as if time and space had vanished, leaving only him and Sasuke. He arched his back, rubbing his flushed cheeks against the side of Sasuke's neck. By the pause in the older male's caress, Naruto figured he had surprise him. A fleeting wicked thought crossed his distorted brain, he would surprise him more. Maybe then, Sasuke would be more lenient.

But Sasuke surprised him too. He stood back, leaving the blonde momentarily alone, and took something from the bedroom.

Naruto's heart sank as the Uchiha returned, holding his would be little 'implement of torture'. The blonde shivered, eyeing the evil object with condemned look. It was a paddle.

Looking to the Oyabun's heated gaze, one fact burned to him – he belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto wanted to shake his head but didn't dare move, and through his tightly pressed lips, his sobs sounded very loud to the quiet room.

Sasuke tilted the blonde's head back to the mirror, holding him there. "Why are you crying when I haven't hit you yet?" he whispered in his ear.

The blue eyed blonde felt the first crack of the paddle before he could answer. Stinging pain burst on the hot surface of his flesh. The second blow came more swiftly than he had thought possible, and there was the third and the fourth, until he couldn't count anymore. His cries grew louder and louder with each strike. Sasuke sucked on the blonde's neck, pulling the soft skin with his teeth as he watched Naruto's face contorted with pain.

"P~hic~lease s~hic~top," the blonde hiccupped. He was still adorable even with pain.

The Uchiha stopped finally.

Sasuke kissed him gently on the lips, put the paddle onto the side of the sink. His hand brushed the blonde's tears away while his other hand soothing the burning skin.

"Let me tell you a secret about pain." Sasuke said. "Pain loosens you, making you more malleable…submissive." He buried a finger deep inside his hole. "Pain makes you soft as I want you to be."

Putting a second digit inside him, Sasuke's other hand left his face, ran his hand along the blonde's side down to his pelvis and grasped the stiffened member, his touches were unrelenting. Naruto tried to squirm away, to avoid giving him the compliment of his orgasm.

But he came, humiliatingly as it was. His prostate walls pulsated along with his cock, longing to be filled with something much bigger and enticing than the Uchiha's fingers.

A wicked grin pasted on Sasuke's smug look. "See? Pain is pleasure."

Naruto said nothing. What could he say? The Uchiha left his cock and licked his fingers clean off the blonde's fluid before he lifted the younger male's chin; his other hand withdrew his fingers and spanked him again on his ass.

His buttocks grew hotter and hotter with pain, and the cracks of Sasuke's palms were shattering. The sound itself was as bad as the pain. When he stopped this time, Naruto was breathless. His tears were frantic. The torrent of blows had humiliated him far worse than the pain had but not worse than coming in the Uchiha's hands right after he spanked him.

When Sasuke pulled him, he arched his back against him, resting the back of his head over the raven haired male's shoulder. Sasuke traced his neck with his tongue, "Sshh…it's alright." He whispered. He traced the contours of his body with his fingers; down to his chest, to his hips, to his thighs then back up again, igniting the flames of passion in Naruto once again.

Sasuke pulled a drawer and retrieve a plastic bottle with liquid gel from it. He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube onto his palm, he hissed as he coated his rigid member. He poured another amount into his hand before tossing the empty bottle at some random corner. He coated Naruto's entrance and he could feel the heat radiating from deep within him.

Naruto spread his legs wider and lifted his ass.

He was his. Anything Sasuke asked, he would give. He wanted the Uchiha's cock to plunge deep inside him. He wanted to come until he roared like a possessed animal and burned his throat raw. He was like a moth to a flame. Sasuke was the flame, of course; so consuming, unbearable yet addictive. He thrust his ass toward him, asking him, begging him without words.

Sasuke positioned himself behind him, spread his ass cheeks and forcefully thrust his shaft deep into him, making the blonde screamed, he settled it there for a while before ever so slowly moved it outward, placing the tip of his pulsing member at his entrance, the stroke of flesh to flesh made Naruto shudder in need.

"D-don't stop please," Naruto said in a lust filled voice.

A deep masculine chuckle roared from the yakuza's lips, "I recall a while ago you're begging me to stop. Why the sudden change?" Sasuke pushed a little further then withdraw again, leaving only the tip within the blonde.

Naruto let out a disappointed groan, he needed him now. The need and the want the raven haired male created in him were driving him mad. He thrust his ass upward, desperately trying to force him into his hole, but Sasuke gripped his hips tightly.

"Please."

Sasuke just laughed. Sadistic prick. "Please what?" he asked smoothly, teasing the blonde's entrance with his tip. "Tell me what you want," he whispered to his ear while moving his tip in and out of him.

"Please, I need you!"

"Need I to what? You have to say it otherwise I won't do a thing." Sasuke said sadistically, starting to pull away.

Naruto panicked, he knew he wouldn't bare it if he pulled away. He couldn't.

"Well?" Sasuke asked seriously, concealing the laughter in his voice. "What do you need me to do?"

"Please!" Naruto begged, thrusting his ass toward him but Sasuke kept his distance so that only his tip still touching him. The blonde bit his lip; this was very unfair to him. He didn't think he could make himself say it. Suddenly he felt Sasuke pulling away, gathering all his courage together, he finally choked out, "**** me! **** me, please!"

Sasuke grinned. He had a total control over him. Wonderful. Grasping the younger male's hips, he slowly sheathed himself inside the blonde, holding him there for a long moment until his body was shaking in his arms. He held him tightly when he tried to move, preventing Naruto from creating the friction they both craved.

He pulled at his golden locks, thrusting his head to face the mirror. Lust glazed over his half-lidded blue eyes, cheeks tinged pink, lips swollen from kisses, drool dripping down his chin and his breath ragged. "See that face, koi." Sasuke rasped. "Mine. Only mine." He then unceremoniously slammed the boy to him, hard, drawing a loud animalistic moan from Naruto. He pulled him away again then pulled him back just as hard, forcing himself deep inside him.

His warmth and tightness worked against to lose the control he had in Naruto. Over himself. Then, it snapped and he raised Naruto violently, thrusting in him again and again. Naruto's body was on fire, his body bounced up and down jarringly, he bucked his hips to meet Sasuke's every hard thrust.

Sasuke went deeper into him than before and their moans and groans becoming louder and louder. He pulled his hair again; Naruto found himself staring into deep coal eyes through the mirror. The expression on Sasuke's face was fierce and passionate and his black eyes showed all the love he held for him. Just for him.

The boy shivered, Sasuke could tell he was close. He gripped his hair tightly and thrust to him almost painfully. "You're mine." He growled. "Say it!" he commanded, his other hand stroked maddeningly at the boy's member.

"I'm yours." Naruto moaned. "I belong to you."

With a feral grin, Sasuke bit onto his neck, sealing their bond with a sharp bite. The result was instantaneous. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as his prostate walls clamped around Sasuke's shaft, he was flooded with exquisite pleasure.

Sasuke thrust faster and deeper to relieve his own need. "Naruto." He moaned loudly.

With a few more thrust, he buried himself within Naruto's walls, taking the boy with him to the floor. Sasuke shuddered as his own release sent him plummeting over the edge, shooting his seeds deep in his chasm.

Grasping for breath, he held Naruto close to him as he ran his hand through his hair, their sweats mingled together. He sat on the floor with Naruto straddling him; the boy's back facing his chest, legs splayed over each Sasuke's strong legs, their bodies still conjoined intimately.

Naruto rested the back of his head to one of Sasuke's shoulders as he claimed his breathing back to normal; he barely noticed the Oyabun moved to unbind his hands. Sasuke continued stroking his hair while he whispered soothing words to him.

Sasuke listened to the boy's breathing, pure joy and unexplainable happiness flooded through his being, he had never felt this way before, much less for anyone, and yet here he was; all the emotions that were rushing to him were too much for him to bear and they all settled on one location: his cock. He knew he wanted him again and soon.

Unable to contain the enchantment he was feeling, he captured Naruto's mouth into a deep kiss. Moaning into their kiss, the blonde shifted his body slightly so he could get better access to Sasuke's mouth, wrapping his arm around his neck, he pressed his body to him. Fires of passion rekindled in them once again.

Sasuke slowly moved to the other male's neck, his growing problem was getting unbearable and harder and harder. "Ready for another round, koi?" he asked seductively, his tongue running up and down the blonde's throat.

Naruto giggled, scraping his nails on the strong muscles of his back, making Sasuke tense. He rocked his hips harder against him and laughed when he heard the Uchiha groaned. He looked at him, lust and mischief dancing in his bright blue eyes. "I'd love to," he purred, grounding his hips more fiercely, drawing an animalistic growl from the great Uchiha.

The blue eyed blonde initiated the kiss this time, plunging his tongue deep into Sasuke's mouth; exploring and wanting. Their saliva mingled and tongues wrestled, teeth clanking as they ravaged each other's mouth. Sasuke detached one of the blonde's hands from his neck and guided it toward his own shaft; he wrapped their hands over the blonde's and they began to stroke the stiff shaft. Naruto moaned louder, his hips rocking harder against the older male.

As Sasuke rubbed the tip of his swollen member, Naruto grew frantic; he rocked himself against the raven haired male like a wild animal in heat and he growled and panted like a possessed creature. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" he yelled his name over and over. The blonde knew only motion, exquisite and flowing, his lust climbing to different heights.

"That's it, koi." Sasuke encouraged. "Moan my name. Scream my name." his hips bucked against Naruto, plunging deeply into him. He delayed his raging passion until Naruto's became unreasoning. Naruto arched his back, pressing himself more to the older male, begging him to fulfill his needs. Sasuke pushed against him, so deep, the blonde felt him at the base of his spine. His climax hovered around the edges of every stroke, knotting and tightening low in his belly. "Naruto," he groaned. "Come with me." He stiffened behind him, a low roar bellowing from his chest as he jerked heavily inside the boy.

Naruto writhed, unable to contain the strength of the pleasure roiling over him. "Sasuke!" he screamed. He fell limp in Sasuke's arms as shudders wracked his body. Stars sparkled behind his eyelids.

They continued to consummate each other, riding out their heat on one another. Bout after bout of heated sex, they ravaged each other raw to exhaustion, trying and doing all sorts of possible and unimaginable ways of pleasuring.

The gray light of early dawn was beginning to show the horizon. Sasuke laid over the pillows with Naruto on top of him, chin resting on his chest, thoroughly satisfied. He thought of speaking of love. No, Naruto had come a long way in the past months. He could be patient, he had ample opportunity. Let the blonde's lips formed those words, whenever he was ready. He could wait.

"Would you promise me something?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Anything. What do you want?"

"Promise me that you won't go back to Sakura ever again."

Sasuke laughed. "Do you really think that I'm going to leave you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and rested his cheeks on his chest. "I don't know. Just because I'm not scared of you anymore doesn't mean I understand you. Please promise me that you won't go back to her."

"You're jealous of her." Sasuke exclaimed, pleased with the sudden revelation.

"Of course, I'm jealous of her. I have been from the start."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him closer. Kissing the top of his head, "I won't leave you." He said smiling.

It wasn't a promise but it was close enough. If that is all he could get, he was willing to take it and was contented with that. "I'll hold you that," Naruto mumbled smiling, kissing the chest beneath his head and falling asleep.

Sasuke awoke with a serene smile on his face, exhausted but happy. The blinking electronic clock read thirty minutes passed eleven in the morning. Beside him, Naruto was sprawled; arms and legs pointed in different directions. His eyes went to the blonde's reddened backside and his smile grew. There was no doubt that he would be complaining about his sore bottom once he woke up. He slipped quietly from the bed and went to the bathroom.

He walked back to the room with a towel wrapped around his waist when he heard Naruto, "You're up already," the blonde said sleepily. With a smile, he walked toward him and sat on the bed. "I'm cold." Naruto complained pouting. "And my butt hurts."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and Naruto snuggled contentedly next to him. "Don't get too comfortable, Dobe." He told. "I have business to attend and I'm already late."

Naruto's head shot up. "Where are you going?" he asked, face frowning.

"To my office, of course," Sasuke answered.

The blonde looked at him warily. "Teme, you promised." He said suspiciously.

Laughing, Sasuke kissed the suspicion from his eyes. "I have a short meeting with the other Oyabuns. I'll be back soon." He told him.

"You better." Naruto pouted, leaning over he bit his shoulder sharply.

"F***ing Dobe." Sasuke hissed, smacking his bottom lightly then detaching the blonde's arms from his neck, he rose from the bed and dressed as Naruto lay watching him. Kissing the blonde tenderly, "Go back to sleep, koi. I'll be here when you wake up." He said then he was gone out of the door.

Naruto seethed for a while, knowing that if he went back to Sakura, it would kill something inside him. Then he remembered what he said, he always kept his words, he would trust him. Sasuke would be back to him and when he was back, he would give himself to him to do as he pleases. Sasuke was his and the Oyabun would be so totally enamored of him that the pink haired bitch, even with her flirting skills, would not be able to get even the slightest of Sasuke's attention! He nodded to no one in particular. "Defend and die", this was his motto from now on. It startled Naruto to realize he was a jealous lover. Well, he was Sasuke's after all, he thought amused. With a chuckle, the blonde snuggled under the covers and went back to sleep.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11 12 13

Hello!

I found these chappies when I went through my files a while ago and decided to upload them. Nope, this fic isn't finish yet, wish I could, but adult world is very demanding and I have to set my priorities, work and all. I'm still itching to finish it and I will once I have enough free time. :)

Note: These chappies are not beta'd.

Reviews and feed backs are always welcome :)

Devi's Own

Chapter XI-XIII

++++++ Part XI ++++++

After several weeks of total and bliss and enchantment, Naruto awoke to the secret knowledge that it was his birthday. He thought of calling Ino and TenTen to tell them and have a little celebration but dismissed it as a bad idea that might depress him on his special day, they might still mad at him for trying to escape with Sai.

He thought of telling Sasuke but the Oyabun was busy lately and rarely at the building, and his traitorous mind was hardly entertaining; feeding him of images of the certain black haired male spending time with the pink haired woman. Now, he was depressed. He seethed in agony as he paced the room fuming, thinking of Sasuke flirting with the pink haired villain. When the Uchiha didn?t come at sundown, Naruto began to think despairingly of the date as a marking of captivity rather than the celebration of his nineteenth birthday.

He was looking on the city below brooding when Sasuke came to the building. ?How was your day? the black haired yakuza casually asked wrapping his arms around him and placed a kiss on top of his head.

?Boring.? Naruto replied unhappily.

?Would you like to return to the house? Sasuke asked.

Frowning, the blonde squirmed to face him. ?No,? he pouted. ?I want to stay here with you.?

?Then let me rephrase it,? Sasuke laughed. ?Would you like us to return o the house? I have something important to do there. We can go in about an hour.?

The blonde was overjoyed. He held the older male in a bone-crushing hug and kissed him soundly, and then he bounced off to the bedroom to change his clothes.

The Uchiha occasionally smiled at him but said little as they drove back to the Oyabun?s mansion. Upon entering the well-lit garden, Naruto choked back a sob. There were his friends on the estate and most of the Oyabuns wishing him a happy birthday.  
In and TenTen then came to him with smiles on their faces.

He didn?t know what to do or what to say, ?Hey, guys,? Naruto began. ?Uhmm?err?I?m so-?

Ino put a finger on his lips and smiled. ?Sshh? she hushed. ?Happy Birthday Naru-chan. Okaeri nasai.?

?Ino?Thank you.? The younger blonde whispered. ?Tadaima.?

?Yeah, happy Birthday Naru-chan and welcome home!? TenTen piped in putting an arm on his shoulders then whispered something on his ear making him beet as a tomato.

Despite his schooled manner, Sasuke?s left brow twitched upon hearing ?juicy details? before slipping Naruto a glass of wine. Enjoy your party.? He said then leaving him to the care of his female friends.

It was his happiest day since he had come to the Oyabun?s estate and he couldn?t get any happier when his beloved family presented themselves. Iruka-niisan-papa, Kakashi-niisan-papa, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came to greet him. He ran to them and threw himself to his fathers. He had missed them so much. The beauty of the night hid the animosity between his fathers and Sasuke.

Ino and TenTen presented him a silken tie while the other yakuza leaders added expensive gifts. His family sang him a happy birthday. Itachi gave him a chain of gold studded with diamonds bracelet that was obviously so expensive that he looked for the younger Uchiha?s approval before accepting them. The night filled with laughter as blue eyes grew round like saucers as he opened Tsunade?s gift for him; a red fox ears with fox tail butt plug!

He danced all night as the band played lively songs; with Ino, TenTen, Moegi, even Tsunade and Shizune danced with him. He even convinced Neji-san to danced Y.M.C.A with them. He was so happy that he glowed with life. The Oyabun never danced with him and whenever he caught a glimpse of him, he was talking to the Oyabuns.

The dancing made him thirsty, so reached again and again for the bubbling liquid that tickled his throat. Ino told him to eat but the blonde was too happy and excited ? though he longed to be with his Oyabun.

Finally, the party was over. Sasuke caught him in his arms and told him it was time rest. The visitors had left. Naruto?s family was driven back to their house by Shikamaru. Ino finally forced some food on him.

He was still light headed and giddy when Sasuke carried him to their room. ?You spoiled all my fun,? Naruto said pouting.

The older male just smiled lightly and continued undressing the younger man. ?Am I really that bad? Naruto asked having lost all of his inhibitions. ?Am I the way you told Sakura-san, a cold fish?

?Kami-sama,? the Uchiha laughed. ?Did you really think I meant that?

?I don?t know. I don?t know much about such things but there was a time when I thought I pleased you.?

?You did.?

As Sasuke stroked the boy?s cheek, tears welled up in Naruto?s blue eyes; he kissed the tears in his eyes and whispered. ?What?s wrong?

A small sob escaped his lips. ?How did you know it?s my birthday? Naruto asked.

?I?m an Uchiha,? Sasuke answered smugly. ?I know a lot of things.?

?Jerk.? Naruto leaned up and kissed the older male lightly on the lips. ?Thank you.? His voice was barely above whisper.

As he continued stroking the boy?s cheeks, Sasuke?s fingers met with the tears that spilled from the blonde?s eyes. Tipping the boy?s chin, he began kissing his forehead, his brows, his cheeks then finally his lips.

When Sasuke reached the boy?s neck, fit of giggles erupted from the blonde. Curiously, he lifted his head and looked questioningly at him. ?Tell me again,? Naruto giggled.

?Tell you what again? Sasuke blinked.

?Tell me you love me. ? The blonde said, eyes sparkling with happiness.

?I love you.? Sasuke said smiling.

?Again.?

?I love you.?

?Tell me again.?

?Dobe, for the umpteenth time, I love you.?

?Again.?

?You?re impossible.?

Naruto hugged the Oyabun and talked excitedly as he helped the older male moved his personal belongings from the flat to the house. Carrying important documents to the house, ?Dobe, let the servants do them. You?ll get tired.? Sasuke said.

?No,? Naruto protested. ?I want to help you myself.? His face glowed with obvious joy.

The boy?s smile was very infectious, laughing, ?Fine. Suit yourself but don?t complain about aching limbs and back later.? Sasuke replied.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

Blissful days paased, Naruto was attending classes at the Tokyo University , the Uchiha allowed him to go out of the house and enter school with the condition that he would report every details of his day. Although a little irked because of the bodyguard who constantly following him everywhere he went, he could not help but be glad knowing that the bodyguard was only for his protection and nothing else. Sasuke cared and loved him.

The Oyabun would always find free time and he would hurry through his assignments and dashed back to Sasuke?s arms. They learned new things about each other, the older male put up with his temper tantrums and verbal abuses while he learned that Sasuke would always get angry and use cruel words when he couldn?t express himself, somehow he had found that amusing and adorable.

Sasuke worked silently while Naruto wondered if he would dare ask about Sai. When he finally did, the Uchiha simply replied that the boy was gone.

Shocked, ?You mean his dead!? Naruto exclaimed.

?No,? Sasuke?s smile was somewhat sad. ?He left the organization.?

?Do you mean he ran away?

?Yes, in a way.?

?But how do you know he?s safe?

?I watched him go and if you ever tell anyone that I will wring your neck.?

Naruto beamed at him, skipping around the desk to put his arms around Oyabun?s neck from behind the chair. ?Thank you.? He kissed him tenderly on the cheek. ?For not hurting Sai.?

A surge of jealousy began to bubble up in him but he suppressed it, Naruto was finally accepted him and was happy living with him. He just liked Sai as a brother, the blonde had told him so, and he believed it. He would always believe it. He loved the blonde and he could never be angry at the one he loved.

Relaxed, ?Now, get the hell out of here or I?ll never get any work done.? Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto lingered there for a moment then giving the older male one last kiss, he bounced off to the door. He let out a startled squeal when he felt the Uchiha playfully slapped him on the rump.

?Teme!?

The devil?s spawn just laughed.

Their days were filled with happiness and obvious contentment; it drew others like magnet, especially Itachi and Jiraiya. The ero-old man was recovering rapidly and everyone couldn?t help but noticed the closeness he had with blonde bosomy Oyabun. Itachi manner toward the blonde became tenderly courteous and treated Naruto like a brother, though lust sometimes still lingered behind the dark orbs. He was openly, but not aversely envious of Sasuke?s obvious joy.

Sasuke would sometimes brought the blonde to his meetings and talked to the Oyabuns while Naruto sat sulking, ready to die from boredom, made faces as he tried to entertain himself waiting for the seemingly unending meeting to end.

TenTen turned her attention to the younger Uchiha?s right-hand while Ino sized up the situation, trying to determine which was the most promising, turned her charms equally on Shino and Shikamaru. Naruto smiled at their efforts, thinking his own new-found happiness anchored in the certainty that the life he shared with Sasuke would never end.

One afternoon, he, Ino and TenTen walked to the west side of the estate to visit the nearly completed house. Sasuke was standing on the main hall, looking tall and handsome. Naruto could see the joy in his eyes at seeing him and he ran to him and threw his arms around the older male.

?How do you like your house? Sasuke asked gently.

?Teme, it?s so beautiful.? Naruto replied gleefully.

?Ask your family to move in here once its finish.?

?You think they?ll agree? the blonde asked uncertainly.

?Of course, they will.? Sasuke smiled. ?You?re here.?

Naruto held him tight and buried his face in the Oyabun?s chest, inhaling his scent and memorizing it. Pure happiness consuming him and he was almost scared to think of what was their happiness going to cost.

When the Uchiha said he was going to leave him alone, Naruto realized he needed him?and loved him. Then as Sasuke held him in the rain, he knew he didn?t want to live without him. And when he made love to him that night, Naruto realized he would never leave him. He could live in his arms forever. In Sasuke?s arms, he had found his heaven and a place to die.

He could feel the older man watching him and looked up at Sasuke smiling. One hand stroking the Oyabun?s face, ?Are you still mad at me for trying to escape with Sai? Naruto asked gently.

?Perhaps, but it becomes harder and harder to stay mad with you.? The Uchiha answered truthfully.

Naruto?s smile broadened. ?Why is that?

?You know why.? The Oyabun turned his head to conceal the redness coloring his cheeks. Like hell he was going to answer him with nosey people around. The little minx was playing games with him, he knew it.

?Teme, I?m waiting.? The blonde said with feigned impatience.

?I love you, dammit!? he growled.

Damn little brat. ****ing Do -.

Naruto smiled. ?I love you, too.?

Sasuke stopped his mind in mid-rant. Had he heard him right? Surely, he was just hearing things.

He looked abruptly down at the blonde. ?You what?

It was Naruto?s turn to be shy, face burning he bowed his head and began fiddling the buttons of Sasuke?s shirt. ?I love you, too,? he barely whispred.

Sasuke lifted his chin and kissed him ever so tenderly on the lips and Naruto responded to him in kind. It was as if it had never been before. Gone was the anger, the fear, the frustration. Gone was any semblance of pretense, resistance or reluctance. And when they the kiss and gazed into each other?s eyes, they both recognized a mutual commitment that bound them together as nothing else could; love.

A round of applause surprised them both; they were so caught up in each other that they completely forgotten about the other occupants in the room. Cheers and laughter erupted from the nearly completed house and it filled the blonde?s heart with happiness, wishing that their happiness would never end.

Unbeknownst to them, storm clouds were harboring just around the edges of the horizon.

The fountain became river of blood as men jumped from the porch only to be gun down on the garden ground. Kabuto?s men went down to the ground to pick off survivors, making sure none of them would live. Blood, agonized screams, cries for mercy and the steady stream of gunfire rose in the silence of the night.

Sakura felt sick; she wanted to run away and hide but only stood and watched the unfolding horror.

Few remaining loyal men flung themselves against the onslaught of the snake?s right hand. As the final defense, they despairingly fought to defend the ero-old man?s lair, only to be defeated in vain. The grim gunfire relentlessly poured down on dying men, insuring few if any survivors.

Suddenly the guns ceased firing and there was heavy silence on the horrible sight of the dead in an ugly pile of bodies. Then, with Orochimaru in full command, the night was alive again. Bodies were retrieved and added to the pile; sporadic gunfire told the pink haired woman that some of Jiraiya?s men survived, at least temporarily. She also knew that Kabuto?s men would systematically hunt them down.

The once beautiful sight of the former Master Oyabun?s estate was now a gore sight of macabre. Thick black smoke rose in the air as the smell of burning flesh sickened her to the very core, Sakura turned in utter disgust.

Feeling ill, she slumped herself inside the car. For once, she didn?t care about her appearance. Shortly after Orochimaru and his right-hand climbed the car and left the estate.

?Why did you have to slaughter all those men? she asked the snake man, suppressing her rage. ?Surely, there was some other way.?

?Don?t be a hypocrite,? Orochimaru snapped. ?You?re as guilty as I am.?

?But killing all those men?

?Those filthy trashes aren?t enough payment for what those damn Uchihas done to me.? He said clenching his teeth. ?They cut me off the organization, liquidate almost all of my assets and murdered half of my men. That Master Oyabun thinks he so cocky, just he wait ?till I get my hands on him. He?ll regret all of this.? With a cold unnerving smile, Orochimaru turned to the pink haired woman beside him. ?I still have one more trump card.?

Haruno Sakura didn?t need to be a genius to figure out who was the snake man was pertaining about. The blonde boy. That stupid boy whom Sasuke gladly chosen over her. A surge of hatred rose in her, it would be good to get rid of the blonde.

But still, there was something confusing her. If Sasuke could do that to Orochimaru, he could have easily had her killed, but why didn?t he do it? Could be the Uchiha was trying to protect her in someway?

Several days after the massacre in Jiraiya?s estate, the Oyabuns were all tensed and always on the edge, Orochimaru was not someone to be taken lightly. The security on the Uchiha mansion was tightly issued and always on high alert. Men guarded every nooks and cranny of the estate and continued their rounds day in and day out.

Sasuke was rarely home and always tensed and on the verge of anger. His strained face clearly stated exhaustion and lack of sleep.

Days passed with no news about the snake man and everyone was apprehensive. With Orochimaru?s silence, they knew terrible things would soon follow, but they didn?t know when.

One night, Naruto found the Oyabun slumped on a chair in their room, bottle of sake in hand and thoroughly exhausted. From the looked of it, Sasuke had drunk a lot, the bottle was nearly empty.

?Sasuke,? Naruto approached timidly and took the bottle away from the older man?s grasp. ?Are you alright?

?Yes.? Sasuke growled, obviously upset with the current situation and with his question.

The blonde attempted to touch him but the Uchiha pushed him away. ?Go to bed, Naruto.? Sasuke barked.

?But Sasuke, I want to stay here with you.? Naruto protested. ?Just let me stay here with you.?

?Go to bed now!?

Naruto bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. ?Alright?

The blonde let a startled gasp when the black haired male suddenly pulled him back and buried his face on the boy?s chest. ?I?m sorry.? Sasuke whispered. ?I?m not mad at you.?

Small fingers threaded the thick black hair; Naruto?s heart ached with the Oyabun?s pain. He had never seen this side of Sasuke; so small and vulnerable.  
Cupping the older man?s face, he lifted it upward to meet the Uchiha?s sorrowful gaze. ?Let me share your pain, your burden, your fears?You don?t have to bear it all. I?m here, Sasuke. I?m with you.? Naruto said with all the affections he held for him. ?Even just for tonight, let me share them with you?then tomorrow? he trailed off.

?Then tomorrow? Sasuke asked.

Leaning down, he planted a small kiss on his lips, ?You can be a jerk again.? He said.

Silent tears soaked the blonde?s clothes as he held the Oyabun close to his heart. Heavy rain fell upon the mansion roof, but they didn?t hear them.

Thunders roared and lightings flashed, but they didn?t feel them. They heard only their breathing and the soft thuds of their beating hearts.

TBC?

The four other men in the room watched the exchange between the Master Oyabun, who was like an irked large dog trying to reign over his want to wring the neck of his little antagonist, a blonde boy with blazing blue eyes, who resembled a small spitting kitten with colorful vocabulary, with secret fascination and morbid interest.

Both males are well matched, thought the oldest male in the room. His amused smile gave the blonde more ammunition to fire at his adversary while his younger counterpart glared daggers at him. The other two remaining male wore a passive look while the last one last displayed boredom openly. ?Troublesome.? Shikamaru thought.

?You said I could go,? a seething blonde said, kicking the leg of the oak wood table for good measure. His toes tingles with stabbing pain but ignored it, he had more pressing issue at hand.

The raven haired male Oyabun cradled the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he could feel the upcoming headache. Just what part of NO the dobe did not understand? They had been arguing for the last thirty minutes and his patience was wearing thin.

?You said at least with five of your men accompanying me,? Naruto continued as he glowered at the Uchiha?s stone-like face with hands on his hips.

?I don?t trust their skills,? was Sasuke?s short reply.

?Why did you hire them, then? he thought irked but did not voiced it. ?Shikamaru-san or Shino-san could go with me,? he pressed on.

?I need the both of them.?

?Neji-san? he said with a little hope in his voice.

?I?m sending him for an important errand.?

?Then you go with me!? Naruto said.

?Dobe, I?m busy.?

Now, he was pissed. He wanted to pummel the dark haired male to the floor, Oyabun or not. Naruto ?hmped? at him as he turned his back on Sasuke, crossing his arms in his chest and muttering obscenities as he did so, he was royally pissed.

?Stupid yakuza.?

?Jerk!?

?Moron!?

Sasuke?s eyebrow twitched in irritation, casting his older brother a dark look as he heard him chuckle. The blonde?s temper tantrum needed to end now.

?Jer-?

?Naruto,? Sasuke called, his voice carrying a threatening tone with it.

The blonde turned around still scowling, his face did not show any fear on it. Naruto was about to open his mouth when a knock was heard and the door opened. A young man, a little older than him peered inside. ?Sasuke-sama, the car is ready.?

Sasuke nodded for the young male to enter, his spiky brown hair and boyish grin matched the blonde perfectly. There were red tattoos on both side of his face and Naruto swore he saw fangs.

?Keep your eyes at him at all times, Kiba,? the Oyabun ordered.

?Hai, Sasuke-sama.? Kiba nodded.

Turning to Naruto, ?Go to school, Dobe.? He said.

The blonde stomped to the door that was held open for him by Kiba, he stopped then turned around, pulling and eyelid, ?JERK!? he yelled before marching his way to the parking lot.

?Look like it?s the couch for you tonight, otoutou,? Itachi commented smiling.

?****ing brat,? Sasuke grumbled.

?You really care for the boy a great deal, don?t you?

?Yeah, and the worst part is the dobe knows it.?

It was lunch time, Naruto walked hurriedly to the University?s cafeteria in vain attempt to lose himself out of the dog boy?s sight, but to no avail. Kiba even have the nerve to smiled and waved at him.

The blonde growled in annoyance, it was his Iruka-papa?s birthday and he wanted to be there and Sasuke had told him he could visit them whenever he wanted, with enough bodyguards that was. He knew it was a difficult time for all of them and the Oyabun was just protecting him, but still, it was Iruka-papa?s birthday. Sasuke would surely be mad as hell, if he pushed his way and go there without his persmision.

?Persmission, my ass.? Naruto snorted. Orochimaru and his minions hadn?t been bothering them for a while now, and it wouldn?t hurt to go to his parent?s house just once. It?s not as if the snake man would just pop up and grab him, right? Right?

Convincing himself it was right, Naruto began devising a plan without being notice by his ?companion?. He knew his plan was cruel and Kiba would probably get hurt but he wanted to visit them. Besides, it was Kiba?s fault too, he tried asking him nicely.

After the dog boy walked him to his classroom and waited for the class to start then walked back to the parking lot. Naruto saw this chance, it was a short time but it would do. Kiba wouldn?t leave his side, as the Uchiha?s orders, so he needed to get out of there before the bodyguard return.

Naruto immediately excused himself from the class, looking on the both sides of the corridor for any sign of the bodyguard then ran to the fire exit and all the way to the back of the school. The blonde couldn?t believe his luck, the heavens was on his side today. His face broke to a smile as he looked at the tree near the wall.

He climbed the tree and carefully crawled to the branch that was reaching pass the wall. But his klutziness decided to show up and he slipped on the branch and fell. Naruto hit the ground but something hard yet soft cushioned his fall. ?That hurts,? he groaned.

That something shifted and said, ?It really is hard to choose the right path.?

Naruto immediately looked up to see olive green eyes peered at him. ?Would you mind getting off me now? the man said in weird Japanese.

Realizing their position, the blonde quickly scrambled to his feet. Bowing his head repeatedly as he said his apologies, ?I?m sorry?I didn?t mean to..?

The man stood up, towering the boy with his height, and dusted off his pants, ?Skipping class, I see,? he said.

?I?m not,? Naruto replied indignantly.

The man smiled, ?It?s alright. I wont tell anyone,? he said, raking his fingers through shoulder length brown hair. ?I?m Lucien.? He introduced himself. ?and you are?

?Foreigner.? He thought.

?Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.? The blonde answered. ?and I?m not skipping class.?

?Sure.? Lucien laughed. He laughed even harder when he saw him glaring at him. ?Cute.? ?Alright, I believe you.?

?This man is weird.? The Naruto remembered why he was out of the school, ?I?m really sorry and it?s nice meeting you. I have to go now. Bye!? with that he ran off.

Lucien smiled as he watched the boy took off, ?I have a feeling that we?re going to meet again, Naruto.? He said to himself.

Then, a black car stopped in front of him, ?Lucien!? a man getting out of the vehicle called. ?I?ve been looking everywhere for you.?

?Ah, Marcus,? he greeted, smile broadening as he took in the worried and slightly annoyed look on the other man?s face. ?You worried too much. I just felt a little bored and walked around a bit.?

?At least, be nice to tell anyone.? The man named Marcus said when they entered the car, ?Don?t just run off like that,? he reprimanded. ?Who was that kid I saw with you, anyway.?

?A friend.? Lucien smiled.

?Sasuke-sama.?

The dark haired Oyabun lifted his eyes from the computer screen, raising a questioning eyebrow at his right-hand, ?Any news? he asked.

?Foreigners have been sees in the vicinity? Neji began.

?Neji,? Sasuke cut him off. ?They are the least of our problems. Let?s leave them alone for a while, they might entertain us for a bit.? He closed the computer off and leaned his back on the leather chair. ?Any news on Orochimaru?

?Still no progress, Sasuke-sama,? Hyuuga replied. ?We thought we found something but they turned out to be false clues.?

Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. Where could that snake man be and what was he planning? He slammed his fist on the table, jarring everything on it. ?That filthy bastard is toying with us,? he growled.

Suddenly, the cell phone in the Hyuuga?s pants vibrated, he took the device and answered it, ?Yes? his calm voice greeted.

There was a worried voice on the other line and the right-hand looked at the Oyabun, ?Sasuke-sama, it?s Kiba.?

Sasuke took the phone, answered it and exclaimed, ?WHAT!? enraged.

?Are you sure you don?t want me to go there with you? Iruka asked the blonde beside him as they walked to the platform.

Naruto kept his eyes from rolling, this was the tenth time the man asked him the same question, ?Yes, I?ll be fine. ?The blonde answered. ?Iruka-papa, you worried too much.?

?I just don?t want anything to happen to you,? Iruka replied. Hearing the upcoming train, ?Here comes your train,? he said. ?Call me as soon as you get there, okay?

?Okay,? Naruto replied, hugging the older man. ?Bye!?

Naruto waved at his father as the train took off, eyes reaching the man until he couldn?t see him anymore. The train car was cramming with people like sardines and different smells lingered in the air. He hated rush hour.

?Hey!? the blonde yelled as someone step on his foot. ?That hurts, you know!?

?Well, it can?t be helped your foot is in everywhere,? the replied smugly.

Naruto was ready to rip the man?s throat when the train came into sudden halt, sending him careening into a person?s back. ?Oww, my nose,? he whined, cradling the hurt organ, then began apologizing as the person turned his back.

?You?ve got to stop doing that, kid,? said a familiar voice.

The blonde looked up the owner of the familiar voice smiling at him, ?You,? he whispered.

?We found his bag at the back of the University.?

?Sasuke-sama, the men posted in Tokyo up to the kid?s parents? house were all found dead.?

?We can?t trace him, the frequency is jammed.?

?Where the hell is he!? Sasuke?s booming voice vibrated through out the hallway of the building.

The look on the Uchiha?s face was beyond scary and dangerous. Kiba gulped, scooting nearer to the Hyuuga?s side. As if the right-hand could protect him from the Oyabun?s wrath.

Strong vise-like fingers grabbed at the collar of his shirt and lifted him up a few inches off the floor. ?S-Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san was in his class when I left him to check the car.? Kiba began, hoping beyond hope that the Master Oyabun would listen to reason.

?Put him down, Sasuke,? a much calmer Uchiha said, ?and calm yourself. Getting mad wont get us anywhere.?

Taking a deep breath, ?I am calm,? he said, throwing the spiky brown haired boy behind the couch. Kiba groaned in pain, his side was aching. The Oyabun could be ruthless sometimes. He swore, he had heard a bone or two snapped. ?Kiba,? Sasuke said darkly, gaining the attention of the slowly getting up boy, ?if Naruto isn?t found until this evening I?ll have your head in a platter.?

Lucien stared, amazed, on how a petite blonde could eat so much. They accidentally met again, having the blonde bumped to him this time. The train they were in came into an emergency stop because of engine trouble and the two agreed, but not after a good thirty minutes of arguing and convincing, the blonde being reluctant to go with people he recently met, to take a bus to Tokyo.

Lucien?s face lightened up with a smile, the blonde was not easily trusting but at least he wasn?t shy on people. And talked too much, too. At the mention of food, the blonde had dragged him to the nearest ramen shop, apparently, the blonde?s favorite, Lucien learned. Naruto had ordered them two bowls, not bothering to asked if he like noodles or not, and forced the Japanese meal on him.

He wasn?t really hungry but he tried nonetheless and found that it wasn?t that bad. On normal circumstances, he would refuse; perhaps, he didn?t want to see the boy disappointed. Lucien studied the boy beside him, he claimed that he was Japanese, even his name was Japanese, but the boy didn?t looked one bit of Asian. He had spiky blonde hair and his eyes were blue, maybe a mixed race?

Then, he looked at his eyes; where all his attention was drawn to, Naruto?s eyes had a haunting quality on them and strange effects on him, the eyes that had seen so much but remained innocent. Lucien briefly wondered what those eyes had seen. Then, the bright smile, the smile that could make anyone?s day light and his scent, the smell of fresh oranges and morning breeze, he wondered if he always smelled like that. He shook his head; he had only met the boy twice this day and he already felt like he wanted to possess him forever.

Naruto choked on his noodles he was shoving to his mouth and began coughing. Lucien quickly gave him a glass of water, ?Eat slowly, Naruto,? he said, rubbing the boy?s back soothingly until his coughing subsided.

?Thank you,? Naruto gasped.

?You need to eat more slowly. The food wont run away, you know.? He said gently.

?Hehe?can?t help it. Ramen?s my favorite.? The blonde replied sheepishly.

Those eyes and smile again. They were jamming something inside of him, ?You have food on your face, Naruto,? he said.

?Really? Where? Naruto asked reaching for the napkins.

?Let me,? Lucien said, grabbing the blonde?s chin gently, he licked the bit of noodle on the side of the boy?s lips.

Wide eyed, ?Y-you?y-you!? Naruto stammered, face reddening.

Smiling, ?Consider it as payment for buying you meal,? Lucien replied coolly. ?So, where do you live? I?ll walk you there.?

?It?s alright, I can go by myself.? Naruto said, still looking embarrassed and a little peeved.

?Strict parents, I see, ?Lucien teased, trying to lighten the boy?s mood. ?Don?t want them to see your ?boyfriend? walking you home.?

When the word strict and boyfriend passed his ears, the blonde froze and face paled. Strict. Boyfriend. Home. Sasuke. #$&! He was screwed.

?What time is it? Naruto asked, biting his bottom lip worriedly. He had left all his belongings in his bag and just took little money before he climbed the wall, so that the Oyabun couldn?t trace him.

?Thirty minutes passed seven,? Lucien replied, looking at his wrist watch.

?That late!? the blonde shrieked. He really was screwed. He had enjoyed the foreigner?s company that he didn?t notice the time. It was all Lucien?s fault! He thought grimly.

Seeing the worried look on the blonde?s face, ?Do you want me to walk you home? I can explain to your parents,? he offered.

?No!? Naruto immediately protested. It would be chaos if Sasuke saw him other man. Then, seeing the surprised look of the older male, ?No, I-I mean, you can?t,? he quickly added, ?my ?parents? are strict,? he laughed, scratching the back of his head. ?Nice meeting you..again and thanks for the meal. Bye!? with that he ran off.

Lucien watched the blonde ran off, then, ?Marcus, come out now,? he said. ?How long do you plan to stay there?

Instead of answering, ?Stay away from the kid, Lucien,? Marcus said, stepping from the shadows. ?He?s involved with the yakuza.?

?Really? That?s interesting.? Lucien responded.

Luminous brown eyes stared seriously back at his green ones, ?It?s not interesting, it?s dangerous, Lucien. That kid was being followed.?

Lucien?s eyes flickered dangerously as he raised a questioning brow, ?Just where the hell did you get that gossip from? he asked a little irked. How could a gentle creature be involved with people like that? But then, Marcus would not lie, not to him.

?Is the kid named Uzumaki Naruto?

?What do you mean you failed!? He?s just a ****ing kid!? Sakura screamed. Sourly aggravated on how a bunch of armed men couldn?t get a single defenseless kid.

?We would if we could,? the man reasoned. ?But the boy was with some foreigner and the foreigner?s men were highly armed, they almost took all of my men.?

Gunfire was heard and the man fell, bloodied on the floor. ?Useless moron,? Sakura muttered under her breath. ?Clean that ****ing mess.?

A cold hand pressed on her shoulder, ?I told you before, ?patience is a virtue?.? Orochimaru smiled. ?We?ll get him next time.?

Naruto was walking the busy street of Tokyo, trying to find an empty cab when a black car stopped in front of him, ?Naruto-san!? the man climbing the car called.

Kiba couldn?t believe his luck. The blonde was safe, so was his neck. Thanking everything that was good and holy, he hurriedly walked to the startled boy. ?Where have you been? he asked as soon as they were safely inside the car.

The blonde looked at the slightly older male on the driver?s seat, black bruise blooming on the boy?s face, ?I?m sorry,? he said guiltily.

?Yeah, it?s your fault,? Kiba said.

?I?m so sorry,? Naruto said a lot guiltier.

Kiba grinned; he didn?t mean what he said he was just teasing the blonde, ?It?s alright,? he said. ?It was nothing, you should have seen Sasuke-sama got mad when Ino nearly drowned when we were kids, he left me and Sai tied to a tree for two days without food and drink,? the brown haired boy chuckled at the memory.

?I?m really sorry,? the blonde sobbed.

?It?s alright, Naruto-san.? Kiba said gently. ?Sasuke-sama is harsh sometimes but he isn?t hard to understand. He was just worried. He had lost everything before, he don?t want to loose anything now.?

?Where were you? a pissed Oyabun greeted him by the front door of the mansion, voice dark as night.

?S-Sasuke,? the blonde?s voice faltered as he walked with cautious steps. The night suddenly grew silent, the servants and the Uchiha?s men were suddenly out of sight, and even the crickets stopped making noises, leaving him all alone at Sasuke?s mercy. ?I-I was with Iruka-papa? he began.

Powerful fingers wrapped around his upper arm painfully, Naruto gave off a startled sob when he was yanked forward and backward. ?Who said you could leave? the Oyabun spat venomously.

Sasuke wanted to hurt him, crushed him, in order to shake some sense to the little idiot. He was worried, those hours that the boy had been gone without him knowing where he was, was agonizing to him. Horrible images flashed his mind; he had thought he would go insane with worry.

?I?m sorry,? Naruto cried as the Uchiha shook him relentlessly, jarring his whole body. He was getting dizzy and that familiar feeling creeping to him once again. His knees buckled up, his strained face was pale, ?I?m so sorry..I?m really sorry,? he repeated over and over. His cries were getting shallower as his body shook with fear.

In blinded rage, Sasuke had barely felt him go limp and he immediately ceased his shaking. The blonde was pale as white as he repeatedly saying he was sorry, tears streaming down his face. Seeing boy?s current state, the Uchiha?s resolve melted.

?Sshh? he whispered in his ear, arms wrapping around the boy. ?I?m sorry too,? he said, soothing the blonde?s back until the crying subsided and the shaking ceased. Naruto had the ability to make him guilty even he was at fault.

Sasuke held him tighter, reluctantly admitting he was scared that the boy would disappear again. They stood like that for a while, clinging to each other, baring the Master Oyabun?s weakness for the world to see.

?You?ll drive me mad, dobe, if I don?t kill you first,? Sasuke whispered at the blonde darkly.

?You?re tired of the making-ups then? Naruto murmured.

Sasuke?s eyes suddenly grew warm again, and his lips, which had been pressed into thin angry lines, softened. Kissing the top of his head, he swept the blonde up laughingly and carried his little idiot to their bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, the dark haired male slid the door shut. He put the blonde down, hooking his fingers into the collar of the boy?s shirt, yanked the fabric downward, tearing the clothes to shreds.

Pushing the dobe on their bed, he yanked the boy?s pants off with one hand while loosening his own clothes with the other. Then, falling on top of the blonde, his mouth latched on the slender neck, abusing the violently leaping pulse with his tongue. Slowly he bit on it, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh while his hand held the younger male?s hand above his head, and his other hand found and caressed the blonde?s cock, slowly awakening the placid member.

Naruto quivered beneath the Oyabun, his touch and lips burning him with desire. The moans of pleasure were stranded on his lips as Sasuke?s mouth covered his with a hungry kiss.

The pressure of the kiss was harsh and fierce, almost punishing, bruising his lips with rough treatment. Naruto parted his own lips to catch a breath only to be invaded with an intruding tongue. Two sleek organs danced madly in the dark caverns of their mouths, dueling fiercely that drained the blonde completely of whatever coherent thought he might have, his bones melted to liquid and his brain turned to mush. His whole being was only focus on one thing: to loved, and be loved.

The Uchiha?s mouth moved from the blonde?s sweet cavern to his chin, then his throat, lingering his lips on the pulse, then, he moved onward down to the boy?s chest. He took a nipple in his mouth, caressing it with his lips and tongue, turning it to taut peak. He left the hardened peak to treat the other with same delicious treatment.

Naruto?s fevered body swam with pleasure, strong desire tugged deep withim him. If this was punishment, he would surely make the Oyabun pissed again.

Still keeping the boy pinned down, Sasuke?s other hand left the boy?s member to search for the bottle of lubrication beneath the pillows. Hooking the blonde?s leg over his shoulder, he straddled the boy?s other leg, trapping it between his thighs; he began preparing the dobe?s sweet hole.

Naruto?s whole body tingled with delightful desire, sheen of sweat glistened his body. He relaxed against Sasuke, closing his eyes and murmuring contentedly. With a fluid motion, Sasuke slid his member deep within his fevered body.

The dark haired male moved upon him with wild abandonment, hurling the both of them to the world of perfect pleasure. With a soft cry, Naruto arched his body as tremors of intensified rapture wracked his body.

They lay quietly for a while, basking in the afterglow their love created. Then, ?Sasuke,? Naruto called softly, ?I?m really sorry. Are you still mad at me?

Eyes still closed ?If you do that again, dobe, I?ll beat you until walking is the farthest thing from you your dobe mind,? he said seriously, hiding the mirth in his voice. By the pause in the blonde?s movements, Sasuke knew he had scared him. Let the dobe suffered a bit.

?Teme? Naruto called uncertainly. ?You?re not serious, are you?

Chewing his bottom lip, the blonde waited for the older male to answer, when he didn?t, Naruto crawled on top of him. ?Teme,? he called, poking the older male?s side.

?It dosent hurt to try,? Sasuke replied, cracking an eyelid to see the blonde pouting, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

?I?m really sorry,? Naruto sniffed. ?If you beat me, how can we ever do the making ups again? he asked.

With that, Sasuke broke into a smile. Damn the brat for turning the table. ?Kami,? he laughed. ?I swear dobe, someday you?ll be the death of me.?

Naruto nuzzled the Uchiha?s neck, licking his tongue on the strong column lovingly, and then sank his teeth hard into Sasuke?s shoulder, delivering his vengeance.

?Little minx,? Sasuke growled, smacking the blonde?s bottom lightly.

?Serves you right.?

TBC?

Sasuke folded his arms over his exposed chest as he leaned against the doorframe. A set of smile crossed his lips as he looked at the blond dobe.  
Naruto was sitting on the bed; a large white towel covered his waist down to his knees. A kiddy little pout adorned his face while his large blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the open closet, a single foot tapped on the floor as he decide of what clothes to wear.

Today was a special day. The Oyabun had promised to take him somewhere special and do something ?worthwhile?. Though, Sasuke would rather die first than admitting he was taking the dobe to a date. Finally, a day without yakuzas, no Orochimaru related issues and no Neji-san, that seemingly harmless right-hand and his load of paper works would always find their way between them.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and stood in front of the blond, disturbing the boy?s unblinking gaze. ?Still not dressed, dobe? he asked.  
Naruto looked up, lips pouting, ?I don?t know what to wear,? he whined, falling back on the bed.

?Just wear anything comfortable.?

?I don?t want just ?anything?. Today is a special day and whether you admit it or not it?s a date,? the blond said, brows furrowing. ?It?s our first date, got that teme?

The blond continued to lay on the bed, totally oblivious to the heated stare he was receiving; arms spread wide while he chewed his bottom lip. Sasuke shamelessly travelled his eyes on the body displayed before him that looked very alluring and inviting, laying there with only a layer of cotton to keep decent.

Noticing the intent stare, ?Teme? Naruto asked, propping on his elbows.

?Chicken butt?

?Sasuke!? he managed to say before the older male landed on top of him, pressing their bodies deeper into the mattress then claimed his lips to silence him.

?Shh? Sasuke whispered softly as he began showering his lover?s body with hot little kisses.

The black haired Oyabun continued his assault at the younger male?s neck as he slowly placed his hand under the blond?s neck to give him better access to the hollow throat while his other hand slid under the boy?s waist.

?Sasuke? Naruto moaned softly, his hands instinctively wrapped around his lover?s neck, pulling him closer. ?What?s wrong, teme?

Sasuke moved from the blonds? neck, running his tongue along the boy?s jaw and began pressing kisses on his face before retreating back to his neck. ?Don?t leave me, dobe,? his muffled voice said, pulling the younger man more closely.

Naruto took the black haired man?s face and lifted it to meet his gaze. His heart throbbed with pain at what he saw on the Oyabun?s eyes, among the love that reside there, a deep sadness suddenly flashed across the obsidian orbs, as quickly as it appeared it was gone just like that.

The blond traced the older man?s lip with his thumb. Sasuke was such a complex man. He was fierce yet he held him with tenderness. He was short-tempered but he tolerated his childishness. He was possessive but he gave him some freedom. With his hands, he could destroy anything but those same hands protected him. He was a man yet still a child. Even though he wanted to pay his debt, that was his auction price, didn?t mean he would leave the Oyabun?s side.

Sasuke was such a child sometimes.

?I will never willingly leave you, teme. I love you,? Naruto said then closed the gap between them.

It was all needed to be heard. Their tongues explored familiar territories of each other?s mouths, Sasuke?s hand left his waist and began caressing the blond?s cotton covered backside.

?Teme,? Naruto whispered, ?if you keep on doing that we will never get to go at all.?

?Maybe we shouldn?t go at all,? Sasuke said huskily, running his tongue on the shell of his lover?s ear.

At that, the blond used all his strength to shove the older male on the bed, ?No! A date is a date!? Naruto yelled, jumping off the bed. He went to the closet, snatched a few random clothes then hurriedly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door closed and leaving a disgruntled Uchiha on the bed.

?****ing brat,? Sasuke growled.

?Hey, teme,? Naruto gained the attention of the black haired in front of the steering wheel, ?We?re out of the city. Really, where are we going? ?You?ll find out soon,? Sasuke replied smiling, and then turned his attention back on the road, completely ignoring the blond again.

The climbing mountains on his left looking like green paths leading to the cloudy heavens accompanied by the ocean on the opposite side of the car seemingly stretched forever with gentle dancing waves of blues and whites soothed the black haired man as he drove their way to their destination.

As he drove, Sasuke?s mind wandered to the room he booked. It was a beautiful suite located on the very top floor of the best hotel resort of the country, which undoubtedly the most expensive. Money was never an issue with him anyway; he would pay whatever it took for his precious dobe to have the best of the best. The blond?s happiness had always been and would always be at the top of his priority list, a priority that he showered with expensive gifts and other materialistic things. He knew Naruto wasn?t happy about that; the boy was so simple, just a simple act of affection from him was more than enough for the blond. But he couldn?t be that affectionate and loving person Naruto hoped he would be, at least not yet.  
It was getting dark; the noise made by the blond immediately caught Sasuke?s attention.

?Ramen?wait up?don?t make them go away, teme,? Naruto mumbled in his sleep as the black haired Oyabun shook his head.

Sasuke reached over and put a comforting hand on the blond?s cheek, brushing his fingers on the soft skin. ?Leave it to you to dream about noodles while I?m trying to impress you, dobe.?

He retracted his hand as he drove through the beautifully landscapes marks of the resort?s entrance. The car passed the canopied garden bordered with marbled planters to the hotel?s maid entrance. A middle aged man and two of the hotel?s valet were waiting for the car?s arrival.

The shutting engine and a gentle tap on his shoulder startled Naruto awake. ?The ramen is getting away!? he shouted.

Sasuke kept his hand on the blond?s shoulder, ?You really are a dobe,? he sighed and waited for the younger male to be fully conscious. ?We?re here.?

Blue eyes blinked a few times as they looked around the beautiful scenery that surrounded him as soon as he stepped out of the car. He hadn?t heard the valets greeted them and their car being taken to the placed in the parking lot until a certain Oyabun cleared his throat and mentioned him to follow them. Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he walked toward the dark haired man sheepishly.

Sasuke?s black eyes grew warm as he watched the blond tried to swallow the beautiful sights he encountered on the hotel?s lobby. The granite grand staircase canopied with rich red carpet and railed with deep brown mahogany railings. The high ceiling which suspended a 17th century brass chandelier glowed with lighted candles. Western and oriental paintings hanged decorated the walls. Blue eyes sparkled with awe.

?Please enjoy your stay,? the valets bowed then left courteously.  
The look in the brat?s eyes pleased Sasuke immensely. Naruto was bouncing around the room enthusiastically, everything in it pleases him. The honey-colored walls, mirrored ceiling, the lush white fur carpet that felt like cotton under his bare feet and to the bed in the center of the room with black and red matching pillows and covers. There was a wooden table on each side of the bed with identical ivory lamps on each top.

Naruto jumped on the bed and squealed in delight, ?It feels like I?m floating,? he said almost dreamily.

?That?s because its water bed,? Sasuke said smiling.

?Water bed huh? So this is what it feels like,? the blond commented as he bounced giddily on the bed. ?Hey teme, how come we don?t have this at home?

Sasuke smiled at that. Home. Finally, the dobe had recognized his place home. ?Fine I?ll buy you one when we get home. Now, don?t move,? he told.

As the lights turned off, the ivory lamps began to glow, bathing the entire room with its soft light.

Sasuke walked pass the blonde to the heavy white curtains that hung from ceiling to the floor. Giving the curtain a few firm tugs, he presented Naruto the most beautiful and most priceless gift there is.

Naruto walked ever so slowly toward the black haired man and the Oyabun hooked his arm around his waist as soon as he was within reach. Sasuke opened the frosted glass panel door and led the blond to the stone balcony.

The balcony over looked the entire southern area of the resort. The steam coming from the natural hot spring below gave the round lights an ethereal glow that casted around the perimeter of area. The light of the full moon along with few stars lighted the endless black sea of the cloudless heavens making the mountains underneath it glow wind hazy green colors.

They stood there, watching the scenic beauty with harmonic silence. Sasuke wrapped his arms aroung the blond and pressed the boy?s back to his chest then rested his chin atop his golden head.

?It?s very beautiful, teme,? Naruto sighed, placing his hands on the Oyabun?s arms. He let out another sigh.

Sasuke smiled. He knew what was going through the dobe?s head. ?You?re the only person I ever brought in here,? he whispered on his ear.

Naruto wiggled out of the Oyabun?s grasp and turned around, looking straight at pitch black orbs,?really? Not even her? he asked almost hopefully.

Sasuke trailed his hands on the blond?s hips, giving them a playful squeeze, ?Not even her,? he told him.

Naruto knew it was ridiculous to be competing with past memories but the mere thought of ?her? was enough to ignite his insecurities. ?Say teme, if Sakura-san wasn?t the way she is, would you like her better than me? he asked.

?What are you talking about? Sasuke asked startled. ?Of course not.?

?Then you like me?

?I love you.? Sasuke smiled.

?Am I your number one? The blond asked seriously.

?You?re speaking like a child?

?I?m a child,? Naruto pouted.

Naruto stood on tip toes, reaching for the older man?s lips for a clumsy kiss but managed to land kiss lips on his chin. Sasuke lifted him by the waist and he automatically wrapped his legs around the Oyabun?s hips, he then claimed the older male?s mouth for a proper kiss.

?I love you too,? Naruto said between kisses.

Sasuke backed the younger male against the glass door panel; he lifted his shirt to his chin and began attacking the blond?s body. Naruto was squirming and moaning as the black haired man sucked on a pert nipple when a knock on the mahogany door was heard. They continued their play and planned on totally ignoring the door but the knocking became insistent that Sasuke finally let go of the blond.

?Can?t we just ignore them? Naruto asked.

?Greedy are we? Sasuke teased. ?We?ll continue later. It must be the food I ordered a while ago.?

Naruto watched Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. As soon as the door was opened the black haired Oyabun fell to the floor and two men entered the room.

?Teme!? Naruto called.

The blond rushed to Sasuke?s side worriedly but the men moved quickly and grabbed him. Then the world turned black.

TBC? 


	12. Chapter 14

Yay! Found another one!

WARNING! Not beta'd.

Enjoy and feedback please. ^.^V

Devil's Own

yasha1215

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and TV Tokyo. NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!

Part XIV

Dim. everything was dim and the world felt like it was swaying when Naruto opened his eyes. His skin felt clammy and cold, he lifted his head and spotted a single lighted lamp blazing in the dark room, giving it some light but not enough to tell where he was.

Even though his head was protesting, he managed to prop himself up, he noticed he was in bed with a silken white sheets. "Sasuke?" he called softly.

Feeling a sudden wave of dizziness, he brought his hand to his and felt the large lump he had gotten when he was hit in the head. Alarms went off in his head when he felt his naked body under the sheets. "Sasuke?" he called again, dread slowly filling him.

It was then he felt a presence in the doorway, smiling creepily at him. His eyes suddenly widened and he reflexively grab at something he could use as an impromptu weapon. Unfortunately for him, the only thing that was reachable for him was the pillow beneath him.

But that didn't deter his confidence as a surge of anger flowed out of him, "Who are you and where and why am I here, you son of a bitch?" Naruto asked, scowling.

"That's no way a guess should talk to his host," the man answered still smiling at him as he walked away from the doorway. Naruto followed his move, not wanting to lose sight of him.

Naruto let out a little cry when the man began to approach the bed, clutching the pillow close to him and he silently prayed for the man to disappear. The man stopped to his side of the bed and knelt down. One of the man's hands rested in his shoulder and the young blond shook violently but couldn't move away. The man's eyes glowed with pure evil and malice intent.

In a split second, the man was on him and ravaging his neck. One strong arm held his hands captive above his head while the other doing an abusive raid around already claimed territories. Naruto screamed and kicked wildly, trying to fend off the demon that was intent on eating him alive.

When the man forced his legs open and was preparing to enter him, "Orochimaru-sama, we are approaching the dock. You are needed in the control room," a voice said, interrupting them.

A blond man in high pony-tail with bangs covering half of his face stood in the doorway. His unreadable eyes focused on the tear-streak faced blond on the bed.

"I told you, no interruptions, Deidara," Orochimaru snapped. "Tell Kabuto to take over."

"But I couldn't find Kabuto anywhere," Deidara said. "We're almost there. We need instructions."

"Fuck. Useless Kabuto." Orochimaru muttered under his breath then turned to the blond on the bed and smiled maliciously, "Well, it's a busy day for me. We'll finish what we started later," he said.

"There will be no later, "Naruto choked out bravely.

Orochimaru just laughed. He straightened his clothing then left the room followed by Deidara who casted him a glance before closing the door.

'Naruto'

Sasuke stared at the white ceiling dumbly; his thoughts were in a jumbled mess. His whole body felt weak and numbing with pain, his muscles felt like it were stabbing by a thousand needles from the inside. He closed his eyes to steady himself, and then he slowly opened them.

Hospital. Were his first thought when he opened his eyes again to white ceiling, white walls, white floor, and the smell of antiseptic reeked all over the place. His limbs still felt numb so he rolled over to the wall and braced his back against the cold concrete. Little by little, he inched himself toward the edge of the white bed until his feet dangled from it. A white cotton material slid to his feet, he noticed he was dress in white too and his feet were bare.

Sitting in the midst of all white that surrounded him made him dizzy. So, he closed his eyes again, trying to chase away the dizziness. When he opened them for the third time, his stomach churned and whatever food he ate lurch forward, sending green to the pristine white floor. Spittle oozed from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust.

Naruto. What happened to him?

The white floor felt very cold to his bare feet, his shaking hands grabbed the bed sheets tightly to keep him balanced. He was getting dizzier and his head began to throb with pain. His stomach clenched again, before he could stop himself, he spewed on the floor. This time, he didn't bother to wipe his mouth. He didn't care about his white hospital gown stained with green or about the drool that still hanging from the corner of his mouth and chin. All he cared about was getting to that close door and out of there and into Naruto. He knew that something bad happened to his lover.

The door to his room opened and two attendants came in.

When they grabbed his arms and tried to jab a syringe into his arms, Sasuke automatically rev up into gear and sent a solid kick into the stomach of the attendant on his left. The other attendant tried to restrain him but met a solid punch to his nose, the attendant's nose cracked and blood oozed from it. The attendant fell to the floor and watched with blurry eyes as the black haired patient made a run for it.

The kicking and struggling wild oyabun was brought back into the room by four more attendants waiting outside his room. They quickly administered him the drug and waited for it to effect before letting him go.

"Relax, Sasuke. It's just medicine," a familiar female voice said.

He staggered into a corner and fell against a wall, watching as the four attendants aided their two co-workers who were lying beside him.

Tsunade walked over to where he was sitting and crouched in front of him.

"You're a lucky bastard, Sasuke. That poison wasn't in its complete state so it's less potent but still dangerous if left un-medicated for an hour." Tsunade informed him.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked weakly, eyes barely focused.

"It's my fault, Sasuke. I shouldn't have taught her that poison. In its complete state the chance of survival of any victim is zero percent. The victim will immediately die after receiving it but because it's not completed yet, the survival ratio is raised to only twenty percent, less potent but still very fatal. If I came a little bit late, who knows what would become of you." Tsunade continued.

"Naruto. What happened to him?" Sasuke asked again, rapidly getting annoyed at the woman in front of him.

"The consul will be having a meeting once you're well again-"

Sasuke yanked the bosomy woman's coat, cutting her off. "I asked a question. Where is Naruto?"

The young oyabun watched blonde woman changed in demeanor, there was hardness in the corners of her eyes. The hands that were gripping her coat fell to his side. He hadn't seen Tsunade this way before.

"We already made plans. Naruto is in Orochimaru's hand," Tsunade said in monotone, noting the wildness in Sasuke's eyes when mentioned his lover's situation, she quickly added, "Don't worry about your little lover, he's fine. We already have implanted a man in his lair, he's keeping us updated."

Tsunade took a heavy sigh, "Master Oyabun, we already made a move. It'll be too late if we wait on you to decide. Our apologies, if you felt by-passed." She rose to her feet and began to walk but stopped at the door and looked at the oyabun, "Please allow me to say one more thing, Master Oyabun. We all loved Sakura, she was a darling once but love isn't the foundation of this organization. This brotherhood has become weak, decadent. Jiraiya and the consul chose you to become our leader because you have potentials. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgments. Don't let this organization fall from grace."

The bosomy woman's features softened and looked at Sasuke with warm eyes, "This brotherhood isn't just an organization it's also a family. But, sometimes Sasuke, a family has to use punishments to correct its wayward members."

Sasuke leaned the back of his head against the wall, eyes heavy, he watched Tsunade left the room before he fully closed his eyes and gave in to unconsciousness.

The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension and the occupants were all equally on the edge as well.

"Is it true, Itachi?" Sasuke's voice filled the room, venom foaming at his mouth. "Answer me!"

"Orochimaru is a pervert that likes little boys with cute faces and lust-crazed for money and power. And that pink-haired childhood sweetheart of yours is lusting after you," Itachi replied in monotone voice. "Naruto was the perfect bait, wasn't he?"

Rage filled the younger Uchiha's head. In blurred moment, Sasuke had taken the displayed katana behind him and was at his older brother's side, blade piercing the older Uchiha's shoulder, "Fucking bastard," Sasuke growled. "I'll kill you."

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Itachi-sama!"

The tension grew more intense. Both men of the Uchiha brothers were ready to fire, guns pointing at each other party, waiting for a signal or anything that would trigger a bloody massacre.

Itachi stood unfazed. His left hand gripped the blade tightly, preventing it to do anymore damage. Good amount of blood dripped from his wound, whether he was hurt or not, it wasn't shown on his face. "Put your guns down. Our enemy is out there not in here," he commanded. The men were uncertain but followed gradually.

Itachi's eyes leveled with Sasuke and he slowly pulled the blade out of his wounded shoulder. Sasuke followed the katana with his eyes as it hit the wooden floor with a clank. Itachi moved before anyone could anticipate, Sasuke fell on the floor. It was the younger Uchiha's turn to bleed; blood came out of his nose and his mouth tasted copper. He coughed.

Despite of being in pain, the fire hadn't left Sasuke's eyes. Still intent on inflicting harm on his older brother, he tried to reach for the fallen blade. Before he could reach the weapon, there was a swift impact of leather on his cheek and he was on his back again.

Itachi stepped on Sasuke's right wrist, stopping the hand from reaching the object, and slowly knelt down beside brother. Black against black, brothers stared at each other as the fight for dominance continued.

"I told you before, Sasuke," Itachi spoke, face still unreadable. "You're a few years too early for me."

"You planned it all!" Sasuke spat. "Just to get to them you use Naruto. I'll kill you!"

"All I did was taken up the opportunity," Itachi answered coolly," which by the way you didn't." Itachi watched the emotions played on his brother's face. "Yes, Sasuke. It's your fault. You put your lover in there because of your incompetence. You could have protected your lover much better if you didn't hesitate. You could have eradicated that bitch along with her snake comrade but you didn't. Sentiments are clouding your judgments. You're the one that put your lover in danger."

Sasuke ground his teeth and spat blood on Itachi's face which was retaliated with a hard punch on his face.

Itachi took Sasuke's collar and drew him almost close to his face," Now, you're going to lose yet again another important person in your life, unless you do something about it. Sentiments will get you nowhere."

The older Uchiha wiped the blood on his face, then slowly stood up, taking his younger brother along with him and shove Sasuke to his men. He straightened Sasuke's clothing before he took his face and forced him to look at him, "I'm not your enemy, Sasuke. I'm your brother."

Silence once again filled the room as footsteps were heard from the outside. All of them bowed in respect as a healthy-looking Jiraiya along with Tsunade and Shizune and his few remaining men entered the room.

The former Master Oyabun looked at the Uchihas and regarded them, "I presume everything is settled," he inquired.

"Hai," Itachi answered. Sasuke only frowned then looked away.

"You boys are really violent," Tsunade commented. "Itachi, let's treat that wound-"

"It's just a scratch. I won't die from it." Itachi cut her off.

"Well then, shall we get down to business?" Jiraiya spoke with authority, and then turned to Sasuke, "Master Oyabun?"

Sasuke looked at them with a resolute face, "Hai, let's all be seated," he said with a clear voice.

Naruto descended from the car. It was early morning and he was escorted to an abandoned factory by the sea. It was a desolate area filled with junks and remnants of a once striving factory. Naruto shivered. The place looked like it was out straight from a movie set in which where two warring mafia groups do the battling.

The young blonde and his guard, which he later learned that the man's name was Deidara, entered the rundown building and ascended a rusty metal stairs. They stopped at a door, Deidara knocked twice before someone opened it. Naruto hesitated to enter when he saw the last person on earth he wanted to see.

"Oh, my little Naru-chan, please come in," Sakura greeted with venomous sweetness.

Deidara pushed the younger blonde in and sat him right next to Sakura. Naruto glared at Deidara in retaliation.

Naruto looked everywhere but at the woman next to him. The room was actually a small office with simple furniture, he noted. And it was unusually well kept. The desolate sight was just a front, the place obviously kept hidden agendas they didn't want others to know.

Aside from the stingy bitch, there was another being that was giving him discomfort. He learnt his name was Orochimaru, and was gazing at him open lust. Naruto scowled at him, and then averted his eyes to the single window barred with metals in the room. The man was a serious creep.

"You're a real beauty," Orochimaru said from the side of the room, eyes travelling lewdly at the young blond.

"And you're a real creepy," Naruto retorted back.

"Hahaha," Orochimaru laughed coldly. "You better bite your tongue before I bite it for you, my boy. You really have guts. Now, I can understand the Master Oyabun's obsessions with you. You're a very fine collection."

Naruto glared at Orochimaru and then returned his position back to the window.

"I despise your kind. You're a lowly commoner and you soil Sasuke's reputation." The young blond heard Sakura say.

Naruto's left eye twitched, he turned to Sakura and leveled his eyes to her, "Well, I can say the same to you. You're a sore-loser bitch who can't accept the fact that the man who used to poked her doesn't want her anymore," he spat back, totally pissed. "And no, you are wrong. I am a commoner but not low. Just because I grew up poor doesn't make me lower than you because there's no level lower than where you are already at."

Sakura's face reddened at the stingy statement, her pride wounded, she back-handed the blond beside her. Damned woman. Naruto didn't expect her to have such brutal force and he fell out of the couch. He slowly straightened his body, looking at Sakura defiantly, he refused to back down. He could taste the blood in his mouth. If it wasn't for his tied hands, he'd probably gob-smacked the bitch's face. Woman or not.

"Female dogs aren't called bitches for no reason, eh?" Naruto spat.

Naruto saw the murderous look on her eyes and braced himself. Sakura was about to strike him again when Orochimaru's commanding voice cut them off, "Enough."

Sakura shut her lips tightly and glared at the blond. Naruto noticed the woman's demeanor seemed to grow more dangerous but ignored her completely. Instead, he turned to Orochimaru and asked, "What do you want from me, Orochimaru-san?"

"From you…nothing. Well, except for your body," Orochimaru laughed as he seized the blond's body with suggestive looks. Naruto gritted his teeth. "They took everything away from me and I want them back. All of it."

Orochimaru's hatred was very apparent, Naruto couldn't help but shiver. Just by looking at the man, he knew something bad was going to happen.

Naruto tsk-tsked and shook his head, "And you're planning to use me? Don't bet on it, old man. Sasuke won't give in to you and I hold no value for him."

Orochimaru glanced at him and smiled, "Then, let's see. Shall we?" he took a phone and started dialing.

"Sasuke doesn't deserve to be with someone like you. When this is over, I'll make sure you're gone to hell and then Sasuke and I are going to be together. You're only good enough to warm his bed," Sakura started.

Naruto was about to retort back but Deidara covered his mouth and shook his head. Naruto held back. The older blond released his hold and warned the younger blond with his eyes to shut up.

Sasuke sat impatiently at the head of the long table, a heavy sigh escaped from him. The room was tenser than it was before. He stood up and began to pace around the room, all his nerves were on edge.

His phone rang. Once. Twice.

All noise ceased as the Master Oyabun answered the call. "Orochimaru," Sasuke greeted coldly.

"Ah, young Master Oyabun," answered the voice on the line silkily. "How are you? Bet you're all gathered. Having a meeting, perhaps?"

"Cut the bullshit. Where's Naruto?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, don't get yourself worked up. It's bad for your health. Don't you know that stress is the main cause of cancer?" Orochimaru laughed on the line, obviously pleased.

There was rustling noise on the other line and a muffled sound, then Orochimaru's voice came again, "Don't worry about your little pet. I'm taking good care of him." More muffled sounds were heard. "Ah, such a beauty, I can see why you're so smitten with him. He's so full of life. I've seen all the evidences, you practically worshipped this boy."

Orochimaru's smile broadened, he could see the evil look on the young Master Oyabun's face, could almost feel the murdering intent coming out from his very being. His hand continued its skillful work on the blond's exposed lower body, making the boy moan against his gag and writhe above his lap. He noticed the arousal that was stuck behind one of his men's trousers, who was obviously pleased by what he was seeing.

'Sasuke, please help me.' Naruto couldn't help but cry at the hopelessness of his situation. A large hand abusing his exposed lower half and legs splayed, a skillful hand playing with him. He tried to push his tongue through the clothed gag but Orochimaru's other hand was covering his mouth. And despite himself, no matter how hard he tried to willed his mind, he was at the man's mercy, pleasure filled with shame slowly building inside him. And with another expert stroke, he released his desire along with his tears and muffled cries.

"Ah, he really is exquisite," Orochimaru said with satisfaction.

"I already know where you are. My men are already scouting the area, so don't try anything." Sasuke growled warningly. "When I get there, you're a dead man."

"I have to hand it to you, Sasuke. You're becoming an excellent leader. No wonder, Jiraiya chose you for the position," Orochimaru sneered.

"Cut the crap. Let me talk to Naruto."

Orochimaru retracted his hand from Naruto's mouth and took the gag that was the boy's boxers, giving the young blond some breathing space. He motioned to one of his men to take the phone a little closer to them.

There was a very fine line bordering between bravery and stupidity but Naruto didn't care anymore. The young blond took the opportunity and bit on Orochimaru's hand that was close to his face. He sank his teeth harder, causing the snake man to yelp in pain and let go of his half-erect flesh. Then, he lunged himself to the phone.

"Sasuke! Don't come in here, it's a trap!" he hollered.

BANG!

The line went dead.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled over the phone, hand trembling.

TBC…


End file.
